Sea of Flames: Trilogy: Part 1
by Blackhaven18
Summary: You shouldn't want to hang out with me... I'm nothing but a monster." He faced dulled cerulean eyes and saw remorse, before the figure in front of him smirked. "Edward, you honestly have no idea what a real monster truly is..." Warnings, Summary inside!
1. Prologue: Breathe

Blackhaven18: Sea of Flames: Trilogy is my first fanfiction and although I've gone over this chapter multiple times already I know there are going to be mistakes. If you have the time please don't hesitate to point them out to me. Thanks.

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Bella bashing, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

Now onto the story!

* * *

I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh, the little pieces falling shatter.  
Shards of me  
to sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Evanescence, Breathe.

* * *

Prologue: Breathe

_"Naruto, please leave…" Naruto turned to face the prone figure lying on the bed, a pleading look in the green eyes, "You can't… get sick…"_

_"Kuso… I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I refuse to leave your side." He returned and got a weak chuckle in return._

_"Just as… stubborn as ever…"_

_Naruto looked away, grief pressing down on his chest, but was brought back when a cool hand brushed his cheek. "It'll be alright…" The blond murmured sounding surer then he actually was. _

_Bright green eyes looked at him imploringly, before they quickly shut in a coughing fit. _

_'Please be alright.'_

* * *

_"We're losing him! Someone get the doctor, now!" A voice rang out in Naruto's mind. _

_After what seemed like hours the white cloaked doctor walked out to confront Naruto. _

_"I'm sorry…" Was all he needed to say for the blond to start screaming._

* * *

Naruto couldn't honestly say how his life had led him to this point or who he could have pissed of in a past life to have deserved this. All he had wanted was acceptance, but when he had finally reached it, it had been taken away…

Darkness wrapped around him in a choking hold, taunting him, a silent reminder to him that it _would_ take away everything he held dear if provoked…

Screams of pure agony ruptured from the never ending abyss of his mind, a slightly deep resonating tone that bounced off the walls in echoes… Who was that…?

He became dimly aware that _he_ was the one screaming as he remembered what brought him to this point…

A strange pain blossomed just above his brow and deep in the muscles of his fists as he felt a wetness drip down the side of his face and his thin wrists.

He was breaking… his mind failing him and allowing him to fall further in the darkness.

He wanted to forget. To wipe his mind completely of the horrors he'd encountered and committed in his life, but that was the cowards' way out, and know matter how much he wanted it; a coward was just something he wasn't…

So, he would never burden anyone with his problems and silently allow himself to fall until he finally hit the ground and his mind shattered completely… He would continue to fight until he was of no use to anyone, anymore.

Blue eyes opened as he awakened from his previously unconscious state to realize he was no longer in the bed he had laid in a few hours ago…

He was standing in front of his now splintered bedroom wall, a fisted hand resting on the blood smeared pastel colors and dripping down his both of his fists to hit the floor with a light splatter…

The fisted tan hand resting on the wall was clasped around the thin durable chain of one of his two necklaces. A beautiful silver ring with a blue pendant dangled on the other end…

'_I'll never take it off.' Green eyes turned to stare at his declaration._

'_Do you promise?'_

'_Of course, do you even need to ask?'_

Unbidden memories rose to the surface and he clutched his head violently, trying to rid himself of them, "No… why won't you leave me alone…?" He whispered pathetically and brought the necklace to his bare chest, "leave me…"

'_Do you have any idea how special you are? How much you mean to me?'_

_He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the person in front of him and looked up through his thick lashes seductively, 'you might just have to show me.'_

"**I SAID LEAVE ME!**" He roared and snapped his head forward quickly, smashing it into the wall beside the fist marks as blue and red chakra whipped around his body, lashing out at everything. Another satisfying, resounding snap crackled through the air as the wall gave out and started to ease his conscious…

The whispers in his mind ceased and his chakra settled

Breaking? Oh, no. It was far too late for that…

He wasn't the same person… and he never would be…

His usually bright blue eyes were clouded with a dull pain not caused from his injuries and were amplified by the moons' rays, his blond hair glowing like a halo around his head…

He was already faded… already gone.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Well, here's the prologue. I hope none of you hate me too bad for what I've written so far, and no, I'm not done torturing Naruto quite yet. Unfortunately this is only the beginning and I did want to write a 'hopeless cause' storyline. Anyways, you know the drill: read and review. I'm really interested to know if any of you have read a story similar to this one with EdwardXNaruto as one of the more main pairings. Ideas are welcomed and I will try to answer questions without giving away the storyline.

Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

Jan ne everyone!


	2. Had enough

Disclaimer: I can't believe I was enough of a spazz to have forgotten this in the first chapter. Silly me, just bash me over the head if I forget again.

I own nothing of Twilight or Naruto, any higher being help us if that was the case. They belong to their owners respectively and I haven't got them memorized. That would be something for the world of google or, possibly, Wikipedia. I can't tell who's lying on that site these days.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Wow, thanks for the review guys. I'll admit, I was kind of nervous about posting this seeing as how this is the first time someone's read my work, but I'm really glad to hear that you like it so far.

Winter Alais: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer and I just wanted to let you know about a few things concerning Bella.

When I first uploaded this chapter I had about six or seven chapters written already and in all honesty Bella was a bitch in all of them. However your comment got me thinking, could I depict Bella as a nice, possibly slightly clingy, girl and not as a bitch as I've seen a lot of people do already?

So now I'm rewriting chapters to make the storyline a little less predictable, but hey, I'm always up for a challenge. With the way things are going though I might be able to update every three or four days, if things end up falling into place. Anyway, thanks so much for the comment. They really mean a lot to me.

Britachisbride: I'm really glad you've enjoyed what I've written so far and in all honesty I'm having trouble depicting Naruto as being 'broken,' but still a little cheeky and charming to at least _seem_ normal on the outside, you know? If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thanks for your review.

moonbay (I can't type the whole name for some reason.): I was actually surprised there was so little 'serious' stories on this pairing-I sincerely hope I wasn't the only one- I would have thought that slash writer's would have been all over this one, though I guess the Harry Potter and Twilight kingdom would be more believable than an anime and a fiction book that is somewhat based on reality; more so than Naruto anyway.

As for how they knew each other… I'm afraid to say with the way I arranged all the 'main' events I have planned that it is probably not going to fully come to light until the second part. There will be 'dreams' between the two of them though, but nothing that reveals a whole lot. Sorry.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Thanks for the comment and for introducing a new word into my vocabulary. I had to google 'Crackpairing' to find out what it meant, LOL. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, the idea had actually been roaming around in my mind for months and I finally had the time to type it out. And seriously? Argentina? It's so exciting to find out my story is reaching out that far.

As for updates, I wrote to Winter Alais a few paragraphs up that I more than likely would be updating every three to four days, mainly because of personal hurdles like college and such, but this fic will not be abandoned! I just thought I should make that clear.

Alright, enough with the insanely long sappiness, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are the prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, the love and myth, that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you.

'Had enough'

By: Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Chapter 1: **Had enough**

"Get the fuck out of our village you damn demon!" One of the villagers yelled and threw a glass sake bottle at the blond walking to the training grounds, "Just fucking die already!"

He gasped when the bottle didn't even come close to reaching the blond, but shattered a good five feet away into nothing more than dust-like particles that blew away in the wind.

He was then subjugated to the most heated glare of blood red eyes he ever had the pleasure of seeing, one that would make someone think the world was going to end by this man's hands' alone, but one could expect that kind of look from a _monster_ he supposed.

Instead of attacking though the blond turned his potent gaze away and kept walking to the training grounds, leaving the man to crumple into a heap in the middle of the road, claiming he saw Death himself.

* * *

What… what could they possibly want from him? What could he possibly have left to give?

The people of the village- his village- people he killed for in order to protect leered and glared at him as he walked down the street. Spitting oddly colored globs on the ground near his feet and sneering in disgust from the mere sight of him…

To the villagers surprise he stilled completely, ignoring their blatant treatment, his gaze still facing forward towards the Hokage's monument.

These people would never accept him; he had figured that out years ago as they beat him into submission and what was worse… he had allowed them to.

To them, he was the monster that took their loved ones, nearly destroyed their village and murdered their beloved Yondaime Hokage. That's _all_ he would ever be to them...

At one point they had him so warped that he had believed they were in the right, that he deserved to lay there as they carved in words of hate into his skin, which would heal within the next hour. That an eight year old child deserved to have his skull bashed in by the blunt objects the villagers had grabbed with their filthy, grubby hands on the way over…

They wanted his protection, he gave it to them, and when they wanted his body and mind, he pledged both to them without a fight. Even when they wanted his child-like innocence (1), hell they got that too. He had nothing anymore… They owned him mind, body and soul...

* * *

"No more."

A large man clad in a greasy white t-shirt stepped from the crowd towards the demon; he leaned forward so that he was now eye level and a few centimeters from Naruto's face. Stale, alcohol riddled breath permeated the air that would have made anyone else gag from the putrid smell.

Naruto's blue eyes were shielded behind the bangs of his blond hair,

"What'd you say _boy_?" The man questioned and laughed when the blond didn't answer. He pushed a chubby hand into Naruto's shoulder tauntingly, with enough force to make him take a slight step back. "Fucking little monster."

What the people heard next was the unmistakable sound of wood splintering and breaking under a huge mass of weight over thirty feet away; what they saw was a huge cloud of dust as it rose from the newly fashioned doorway of one of the nearby stores.

Naruto's body was shaking as he stood there, his right arm extended perpendicularly from the rest of his body up until the crook of his elbow where it jutted straight out to his fisted hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out he just pummeled a civilian with only his forearm…

"It's Kyuubi and he killed a man! Quick kill it…" One of the villager women screamed in a high pitch voice that was grating on his ears. She was cut off when a red slitted gaze looked in her direction, effectively silencing her…

"All of you… Just shut the fuck up."He hissed as the pathetically slow Anbu finally made their way to the scene. He could have killed over a hundred people with the time they took to get here…

"Naruto… just take it easy." The one wearing a cat mask said, raising her hands up to show she wasn't going to harm him.

"No, I'm through, I've had enough. This village had done nothing but shit on me, ruling out the clans and a few others. Don't even try to tell me otherwise, you know I'm right."He growled out and other's backed away in fear.

"Can't you see that _thing_ for what he is? Just put him down already!" One of the villager women begged and pulled on the Anbu's sleeve repetitively.

"This is the man that has saved your worthless hide countless of times! I am not going to 'put him down!'"

"But he attacked a civilian, surely that means you have to lock him up behind bars?"

Cat grew still at the information, if it was true she might have no choice. She glanced back at Naruto. "Is what she claims true?"

"As far as I know verbal abuse is still abuse and I don't take well to being called a 'fucking monster.'" He glared at the villagers, knowing there was no one who was going to back him up on his allegations, "Or being called 'little.'" He added in with a smirk.

'Danzo here I come.' He thought as Cat took out her chakra restraining cuffs, and discreetly felt Kyuubi's influence being locked away again, his enhanced sight changing back to normal.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but with the information provided you're guilty. I have no choice but to bring you in." She told him and moved forward to shackle the blond's wrists.

"Did you really expect any less?"

As he was being led away a sigh from above them caught their attention and Cat looked up to see who had emitted it in confusion. "How troublesome, Naruto you can never seem to keep out of trouble for long, can you?"

Clad in his Jounin jacket, a cigarette dangling from between his lips, Shikamaru leapt down from his position on the roof to land next to the blond.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle weakly in response, "I thought you would have figured that out by now genius." He remarked as Shikamaru started to undo the restraints in Naruto's wrists.

"Don't! You'll release it!" One of the villagers cried out and the brunet glared at them, which was saying a lot coming from Shikamaru.

"Don't even try it. I saw the whole thing from up there," Here he jerked his thumb towards the area he was previously standing on, "and if I was in Naruto's shoes, that man wouldn't have a broken arm, he would be dead. Be thankful he at least has some compassion left."

The villagers winced as they knew there was no way they could talk back to the heir of such a prestigious clan. The demon had managed to gain friends in very high places…

Once the crowd had dispersed Cat faced Shikamaru, "Thank you, I really didn't want to go through with that." She said and bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Troublesome. Naruto we should…"

He stalled as he realized he no longer had the blonds' attention. Naruto's gaze had once again fallen to that of the Hokage monument with an almost wistful expression of comprehension. It was the only expression, besides anger and seriousness, he had seen on the blond in the past couple of years… and it was certainly not one that suited the person he knew. The person that had affected his life and many other's so greatly.

Then again this village had a way of changing people, he snorted.

"I'm… never going to get there am I…?" Naruto questioned almost sadly.

Shikamaru knew there was nothing good he could say about the situation, so he settled for patting the blond hard on his shoulder. "Just know we'll support whatever your decision may be. You'll always have friends within the clans and we'll tell all of our descendants and anyone we run across the real story. Not that concoction the villagers put together to slander you."

Naruto brought a hand up and rested it against the one on his shoulder, "Thanks Shika, I don't think I could have lasted this long without you guys." The blond instantly slid his blank mask back on and Shikamaru couldn't help the stab of remorse that course through him at the sight.

"Of course Naruto, now I think you were on your way to the training grounds before, weren't you?"

"… He's going to kill me," was Naruto's only reply as he started on his way again.

Shikamaru couldn't help the laugh that bubbled its way past his throat; even now Naruto had the strangest affect on him, on all of his friends and he had changed them for the better.

As he turned away a strange feeling racked his body as the blond walked off; it was as if his friend had been saying 'good-bye' the entire time they spoke. Was it time already? So soon?

Feeling his stomach drop at the thought, he quickly turned back, "You better take care of yourself Naruto! Don't make me come after you to save your ass!" He called and those who were passing looked at the outburst with confusion.

Since when had a Nara shown so much emotion about something?

Shikamaru felt his chest tighten when Naruto raised a hand in a slight wave, but didn't look back.

'Good luck, Naruto.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) I don't mean this in a sexual way, hence the 'child' I inserted into the sentence. What I mean is this innocence he had when he was twelve, that 'if I try hard enough I will prove to them I am not a monster, the people here will come to accept me' attitude, or the 'I will protect them with everything I am because they are the villagers of my home.' We've all been there right? Wanting to see the innocence in everything and everyone and not believe someone could be capable of something so horrid, like someone murdering his/her entire family. Well, on _that _lovely note…

Blackhaven18: *Fan's self* this chapter just crushed me as I was writing it out.

I've never had so much trouble trying to figure out which character to use in a scene, without making them seem so… OOC? Well, as you can see I chose Shika, mainly because he we was the winner by default.

I honestly couldn't see someone like Kiba or Shino doing this. For one, Kiba reminds me too much of the anime Naruto, loud and boisterous. I just can't see him taking a matter like this seriously without making it into a joke as he seems prone to do as a reflex. No offense to Kiba-lovers, that's just my own personal opinion.

As for Shino, he can be insightful, but I needed someone who would actually talk, you know? And Shino is more of a listener to me, with the short as a fortune cookie answers. Again, this is my own opinion. As for a reason to why I didn't choose any of the girls? That was because I wanted a guy to guy moment that was truly heartfelt.

Well, I hope I didn't make Shikamaru too OOC, and if I did then I'm sorry *Bows here.* Please R&R, I could really use some ideas for confrontations between Naruto and the Cullen's. You know, how they meet, because the whole meeting at school thing is so overdone and I don't want them to find about Naruto's abilities just yet. Maybe they'll see him in the forest, but he'll more than likely be in his ninja get up, with his hair and face hidden as a 'mystery man.'

I've already decided that Alice will not 'See him' bright as day in a vision, because that too is overdone. She will at some point, but the two visions she does have will have no correlation, so they don't make the connection. Other than that thanks for reading the story and this ridiculously long commentary, if that is you were able to make it this far without exiting out of the page.

Ja ne, minna!


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Yay for chapter 2! Though I am sorry to say it's still in the Naruto world, but chapter 3 has some scenes involving Edward and the Twilight gang. I just have one question: Should Naruto sort of meet Jacob before actually moving to Forks? I would think the fox in him would see Jacob as kin/friends in some way... This way he's not completely alone in Forks.

Littlesnowfarie2005: Thanks so much for your review and yes, I completely agree, this site is seriously lacking in good Naruto/ Edward stories.

Winter Alais: Hi again, and thank you for what you've written. I was a little worried about writing the villagers in such a way, but I needed a reason for Naruto to leave.

Moonbay72: *Munch, munch* 'fanks for fa cookie' and I actually love both of your ideas on how Edward and Naruto meet, so I hope you don't mind if I snag them. And actually, the vids didn't take me too long to make, it was just finding the right clips that took forever. Thanks for your comment.

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

Running Away

by Bobbie

Just running away  
To see myself fall  
Tripping over my own faults  
Coming unglued  
Only to solve  
Who I, myself, am.

Just running away  
From the problems that chase me  
A losing battle  
My heart racing.  
Trying to keep up the pace  
But it's all thrown in my face.

Thanks to running away  
From my life of rejection  
Like an infection  
On my future dreams  
They are far away it seems

I just want to get on track  
To get my life back.

A/N: this poem was not written by me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Running Away

Something was changing in Konoha; she could feel the change as it was carried on the wind into her room. Bits of leaves blew across her floor in light caressing patterns almost ominously…

'Naruto…'

She jumped from her bedroom window onto the roof below, her brown trench billowing around her, and quickly made her way over to her favorite blond's apartment, nearly smashing the door down in her urgency. What greeted her was silence on Naruto's part seeing as how he wasn't there.

She stepped inside cautiously, still feeling the remnants of a powerful chakra flare, but seeing as how that was all she sensed she allowed her guard to lower a bit. Her thick boots crunched noisily on the shattered glass beneath her feet as she stepped in.

'What… the hell happened here.'

The room was in complete disarray; the carpet in the hallways and the bedroom had been shredded nearly beyond comprehension; while dark crimson streaks of blood lined the walls and splattered markings on the ceilings.

When she finally came to the bedroom she let out a sigh of remorse.

There were two circular indents in the wall, the smaller of the two being the deepest and obviously caused by a fist. While she had no idea what could have made the other. Both though had blood splattered around them and a system of spider web-like tendrils stretching out from the markings…

Naruto's scent clearly clouded the room, but his most prized possessions were gone. The only thing that remained was a small slip of paper and a small desktop picture of the old team seven laying face down, it too was also cracked.

'Oh, Naruto.'

She grabbed the scrap of paper and briefly inspected the scrawl written there.

_I'm sorry Onee-san, I'll love you always. _

_Please don't look for me._

_Sincerely, N._

Folding the note and tucking it into her shirt so that the only way it could be taken from her was if she was dead, she walked out into the suns bright rays. The bright warmth caressed her cheek and brought out the sheen in her near violet hair. She knew it was always going to be a constant reminder of her Otouto (SP?)…

Only those trained would be able to pick up on her sullen mood, as the only thing giving her away was the dull look in her clouded grey eyes…

"Take care Naruto," she whispered almost silently into the wind.

* * *

"You need to position your body better Naruto!" Jiraiya called out as he ran forward, honestly, hadn't they just gone over this?

Naruto quickly dodged the hit and brought a hand up to block the fist flying in his direction. The awkward position had been a fake to throw Jiraiya off and he felt his body turn weightless as he was thrown into the air before he saw the maneuver Naruto pulled.

He wrapped his free hand around the hilt of a kunai he retrieved from the pouch on his left leg and swiftly brought it down, expecting the boy to dodge it. Surprisingly, it stabbed deeply into the muscle of Naruto's left shoulder, but he showed no signs of pain.

Instead, he jumped forward and attacked the old man relentlessly, until Jiraiya was left heaving in exhaustion, "alright enough."

Naruto halted in his attack and resumed his normal stance before ripping the blade from his shoulder without so much as a shudder.

Jiraiya sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

The boy's power had been growing exponentially and he was absorbing attack combinations and strategies like a sponge.

'He really is your son Minato," He thought and looked at the sullen boy sadly.

A little over four years ago he had left he village to go on a trip of 'research,' but he found that while he was gone the village council had banished Naruto from his home in Konoha immediately after a huge mission.

He hadn't even been allowed to step in the hospital for the treatment of his wounds…

Of course, since then he had been allowed back since it was clear Orochimaru was on the move once again, as well as Akatsuki…

Over the two and a half years Naruto had been gone something huge had happened that had utterly broken his student's son.

He hadn't been the same since… Naruto had given up on living…

Naruto had changed from the loud, remedial, stubborn, overbearing brat he was at age twelve to an intelligent, wise youth at fifteen, if the letters he received were any indication, and finally to this dismal, sullen being two years later…

To see him fight so hard to reach the top for love and acceptance, only to break and fall back down farther than where he began was heart wrenching.

Naruto, now seventeen, was currently the best operative running in the village, though the council had yet to promote him from his status as a genin.

After all they couldn't let the monster of Konoha into any position of power...

He would take on any mission Tsunade or even the council threw at him without qualm and each time he would go alone, come back successful… and completely unscathed.

The villagers had started to fear him again because of this, because of the fact that he was far too volatile and strong to control anymore.

They saw nothing but the demon…

Oh, they tried to force the boy to comply with their wishes, but that only ended with fruitless hours of 'interrogation' sessions with Danzo… Even then they couldn't hold him for long; he never did anything to warrant the treatment to start with…

* * *

"… Hey, Pervy-sage?" Naruto's voice called out to him and smiled lightly what he now knew to be a term of endearment from the boy. "I think I may have messed up in the village earlier."

"… Do I even want to know what happened?" He knew Naruto wouldn't kill someone he promised to protect without reason, though if the blond were to snap he would more than likely hand Naruto the bat so to speak. Then again that was him… He couldn't speak for the others'.

"I punched one of the villagers into a store nearby, as far as I know he broke an arm and the damage to the store was pretty extensive. Something about breaking the main support beam…" Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh internally at the thought, "I didn't even hit him very hard either. At least I thought I didn't, but I was nearly taken into custody… again, if Shikamaru didn't step in and back me up." Naruto explained in a monotonous tone.

The white haired man chuckled, "Those Nara's, when they encounter something that pulls them from their lazy state they really let loose."

Naruto continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "The council is currently deciding on my sentence," he said softly making the old man gape.

"And how did you find that out…?"

"I have my ways…" Naruto replied softly, choosing to avoid the question, "Because of this recent slip up, they are deciding on whether to banish me, hand me over to Danzo to be changed into a tool, or to just outright kill me."

How the boy had come across this information and so quickly was beyond him, by now he had just learned to accept it and nod dumbly.

"I'm tired of this village using me and slandering me when my back is turned. In all honesty I'm tired of living a dead life. I want to go away to a place where no one will know me…"

"Where will you go?" Jiraiya asked; this was inevitable…

"Somewhere where no one can dictate my actions or fear me without justified cause…"

It was amazing to see how much Naruto had grown in, both physically and mentally, these few short years, but instead of commenting on it he merely nodded in understanding and continued, "I see… I'll tell Tsunade and set the plan into motion then." He stated, gaining a confused look from the blond.

"What does Baa-san have to do with this…?"

'Naruto had been planning on running and taking the title of missing nin.' Jiraiya thought dryly, 'At least he has a better reason then that Uchiha brat.'

"We had figured you would want this at some point, so we made a plan. After Tsunade transferred your mission funds to a separate account she converted and placed most of it in the world beyond the mist, seeing as how you usually don't spend a dime." Here he looked at Naruto in blatant disapproval, but an understanding for the blonds' disregard to his own health.

"Her right as a Hokage allows her the communications to do so. She then began to manipulate the villagers afterwards. As many of them have deemed you as dangerous we're going to use their own fear against them and finding out about today's recent episode will only cement it. She will effectively banish you until she or her chosen disciple allows you back."

"That is an amazing plan," Naruto remarked, knowing he could not be called upon by the council this way.

"Glad you like it, everyone contributed to it. All of rookie nine, besides the pink banshee and duck ass; Ayame and her father; the anbu, jounin, and chunnin you've managed to befriend; all the major clan leaders, and of course two of the three legendary Sannin. You even have support from the Kazekage and his siblings in sand, and everyone else I forgot to mention in all the places you've visited and helped liberate. They've all gathered you things to aid you on your journey, as well as memento's." Jiraiya took of the pack he had been carrying and took out several scrolls handing them over.

"T-They did this all for me?" Naruto whispered, feeling the first sensation of sadness weighing down on his chest in years, making it hard to breathe. It didn't sit right with him anymore…

"Of course kiddo, you mean so much to your friends here. Hell, even I got you something." He yanked a leather, thigh-lengthed, long-sleeved, crimson colored coat, with swirling black flames decorating the bottom from the depths of his bag and ordered Naruto to put it on. He then pulled at the strings untying the familiar huge scroll to his hips and placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up for a minute Gaki and let me do this. I, Jiraiya, Toad Sage and legendary Sannin pass on my title to you Uzumaki Naruto. Please carry the titles of Neo-Sannin and Toad Sage with pride." He slung the scroll from his own back and onto Naruto's waist and tied it off so that it was hanging perpendicularly from the boy's belt.

"You're quitting?" Asked Naruto with what Jiraiya had hoped was the emotion of disbelief…

"I'm getting old Naruto and I need to pass this onto someone I can trust. I think Sarutobi's grand-brat and I can hold onto the prank streak of yours, you've taught him well," was Jiraiya's only answer. "Live free Naruto… or die trying."

"… Tell everyone good-bye for me?" Naruto whispered and Jiraiya couldn't help but nod. "Thank you Sensei." He bowed deeply in an act conveying the utmost respect, especially from a man like Naruto, and disappeared from the area in a burst of black and red flames…

"Sensei huh?" He chuckled, "I think I liked Pervy-sage better…"

* * *

Blackhaven18: To be continued, folks…


	4. Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Sorry guys this is going to be a short one, but I finished earlier than I thought!

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Lol, you'll just have to wait and see.

Winter Alais: Thanks and I did finish earlier than I thought I would and thus was able to post this a day earlier than I was expecting. Enjoy.

Moonbay72: O.O, I feel kind of bad now. The mystery girl is actually not Hinata… It was originally going to be, but when my sister went over it she said that was too expected and to choose someone a person wouldn't expect those actions from. Someone that would prove to be undeniably loyal, but hard to become friends with… Besides I needed someone that could connect with Naruto on a different level than Hinata was capable of.

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

Forget

© By Ashley N. Johnson

Excerpt 1:

Forget his name, forget his face,  
Forget his kiss and warm embrace.  
Forget the time you spent together.  
Forget it all he is gone forever…

Excerpt 2:

… Forget you memorized the way he walked.  
Forget the way that he talked…

Excerpt 3:

…Forget the times that went so fast.  
Forget it all it is in the past…

A/N: Poem not written by me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Forget

_"Edward… I love you so much." Bright blue eyes stared lovingly back at him…_

_"Na…"_

"Edward!" The voice ripped through his conscious, ripping him from his thoughts and he turned to face the deep brown eyes of his new love.

He felt the familiar stabbing feeling of betrayal course through him as if it was burning fire and wound his arms tighter in compensation around the girl sitting in his lap. He could never think of that with Bella, she was his world now and any thoughts otherwise would be considered cheating. Whether it was in his mind or not…

"Yes Bella?"

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes… is something wrong?" She asked with a sweet quizzical look on her face that made him laugh.

"Just thinking is all love. What were you saying?"

She smiled brightly at him in response, wiggling around in his embrace to face him, "I was just saying how much I love you."

"Oh, were you?" He asked and she giggled.

"Of course, who couldn't love you?"

Her answer brought another full rush of selfish thoughts wanting, begging, to be looked over, but he quickly stamped them down, focusing solely on her and her alone.

Edward couldn't help but sigh remorsefully as he heard the familiar sound of one of his family making their way to his room...

At Bella's curious look he leaned down to tell her, but the intruder was able to make himself apparent before he was able to get a word out.

"Oi, you two, enough with the honeymoon sappiness," Emmett called from the doorway, crossing his bulky arms and leaning against the thin frame. Bella scrambled out of Edward's arms, the mood effectively being ruined by his lug of a brother, "It's time to hunt lil' bro."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few moments." He could make out a smirk on his brother's face and grumbled, "_Rude, tactless, inane..."_

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled further down the hallway.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the small interaction, "Have a good time Edward." She called out as he walked through the door.

* * *

Five forms flitted through the trees silently, dark shapes whizzing past them, completely incomprehensible to the human eye… It was going to be a routine hunt, nothing fancy. Just dine and go.

At least that was what it was supposed to be, right up until the point Alice stopped suddenly and her darkened eyes glazed over…

* * *

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked her a few moments later as he held her hand; the normally chipper girl looked like she would cry if she was able.

"I-I'm not sure… but for a moment everything just blanked out, like our futures were erased and rewritten, but I can't grab on hold to the new one. It's…. fuzzy, Jasper. I've never experienced something like that before…"

Rosalie looked to her youngest sister with a new interest in her eyes, "Is this 'something' possibly a danger to the coven?" She asked.

A booming laugh emitted by Emmett was able to cut through the near silence the group had created, "Come on Rose, this might just mean we get to exercise a little. I'm sure this is nothing and if it is a threat we can rip it to shreds." He commented from the front of the group, his eyes shining with the thought.

Alice only looked away from her siblings, her mood still downtrodden, "The feeling though… was just so… heart breaking…" She murmured, knowing full well they could hear her.

* * *

Peering into his sister's mind to see what could have possibly shaken his sister so much Edward encountered an inky blackness, but from the darkness rose a haze. Shadow-like figures moved in what looked to be one of the hallways in the school and Edward found himself talking with his siblings, but and uneasiness drifted through him.

They were being watched…

The feeling was something he hadn't experienced since changing into a vampire, with his enhanced senses he always knew where everyone was at all times. Always. This however took him by complete surprise. The fact that he wasn't able to sense this new entity until it was nearly upon him...

Edward lifted his gaze and saw another, slightly more defined, figure as it faced towards him and stilled completely, while the other shadow-like figures passed through it as if it was on a completely different plane.

The clothes hugged its body perfectly, but he still wasn't able to make out the gender, though everything it was wearing was loose enough to allow for movement in rough situations.

When Edward's eyes reached its face he saw two distinct red orbs with slit-like pupils staring back, the only thing on the figure that wasn't blurred… They radiated a malicious power and an almost knowing smirk made its way onto the figure's face, before the vision abruptly ended, leaving only blackness...

Finding his way back to the current reality and seeing his brother's and sister's staring at him so intently unnerved him, "We need to tell Carlisle and Esme, whatever is coming it's far too big for us to handle alone…" Was his only answer, the truth was... what he had just witnessed disturbed him far more than it should have...

* * *

Blackhaven18: and that ends chapter 3. Again, sorry for the shortness. I hope Bella wasn't OOC, but I figured since she and Edward were alone she might be a little more girly than normal…

To be continued…


	5. No games

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Whew! Sorry about disappearing off the face of the Earth like that, I actually have good reasons for not posting, but I'll just tell you the main one. My family and I are moving! Yay! It's actually going to be our first house and I am proud to announce I will be getting my own room. =D.

One other quick thing. Due to my computer's recent death- something about frying a piece of the motherboard (Yikes!)- and it taking with it chapter 3... I have had to rewrite it with my dad's laptop and while I believe it was better in the long run, seeing as how this chapter kicks the others' ass, I have had to rewrite it using... wordpad... Yes, I said it. Due to that I may not have picked up on certain mistakes that would have been fixed otherwise. If you spot any please don't hesitate to point them out. You have my thanks.

Winter Alais: I know! It's so close... Well here's a chappy on the first Naruto and Twilight character meeting. Sorry to say it's not Edward... Yet.

Utena-Puchiko-Nyu: You know, I was going over some previous chapter's and I can't believe I forgot to add that piece of information in. The twilight portion is mainly in the first book, with a few changes mind you. Like the whole werewolf thing with Jacob. He knows and the pack is already assembled, but James, Victoria and Laurent haven't made their appearance yet. Bella does not know about Jacob. Hope that answered your question.

moonbay72: I'm so glad you've said that about my portraying of Bella... I was so worried for awhile because I thought I might have taken to too much out of context with the 'giggling,' but I figured when a significant other is in the room, alone, she might tend to be a little more different. Thanks for your comment.

HumanSage: Thanks, that means a lot to know I haven't destroyed a character. As for Sasuke, he will make another appearance, but not in the first part of SOFT (Sea of Flames Trilogy) - I had no idea the acronym was gonna turn out like that.- There will be arguments and name calling, but he will be 'reformed' in a sense soon. Sakura is mainly going to get the brunt of it.

Akwon: -Craftily hands you a cookie then disappears into the night- Sorry, can't say *smiles*, but I can thank you for your review. I just loved the idea of a Naruto/Edward Fanfic!

Riddicks-gurl1988: Thanks so much for your commetn and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. =D

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

This game is over

I'm mean and older  
They're coming closer  
Over and over  
My dear Briana  
I need an answer  
What was the question?  
I can't remember

Breaking Benjamin, No games.

* * *

Chapter 4: No Games

A man with a patch of semi-long, unruly and shockingly blond hair glanced between the thin ticket in his hand then up to the screen of airtime flights, confusion marring his handsome features. Eventually he let out a long sigh when he realized his next plane didn't take off for another two hours due to certain delays from a previous flight.

"Excuse sir? Are you to be lost?" A young attendant, or at least that was what he figured, asked in accented English and he glanced at the person who emitted the question.

Naruto was met with bright black orbs alit with a curiousness and that brightened when he noticed her, 'Mmm... my English is a tad rusty...' He thought, realizing he was going to have to relearn it. /Actually yes, I am trying to find gate 201, but I seem to be having no luck.../ He replied and her eyes widened a fraction before she composed herself.

/Gomenasai! I thought you were an Englishmen from your appearance and only spoke English./ She couldn't help but smile and continued, /I actually pass that gate on my next job, I can lead you there if you want?/

/Hai, that would be wonderful./ He answered and followed, periodically answering her questions without trying to reveal too much of himself to the stranger. If his life taught him anything it was never to trust someone at first glance...

/Are you a foreigner? Your Japanese is perfect but you don't look like you're from Japan.../ She said and Naruto frowned.

'I don't look Japanese...?' He thought with reluctance, 'I knew I looked different from the others', but to be considered a foreigner?' His appearance was just something he never questioned, but now that he thought about it... his eyes never did have that same tilt his friends seemed to have and his facial structure had been different, but he always blamed it on the fox...

/I was born and raised in Tokyo, and as far as I know I am at least part Japanese.../ There, that seemed a little reasonable.

/Ah, that explains it then. Though, I thought asian characteristics were dominant./

He forced a chuckle, /Well, I have always been considered to be an abnormality./

She giggled and then pointed to a nearby gate, /Look, there it is./

He smiled appreciatively and briefly thanked her as she waved, before he maneauvered into one of the nearby seats to wait for his flight. 'So, my appearance doesn't seem Japanese eh?'

He couldn't help but silently thank the attendant for giving him such a brilliant idea. 'Uzumaki Naruto, caucasian male...Sounds like a damn good switch to me. It even helps that I already look the part.'

Scanning the area and sensing no threats he allowed his head to droop forward to rest his chin on his chest and slightly drifting off in a mock-sleep...

* * *

_Crimson eyes dotted with three swirling black spoltches looked down at him with what seemed to be remorse and he willed his wavering vision not to consume him yet. /P-Please...don't do this Sasuke./ He begged and was able to clasp a hand around said boy's boot. /Don't... betray us like this...don't betray __**me**__.../ Again he begged too exhausted to do much of anything else._

_Sasuke was completely transfixed at the sight before him. _

_Naruto, his teammate, partner, and dare he say it? His best friend was lying on his back, looking up at him with dull blue eyes, his neck and left leg were both bent at an unnatural angle and various wounds from knifes and the like allowed his blood to stain the ground a beautiful crimson. _

_Though, what grabbed his attention was the large, circular wound on the blond's chest, directly above his heart. A wound that he placed there a mere moment before with his prized technique the Chidori, a technique taught to him to protect others', not to harm. _

_Yet here they were..._

_Naruto only vaguely registered the calculating look traveling though those dark eyes, being so heavily wounded clouded his senses... _

_Sasuke heard Naruto, the Naruto who never begged for anything, plead for him to stay in a village that was holding him back. _

_Keeping him from reaching his true potential. _

_Finally reaching his decision he knelt down so that he was centimeters away from the blonds's ear. /You're too weak Naruto./ He said and relished in the hurt look that crossed over his __**former **__friends features, /You always have been and you always will be. You are __**nothing**__ compared to me, just an insignificant __**insect**__. Just. Give. Up./ He hissed and rose to his feet. /This is goodbye __**brother**__./ He spat the last word as if his sickened him to even be thought of in such a way and turned to limp farther into the forest._

_The words Sasuke uttered stabbed deeply into Naruto's heart, 'I am nothing?' He thought, hearing it echo over and over again in his mind. It was the same thing he had heard from the villagers and now he had to hear it from him as well? _

_Watching 'The last Uchiha' limp from the beach-like area completely demolished from their battle he couldn't help but make a resoloution right then and there. He would Prove Sasuke wrong, he would prove them all wrong. That he was worth something._

_'We'll see Sasuke, we'll see.' _

_He was going to get stronger and Naruto was going to show him just how powerful and cunning he was capable of being._

_'No more games Uchiha...' Was his last thought before darkness comsumed him..._

* * *

_/Flight 201 to San Diego, California, Untited States now boarding. Please head to the west wing... Thank you./ _A feminine voice rang out over the intercom, then proceded to say the message again, but in English.

* * *

The voice had woken from his past and grabbed his carry on before heading towards the loading gate...

* * *

Four months later... in Bend, Oregan.

Naruto pulled into a vacant spot off the side of a Burger King franchise and pulled out a road map from the glove compartment. Running his fingers along one of the routes absent mindly he narrowed his options of other highways he could possibly take to his next destination...

'Where to next...?' He stopped briefly on the marking with 'Hoover Dam' written next to it in bold black ink, 'Nah, they probably wouldn't appreciate me jumping into the canyon, now would they?'

A few mumbles and mumurs later he could be seen wrestling with the large offending parchment, as he tried to fold back along the exact same creases. Instead of ripping the material completly to shreds he threw it into the back and stepped out to stretch his legs.

"I still have no idea where to go from here..." He mumbled and lifted both arms high above his head in a stretch, "I guess I could always flip a coin...?" He pulled out his wallet and found a quarter jammed between a wad of reciepts and bills, before using his thumb to flip it high into the air, "Whoops, guess I used too much power in that one," He said as he saw a flash over silver a good forty feet up and finally losing its battle against gravity.

It landed in his palm with a good snapping sound and he glanced at it. "Heads it is! That means... South America here I come!"

Getting back into his vehicle he put the now running vehicle into drive and was about to pull out when a group of people exiting the fast food joint caught his attention.

The group consisted of about six or seven people, in either their late teens or early twenties, but what was really interesting was what they were wearing...

All had on clothes of what seemed to be made of deer skin from the looks of it, bathed in a swash of vibrant earth colors and beads sown on elegantly in a variety of patterns. Ornate feather's and beaded ropes clung to intricate head dresses that nearly swept along the floor. The entire vision was certainly eyecatching, one that spoke of elegance and spirituality...

At least, until a cellphone began to chime from the recesses of one of the men's pockets and Naruto's thoughts were shattered.

After replaying the obvious message and a few 'Yes, 'No,' and 'Uh-huh's' from the group he hung up and pulled out a map. Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied on his part as he noticed the man had the same amount, if not more, trouble refolding the map again, the man began to wave his arms frantically trying to gain the attention of the other's.

"What's a matter now? One of the other's yelled.

"I just got a call and the location of the Powwow has been changed since the real spot is completely flooded because of the rain." The other's looked at him with a 'so what' look on their faces, " and I have no idea where it is now, I've never even heard of the place!"

A few mumbles of 'idiot' and 'Hey!' were heard before the oldest shook his head and sighed.

"Why me?" He asked imploringly to any higher being that could be listening, "You people are going to drive me insane. Look over there," He pointed to a tall poster swaying in the wind, "this thing isn't a closed event, we've passed dozens of posters about it and you still had no idea where we were going. Just follow the damn arrows."

Everything seemed to stop as they all looked towards the poster, "Well would you look at that..." Naruto could vaguely hear someone sitting inside the van hit their head in annoyance. "Why are you all sitting around then? We've got an event to go to!" All piled into their van and took off and Naruto walked over to the poster debating with himself.

'A Powwow huh? Sounds interesting enough and it's not like I had anything planned for today... I suppose I could hang around for a little longer.' Naruto made his way back over to his car, a new goal in mind for today...

* * *

Rythmic beats sounded through the area as Naruto made his way from the dirt covered parking area and along the trail leading further into the forest.

Leaves that littered the ground crunched noisily as he walked on the preordained path.

The place was packed as people flittered in and out of stalls all selling a variety of works. Some sold beautiful paintings made made of sand on a thin wooden boards along with elaborate jewlery with bluish stones and sterling sliver. He couldn't help but purchase a few bundles of white leaves and stems that when burned produced a faint yet beautiful smelling smoke from a stall that sold herbs for different ailments.

Finally he reached where the rythmic beats were emanating from, ahead of where he stood were a cluster of people all dressed in colorful clothing and jewlery, but it was the people in the middle that had their attention.

Pushing his way to the front and kneeling so he wasn't in anyone's way he was surprised to see the group he had seen earlier, though they seemed completely different.

They were dancing in obviously practiced motions perfectly in sync with the group of men in a corner surrounding a drum and beating it with furred covered sticks. Because he was taught to always be aware of his surroundings, he vaguely registered when a middle aged man in a wheel chair rolled to the position beside him to also partake in the festivites.

When the dance was over others came to begin a new one anad give the others' a break...

"Wow..." Was the only eloquent word Naruto was capable of producing when he witnessed the dramatic ending and he heard the man beside him chuckle at the blond's awed expression..

"I take it this is your first time seeing a Powwow?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's amazing." He breathed and continued, "There's just a different feeling here... a spiritual difference that calms the soul..."

The man chuckled again and held out his hand this time, "Billy Black."

Naruto nodded and shook the man's hand before continuing, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Nathaniel Riven, but please 'Nate' is fine."

* * *

"Just where could he have wheeled off to? Normal wheelchairs only have one speedsetting as far as I know, how he manages to disappear into thin air is beyond me." A large teenager muttered and he manuvered through a crowd.

It didn't help that he was at least a head taller than the crowd and the person he was currently searching for was sitting...

He stopped midway when his nose picked up on a rather unusual scent carried by the wind that was familiar yet unlike to the stale sweat emitted from the people in the crowd. It was a mixture of mostly natural scents, such as: damp soil, moss, an a slight floral scent. The freshness of it caught him offguard as it was nothing like the artificial perfume women sprayed themselves with these days that made his nose burn.

Underlying those scents was a undeniable muskiness, labeling the enigma as male. Though, what was bothersome was the fact that only his packmates smelled similar to this, though the reason for that was obvious enough, and while there was an umistakeable likeness between the two it was far too different to be them, or anyone like them for that matter...

A familiar, racaeous laughter from one of the food areas ahead caught his attention and he slowed his breathing and silenced his steps, planning to scare the old man for making him search for so long.

He positioned himself on the opposite side of the crowd and was able to spot his father speaking to a blond around his age if not older.

He smirked and took a step forward when the blond suddenly ceased all speaking and snapped a cold, calculating blue gaze directly at him from across the way. He watched as the blond's hand twitched and shifted slowly to reach for something hidden in the depths of the jacket he was wearing...

Never taking his eyes off of him.

He couldn't help but shiver slightly under that hardened gaze and abandoning his previous plans, strode over to his father, purposely making noise and keeping his hands visible at his sides.

Something told him it wouldn't be good to provoke this person...

"Hey, Pop's!"

* * *

Billy tensed at the sudden change in both the atmosphere and on the blond's face he quickly turned in his chair to see what could have caused such change in the young man in front of him.

Seeing nothing out of place he looked back towards Nate.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned, looking again back over his shoulder.

"It's probably nothing sir..." Nate murmured, finally taking his gaze off the spot behind him and looking back towards his drink.

He was about to question what made the nice young man in front of him change so quickly to this more hardened person when the voice of his son stopped him.

"Hey, Pop's!"

"Jacob! I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Jacob flashed him a grin then looked back to his table mate with a look of curiousness, "That's right, Jacob I'd like to you to meet Nate Riven. Nate this is my son Jacob Black."

"Hello, your father had told me a great deal about you, it's nice to finally meet you." Nate held out a proffered hand.

Billy only smirked when his son narrowed his eyes at him, most likely thinking he told the embarassing stories... as he was prone to do, "Likewise."

Before their hands touched though both boys emitted a low resonating growl that had Billy looking at the two of them in confusion.

"So... You're the one I smelled earlier," his son stated and Billy glanced back at the seemingly normal blond.

"Ah, I knew there was something different about this place. A pleasure to finally meet you Jacob, I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." Nate said a offered a smile, finally shaking the hand of the teenager in front of him.

* * *

Blackhaven18: So, chapter 4 is _finally_ done. Any reviews will be appreciated.

TBC


	6. You Don't Know Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Wow, there was such a huge response to the last chapter. ^.^ Thanks everyone!

britachisbride: I definitely had fun wriitng that chapter, and it's my favorite out of the bunch too.

littlesnowfarie2005: I'm glad you like it!

WinterAlais: Happy to hear that, it was actually one of my worries about this story. Though, personally I'm itching to write about Naruto being in Forks' already, Lol. There has been no action, :'(

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Thanks! I actually borrowed the first name from a friend, Lol. He was all for it, ^.^

HumanSage: I had such a hard time choosing a name for Naruto, because I wanted something relatively close but not enough to give anything away. Lol, cheers to SOFT, and yes Edward is Seme...

Stephvamp25: Lol, I know. I was looking around too and couldn't find _anything_ on Edward/Naruto that were serious. Ugh, and I waited for awhile for one to pop up too! Finally I just decided to stop whining, much to my sisters' apreciation, and write one myself. Hopefully this will inspire others to write more because we are in serious lack of them. And you're right, it is disgusting how people can just decide something without seeing both sides of the equation, or in this case, what's right in front of them. *Fumes*. Also, that poem you wrote is absolutely beautiful and I would like to use it in a later chapter of that's alright. I know just the one it would go perfect with. Thanks!

moonbay72: Lol, yeah. Jacob just seems like the type of son to scare the living daylights out of his father. Also, I'm glad you like the name.

Riddicks-gurl-1998: Yay! So, you're part Native American too huh? I spent hours trying to figure out how they would meet and fianlly figured since Jacob was Native American his dad would have at some point brought him to a Powwow of some sort. I know mine sure did and it was always fun. It was always hilarious because my mom's Navajo and my dad's white, making him stand out like a sore thumb. We do know for sure he's half french and the other half is a mix we have no clue about. That makes me half Navajo, quarter french and quarter unknown, Lol.

MelissaRM: I'm trying, really I am. Thanks for your comment.

ElementalFoxGoddess: ~_Fuu fuu~ _Of course Naruto is Uke and I can't wait to start writing their smexy scenes. *Smacks away pervertedness* O.O' I apoligize for that...

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

You think you know me

Got me figured out

Your casting shadows

casting doubt

You think you know me

You think I care

You should spend some time sometime with the person in the mirror

I'm a fist, I'm afraid, I'm a link in the chain

I'm the worst of the best, but I'm in this race

You don't know me

I'm a knife, I'm a rope, I'm a bitter pill

I'm a tooth on the cog that you built to spill

You don't know me

I'm not defined by what you think I am

I won't fall into your predetermined plan

All like diamonds without the shine

If you never take the time you never know what you won't find

I'm a crow, I'm the most with the least to gain

Find More lyrics at .com

I'm a fading Mona Lisa in a plywood frame

You don't know me

I'm a ring on a tree in a life that fell

What I did I done good and what I done I did well

You don't know me

Hate is a river flowing with money and greed

Drawing borders

Lines on a map we don't need

I'm a wall, I'm a fence, I'm a dotted line

I'm the land you kill for in the name of your kind

You don't know me

I'm a storm, I'm a sign, I'm a bleeding heart

I'm the time that got away

It's already gone

You don't know me

Art of dying, You Don't Know Me.

* * *

Chapter 5: You Don't Know Me

Rain drenched the outside windows of the Cullen household as usual, but it was the petite form flitting from room to room that had everyone's attention.

"Anyone know what's up with Alice?" Emmett asked inquistively from his place on the couch to anyone that was willing to give an answer.

"... She's been receiving consecutive visions...but she refuses to tell anyone what they're about until she knows more." Alice's husband answered, a helpless look on his face as he watched his wife gather different materials around the house.

"That and she refuses to let me read her mind." Edward added, "She's been going over the Greek alphabet for the last few visions..."

"I wouldn't worry," Esme's voiced after the room had once again gone quiet, "if it was something dire she would let us know, " but even her reassurance had little effect on her children.

"Ah-ha! found it!" They heard Alice's triumphant voice from the other room and watched as she ambled into the living room, a look of concentration on her features.

In her hands was a large, thin corkboard that she hung on one of the empty wall of the living room after hammering a nail in to hold it in place. Next she pulled out a U.S map from her stack of items and she quickly unfolded it before tacking it to the corkboard.

The expanse nearly covered the entire wall, vertical-wise, and she quickly smoothed out any wrinkles before pinning an array of colorful pins in multiple cities around the world. It wasn't until ten minutes later, now counting Carisle's appearance after his work, that she sighed deeply and turn around to inform her family of her work.

"Alright, you've all, no doubt, heard of my recent visions, but before I go on, has anyone heard anything... odd from any of the other vampires?" She glanced around the room and Emmett nodded in answer to her question.

"I recently came across a non-veg vamp over the border in Idaho heading our way. After a brief warning to stay away from our territory he asked me if I heard any new about some person everyone's calling 'The Traveler.' Threw me for a loop, that one did. From what I figured no one knows exaclty what he is, but if it's one thing they've agreed on it's this. He's no vampire." Emmett finished and looked towards Carlisle.

Silence one again reigned until Rosalie broke it, "So what does this have to do with our coven?"

"That is what I'm going to answer!" Alice chirped and directed everyones' attention back to her map. "The visions I've been recieving all have to do with this 'Traveler' person, where he's going next and such. The first set of pins on the map, the blue ones, represent my first three visions, the white the next five, and the red the next four... Now my visions have always had an order because I can't see what he does until he makes a definite decision. That means I can only see so far." Everyone nodded, knowing this already. "Do you notice anything about the blue pins on the map?"

Multiple pins were pressed into the wall, but the ones in specific colors were all over the place. There were never more than two in a certain area at a time... It was Jasper who spoke up.

"The pins have no specific order..." He was already going over any strategic combinations this person may have had in mind at the time, "That and the distance between each one is..." He trailed off, not knowing what to make of it.

"That's right, Jasper. When I first saw him he was in the U.S., California to be precise. The next day he was in Tennessee."

"Holy shit!" Rosalie smacked her husband on the back of his head for his language, "That's over six states away!"

"Exactly, the places he chooses have no random order and the distance between each one is phenomenal. That and he never spends more than a few days in a certain state."

"Is he a threat then?" Rosalie asked and Alice sighed.

"He's never outright attacked someone, but the thing is... it has the same feeling as the vision I had a few months ago had... I think that means their connected somehow."

"So, you think he's in league with that mysterious character that's going to show up at school?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded.

"Yes, I think this year is going to is going to change a lot of things for us..."

* * *

Flashback:

_"Nate, I'd like to introduce you to the pack..." Jacob then began to name off all it's members'._

_After the growl fest between the new kid and the rest of the pack, they found it was easy enough to enjoy each others' company._

_ Though, to be honest, what really broke the ice was when Sam threatened Nate that they would use the full extent of their abilities of he should reveal anything about them, as he figured that since he didn't have any blood relation to them he was an enemy. Nate merely shook his head and sighed._

_"I'm not joking, kid." Nate's hand tensed on the soda can at the term, " We outnumber you and if you are percieved to be a threat we will not hold back." Sam stated glaring at the blond, who looked back with a bored fashion, completly unfazed by the threat._

_"Jumping to conclusions will only get you killed, I may be younger than you, but you have still got a lot to learn," was Nate's only response and Billy agreed. _

_The group was still young and could be hot-headed at times because of their feral side and allowed their emotions to cloud their judgement. _

_"Look you-" _

_"No, you look," Nate commanded, standing before everyone and the group looked on in amazement and slight wariness at the killing intent that was leaking from the blond as he spoke, "I have shown you no disrespect or not harmed you in anyway and you choose to speak to me as if I am of lower status then you?" Sam visibly winced at the tone of authority, but held his ground, "Continue to speak to me in such a way and it is __**I**__ who shall not 'hold back,' Beta."_

_The group let out an audible gasp at the title and Nate scoffed before sitting back down._

_"... You knew?" Jacob asked when the room cooled off again, and Nate nodded._

_"Of course, my nose is just as good as yours'." He said slightly offended he would think otherwise._

_It wasn't until a few days later that Sam actually apoligized for his actions, but still kept an eye on the blond. _

_Over those few days the entire group swapped stories, but Jacob couldn't shake the feeling the blond seemed to exude as he spoke. He would chuckle and try to look as of he was interested, but his eyes always seemed to tell a different story. _

_Nate spoke of friends and his pranks as a child on the mayor of his town, also of how the authorities never caught him unless he allowed them to, but each time his eyes seemed filled with such pain and a wisdom they would more than likely never understand. No wonder Billy like to talk to Nate so much, the teenager had an old soul..._

_So, you live in Bend?" Jacob asked Nate as he took another sip of his soda, trying his hardest to ignore Quil and Embry's arguing a few feet away..._

_"Nah, I'm just visiting with my parents and I decided to looked around while they went to museums and such... We're actually just traveling around and checking out areas before we settle down." Nate answered and rolled up a napkin ball before pegging an innocent bystander behind the two arguing boys. _

_The woman in question turned around and scolded a warning at the two for hitting her before telling them to quiet down, needless to say they did, looking thouroughly scolded as well._

_Jacob and the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at the immediant effect. _

_That was a trick they would have to remember._

_"Got any ideas of where you're headed?" Seth piped up. _

_Suprisingly enough it was Seth that seemed to hold the most respect for the person in front of them and latched on like a kid seeing his superhero. He was usually quiet and meek around the blond, still in awe of the power Nate exuded when Sam had threatened him._

_"Not a clue, just that we would like to be away from any huge cities. Plenty of leg room and cover, ya' know?" Nate gave the group a chesire grin and they nodded._

_"Why don't you live in Forks' then?" Seth said and winced slightly when Sam glared at him from across the room._

_Jacob looked back in warning before turning back to the blond, "That's actually not a bad idea," he conceded. The entire group already like the blond to some extent and hell, if Billy liked him he couldn't be that bad._

_"Hmm... Move to a town named after a utensil? Well, I guess it doesn't get more desolate than that, I'll talk to my parents about it. I'm sure they won't mind, but I want to sight-see a bit more before we do settle down."_

_"Sounds good enough, will we be seeing you soon?" _

_"Yeah, few months at the most. We can swap numbers until then, keep in touch. Can I expect you guys'll be my guide when I arrive?" Nate asked._

_"We can do that." Jacob answered and shook his hand. "Guess this is goodbye for now."_

_"Yeah, see you soon."_

End Flashback:

* * *

Area: Unknown

Time: 1:45 AM

If there happened to be a pedestrian currently walking by they would have seen the most preposterous thing before blaming it on the shadows as they danced around, playing their tricks on porr unsuspecting victims. An uknown figure was jumping from lampost to lampost and only stopped when the slim phone in his pocket vibrated.

Nate chuckled as he read the text on his phone from Jacob,

'_Hey, hurry your ass up would ya?'_

They certainly were something weren't they? He couldn't help but tap his foot on the thin post he was standing on.

Maybe it was time he settled down... and just be... normal... for a change... to an extent of course.

Gripping the phone he sighed in a breathless fashion. He had friends, people that liked him for who he was and they wanted to hang out with him... It far more than he could ever ask for.

"Alright Fork's, here I come." He murmured and jumped to the next post, ignoring the painful whisper lingering in the back of his mind as he went.

'_You don't know me'_

* * *

~TBC~


	7. Shattered

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: there's going to be angst in this chapter, just thought I should give you all a little warning.

PS: This chapter is dedicated to two people, stephvamp25 for 'shattered', an absolutely wonderful poem, which is actually the theme of this chapter ^.^ and to Divina17 for her sweet art piece. Which hopefully she'll allow me to post the link for. =)

Riddicks-gurl1998: Well, here's the meet and greet. I'm afraid it's not all smiles and hugs and is more on the angsty side...

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Thanks!

Winter Alais: I know. Personally, whenever I read the Twilight books Sam just gave off this 'My-way-or-the-highway.' vibe. Not that it isn't bad in certain cases, but there's a time for it and his constant prejudice's and 'I-know-all' attitude was really starting to make me angry. Also, I'm glad you like the whole 'Traveler' thing. ^.^

stephvamp25: Lol, thanks! As I was writing this chapter I kept thinking 'Finally! They meet!' Now I just need to get them to meet 'properly.' *Sighs* You'll see what I mean when you read this. An author's job is never over I guess.

HumanSage: Thanks! and no I don't mind, 'Blackhaven18' is a mouthful after all and is bound to cause hand cramping at some point, Lol.

Divina17: Getting your review made me so happy! I'm glad you like it so far, =D Also, I'd like to get your permission to share the awesome picture you drew. I looked it up the moment I saw your email and nearly fell out of my share seeing it. I think It represents Naruto perfectly.

Sunakolllx: Lol, glad you like the AMV's and the story. To answer your second comment, your right, and it won't be the last we see of her either.

Fates Illusion: I did the same thing a few months ago and got squat. That's when this little beauty invaded my mind, now I'm afraid to end it, Lol. Thanks, I'm sure the move won't be too bad. I seriously hope I didn't just jinx myself.

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

Shattered

Behind this smile no one notices how shattered I am

Every day I wake up and look in the mirror and all I see is the truth (I see what I am)

I put on a mask that hides my pain and wonder why no one notices how shattered I truly am

all they see is a smile,

that stupid smile

Behind this smile no one notices how shattered I am

By: stephvamp25

* * *

Chapter 6: Shattered

"Dude! There he is!" Quil yelled over the roar of thunder pointing to a bobbing mass of blond a few leagues away... unfortunately it was right next to Jacob's ear.

"If I go deaf in that ear I will hunt you down!" Jacob yelled right back as Nate pulled out a mesenger bag from his truck and slung it over his waist before heading over to the group, sans Sam. Nate waved to an older man and women in the car as they drove off.

Nate seemed to have grown another few inches since the last time they saw him and was now standing at a proud five foot eleven, not quite breaching six feet, but close enough. Before he had easily been the shortest of the group and the more... approchable because of it.

A group of large, hulking boys did sort of scream 'Beware!' if someone didn't know them of course.

Nate though was always wearing a constant smile that put people at ease in his presence and drew them in, even now with his height gain people couldn't help but openly stare at him.

Only they knew how quick that easygoing nature of his could switch to that of a killer in an instant...

"Over here! Follow Quil's idiotic ramblings!" Jacob yelled over the crowd waving a hand as he did so and watched as the blond jogged over to their little picnic alcove.

"It's been awhile Jake." Nate chuckled as Seth stood next to him using his hand to measure their now obvious height difference.

"S'not fair..." He whined and Nate ruffled his hair.

"Oh, yes it is. I was the shortest of everyone I knew for fourteen years. Even the girls! and if I can last that long there's not doubt you'll be able to do the same. Who know's, you might just outgrow the brick wall over here." Nate jerked his thumb in Jacob's direction and outright laughed at the glare.

"Hey! I am not that big."

"Sure your not and I'm not blond."

"There's no way that's your real color." Quil stated, "You must have dyed it."

"Sorry man, but I've got to agree with Quil on this one. It looks like your hair was attacked with a highlighter." Jacob added in, thankful for the oppurtunity for a jab.

Nate glared and ran a hand through the mess, "It only looks like that because everything here is so dark, " He all but hissed in retaliation, "And this is my real color. Here, look and be amazed gentlemen." Nate reached into the messenger bag he was carrying and pulled out a small photo wrapped in plastic to protect it from the elements. "Harm it in any way and I'll make your lives a living hell."

The photo was of a small baby, obviously wailing his lungs out, wrapped in a blue blanket and being held close by a grandfather they guessed. As the old man stood smirking down at the bundle they could't help but notice a bright mop of highlighter blond hair on the child's head.

"No way!" Quil shouted in disbelief and and handed the photo back.

"It's just part of my natural charm."

Jacob snorted, "Sure."

Nate ignore him, "What the hell are we all standing around for? Ya'll said you were going to show me around, hop to it!" He clapped his hands in dismisal.

"Yes, master, sir." Jacob drawled.

"Giddyup!"

"I'm not a damn horse, Riven." Nate laughed and pulled out a rather freaky looking white mask from the depths of his bag.

"Now, let's visit this forest of your shall we? I can show you how fast I can kick your ass down from that pedistal."

* * *

Bella stood in the kitchen of her home and twirled her finger around the cord of the telephone as it rang for the tenth time. She felt her bottom lip throb as she bit it again in nervousness. What if he didn't want to speak with her? Or told her he didn't want to be her friend anymore?

(Hello?) A voice sounded from the other end and Bella nearly sighed when she was able to get through this time.

"Hi, Billy. Can I speak to Jacob?"

(...)

"Please, Billy? He hasn't spoke to me in ages... and the argument we had left things bad between us. I just want to make sure he's alright." She pleaded when the man went silent on the other end.

(... I... I'm not sure that's such a good idea Bella. He's perfectly healthy, had bout with the flu not long ago, but other than that he's fine.) Billy answered.

Why would Jacob let one relationship ruin a childhood of friendship? It just didn't make any sense... Unless...

"Billy... you told me that the Cullens' weren't good people to hang around with, then a few days later Jacob comes by and practically begs me to break off my relationship with Edward... Just what aren't you telling me?"

(Bella, this really isn't a good time. We have a guest staying over and I really need to ge things ready for him.) Billy always had been a good actor...

"Yeah, alright. I'm sorry for the interruption."

(No, problem. I'll make sure to tell Jake you called.)

"Thank you, bye."

(Goodbye, Bella.)

~Beep, beep, beep~

She placed the phone back into its cradle and let out a long sigh. "Where did everything go wrong?" She murmured and grabbed the notepad on the counter to write a brief note to her father.

_Charlie, heading to town with Edward and Jasper._

_I have my cell phone if you need anything._

_Love, Bella. _

Quickly pasting it to the fridge she grabbed a hair tie and bunched her hair into a messy bun before she made her way out to Edwards' ostentacious car...

* * *

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked when Edward seemed to be staring off into space again.

"Hmm? I'm fine Bella, just something Alice said is all."

"Does she want to take you shopping again?" She smirked at how persuasive Alice could be in getting her way.

"My impending doomsday with her is nothing to fret about, love."

Bella laughed and contiued to look out at the scenary passing them by.

Flashback:

_It was a quarter to nine, plenty of time to reach Bella and Edward began to put away the piano sheet music. He looked up when Alice stood in the doorway, looking at him in a contemplative and worried fashion. _

_"Is something the matter, Alice?" _

_Alice walked further into the room, paced for a but before tugging on her sleeve nervously. _

_All were worrisome actions because he had never seen Alice in such a state, even when she relayed the knews about 'The Traveler,' or the mysterious man at school. _

_She looked at him again and sighed._

_"Edward... the only advice I have for you today is to follow your heart..." and with that bit of cryptic, cliched information she walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused vampire._

End Flashback:

'Just what could she have meant...?' Edward thought and helped Bella from the car...

Pushing those thoughts away he turned to Bella, "Alright, shall we just walk around today? Maybe visit some of the stores?"

"That sounds like fun."

* * *

When Edward left to make a brief call, leaving Jasper to watch from afar, Bella walked to one of her more favorite stores in the tiny town of Forks'.

She shifted through some of the older CD labels in the music store and heard the chiming bell of the door behind her, expecting Edward she looked up. Instead though, she saw a man with unreal blond hair, dripping wet and splattering water all over the previously dry floor.

He held his hands up in mock defence when the store keeper glared at him for ruining the floors.

"Sorry about dripping, it's coming down out there, " he said and the clerk faced away from him muttering something she was sure she didn't want to hear.

Letting out a sigh at being let off he walked his way over to the rock section of the store and pulled out a couple CD's, ACDC, Bon Jovi, Breaking Benjamin and Nickelback were some of the titles she was able to see before he turned away. What was most odd she noticed were the scars decorating his cheeks.

Seeing her stare he smiled a cheery grin, that surprisingly enough reminded her of Jacob and she blushed at having been caught before studiously looking down again.

'Odd, I don't think I've seen him around before...' She thought as walked further down the aisle.

"'Scuse me?" She heard and snapped her gaze to see the stranger directly in front of her looking at her with a curious gaze, she couldn't help it, she gasped at the sudden proximity and stepped back.

As she took a step back her foot, unknowingly, caught of the stack of records at least as high as she was and the entire thing came tumbling down with a loud crash.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?!" The store clerk yelled at them, eyeing the stack of records.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have startled her and she accidentally tripped over this hazardous stack of misplaced records. It really is a miracle she wasn't hurt, now wasn't it. After all suing a small store really sounds a bit much, don't you?" The stranger's blue eyes narrowed, full to the brim with implications and the clerk stuttered. "I'll make sure to set the stack up again though, no worries." He smiled his cheery smile again and turned back towards Bella to help her clean up the mess. "Sorry about that, I only wanted to ask if you knew where the school is in this area. I didn't think it was safe asking that fool." He looked back towards the clerk.

Letting out a light laugh she answered, "The school? Ah, yes. Forks' High is a little ways from town, in fact if you stay on the main road, heading south you can't miss it."

"So, I was right. You're a student aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior this year."

He smiled, "Good to meet you miss junior. It'll be nice to know someone when I start next year, I'm Nate Riven."

"Bella Swan."

She quickly picked up a few more records while Nate started at the otherside of the pile.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" She heard from the doorway and looked up to see Jasper staring at her new aquaintace warily.

"Yeah, I just tripped and brought the entire stack down with me. Nate, here is helping me pick it up because he scared me." Bella replied with a smile, ignoring when Nate muttered 'traitor' underneath his breath playfully.

"She's right, it's my fault. I kind of snuck up on her while she was staring off into space."

Nate stood momentarily to properly introduce himself, "Nate Riven." He held out his hand and saw as both Bella and her 'guard' stiffened at the gesture. 'Interesting, he's obiously been trained to an extent. He seems uncomfotable at any skin contact and proximity though,' He thought and watched at the other man size him up took his hand to shake it, looking slightly awed at him when Nate stepped away.

"Jasper Hale," he quickly added in.

"Edward should be joining us shortly, " Jasper said once Nate was at the cash register to pay for his music and noticed as Nate paused at the name.

He shrugged it off as good timing when he saw the look the clerk gave him, the sneer more than likely being the cause for his stillness. There was no possible way Nate could hear him from this distance.

Nate put the CD's into his messenger bag, before heading back to them. He stopped on the other side of them, his back facing the door.

"It's been good meeting you both, but I have people waiting on me and need to leave. See you around?" He asked as the bell above to door rang out again, Bella's face instantly brightened when she saw the person standing behind Nate.

"Of course, Nate." Bella said, "Edward, there you are, I want you to meet someone. This is Nate Riven, my new friend."

Edward stood next to Bella and faced Nate, familiar blue eyes locked with his and shocked him to his core. 'I-It can't be...' He thought as he saw 'Nate's' eyes widen in recognition upon seeing him. He could hear as the blond's heartbeat picked up dramatically, seemingly trying to burst from his chest as it slammed against his ribcage.

'N-Naruto?' He thought and saw the blond step back, glaring a hole through Edward's head. 'Why can't I hear anything from him...?'

Both Bella and Jasper cringed at the look that seemed quite at home on the blond's face, like he'd used that look a million times before. It was one they didn't expect from the cheery person they were just speaking with.

Nate bolted out into the pouring rain before Edward had the chance to say more at a rather remarkable speed and Edward moved to give chase, asking Jasper to look out for Bella while he was gone. He ran down the street he saw Naruto run down following the scent the blond exuded when it just abrubtly ended a little further down and nothing was left but the smell of burning wood.

He let out a growl of utter frustration and had no chocie but to turn back...

* * *

Jasper watched from across the way under a small overhang as Bella walked into the music store and as a blond man joined her a while later. He moved forward when he saw the man move closer to Bella and his sensitive hearing caught the conversation.

"'Scuse me?" The blond asked and he moved quickly when Bella gasped and tripped over a large stack of records, looking sheepish when the cleark reprimanded her.

Jasper smiled slightly when the blond told the clerk off and helped Bella clean up the mess with an apology for scaring her. Hearing them speak he figured now was as good a time to intervene and stepped inside.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" He asked and he watched at the two bantered and poked fun at each other as if they were good friends.

Bella introduced her friend as 'Nate Riven' and Japser was reluctant to shake his hand when the man moved forward, but when the scent wafted over him he stopped, confused. The man smelled nothing like the temptation he was expecting and he couldn't help but still at the revalation.

He felt his gift reach out and this mysterious person confused him even more... how could he laugh and smile like that when there was nothing but turmoil on the inside. He felt a wave of negative emotions, grief, pain, anger, heartache, the young man was a completely and utterly shattered piece of work...

Thet conversed for a bit and Nate slinked away to purchase his CD's, he came back and told them he needed to leave for prior engagements when Edward walked through the door.

"Edward, there you are, I want you to meet someone. This is Nate Riven, my new friend." He heard Bella say and watched at the peculiar meeting.

Both stiffend upon spotting each other and their emotions were so alike it was kind of frightening, confusion, awe, recognition, and warmth, but then Nate's emotions nosedived into hate, anger, and disgust. The unexpected emotions washed over him and he had the urge to rip Edward limb from limb... all coming from the blond in front of them.

He watched at Nate eased back into a defensive position, a hand reaching into his back pocket, waiting.

Edward's jaw seemed to go slack and Nate's clenched as he shifted backward slightly, though before anyone could act Nate bolted from the store and Edward gave chase, returning only a few moments later with a look of frustration.

Now all they had to figure out was how the human lost Edward...

* * *

Nate made sure he was a few blocks away before calling upon his chakra and shushining away from the scene. He appeared a little way's from Jacob and Billy's house, but he kept running completely oblivious to the voice that shouted after him and ran further into the forest.

Finally, he stopped at a rocky outcropping and began to level the place.

* * *

Jacob was washing the dishes when he saw a flash of flames outside the window... and Nate completely drenched, leaping from the flames to continue running into the forest.

Sensing his friends distress he dropped the plate back into the water and ran outside, despite his father's protests, grabbing a pair of shorts along the way as he saw the speed Nate was traveling at. The rain was so thick he could barely see the movement ahead of him...

"Nate! Hey, wait up!" Jacob yelled and quickly changed to his wolf form to give chase once he was at the edge of the forest. Because he waited to change, Nate had managed quite a distance between them.

, 'Something's horribly wrong, he's never acted like this. What the hell happened?!' He thought distressed and gave a loud whine. A little ways up he heard an enraged scream and following that a loud explosion. 'Shit! Just how far ahead is he?" He thought after a moment when he had yet to reach the area. Finally he reached him.

The entire area was bare, as if a fire had swept over the area and Nate was pummeling a boulder in front of him, large cracks fell off as he continued to punch it with sickening cracks, smearing blood over it as well. Jacob could hardly believe when Nate's forearms began to give off almost and icy scent that burned his nose, but lessened as he grew used to it.

Thunder crashed around them and lightening lit up the sky, muffling the sound Nate was making.

A large sphere-like object materialized in Nate's hand and the blond brought it forward with a yell of "Rasengan!" obliterating the boulder into a fine powder.

He heard a large cracking sound from above and saw the trees above him were still on fire, threatening to collapse. Hearing another crunch and seeing the ground that Nate just hit after the boulder was gone indent into a crater he had finally pulled from his shocked reaction.

He quickly changed and pulled on the shorts before running forward to wrap his arms around Nate's chest. The blond in his arm's struggled half-heartedly. He knew Nate would have been able to break free of he really wanted to. "Nate, buddy, you need to calm down!" He yelled over the growling and roar-like noises the blond was emmitting, but Nate refused.

"No! He's supposed to be dead! I don't get it! He can't be here, it's got to be a trick! They're tricking me, wanting me to break! I'd rather kill myself then let them have that satisfaction!" Nate hissed and stopped struggling as realization dawned on him. Even now the scent was the same, still taunting him. That was irreplacable. To anyone else it would be the same, but Nate's 'freakiness' assured him this was no trick. He really was alive. "Why?" He whispered and tears he promised himself would never fall again began slide down his cheeks. "Why now? Just when I started to heal... I shatter again..." He said in a monotonous tone.

Jacob was at a loss in all their time spent together he had never seen the blond break like this, whatever happened was huge. Instead he pulled the blond down and did the only thing he could do at the moment, he held Nate while the blond cried, whispering 'it's going to be alright,' all the while vowing to shred the man to pieces that reduced his friend to this...

* * *

Blackhaven18: and there is chapter 6, Nate/Naruto and Edward's meeting. Probably not what you expected, but it's how I figured Nate/Naruto would react. Especially if he was put on the spot like that.

~TBC~


	8. Pens and Needles

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their own, respective authors and I'm not making squat from this either. ^.^

*Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Ya'll are probably going to hate me after this chapter. It's more angst! No real surprise there, but it does explain Naruto's reaction... another thing, don't maim Edward for his decision, it will get better, I promise. Though probably not for a few more chapters...

Another thing, I'm going to be trying something new in the area of me responsing to every review and it would be appreciated if you could tell me if you like this way better or the other way. I really don't mind either. One way saves space and I guess time on my part, while the other I feel is more heartfelt. Anyways' tell me what you think.

Special thanks to: Akwon, MelissaRM, Riddicks-gurl1998, littlesnowfarie2005, Kandra, HumanSage, Winter Alais, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Fates Illusion, iscreamdrizzle, stephvamp25, britachisbride, CleverBlast, dark-kitsune-chan, Divina17, Fumetsukagi, YaoiFanGirl5678. For their reviews of course =)

This way we get to the story quicker.

I'm also posting the link to Divina17's art piece she did for this Fanfic;

Link: http:// divinedivina. deviantart. com/ art/ -of-Flames-Fan-Art-129870792

Hopefully I won't need to repost it, just remove the spaces.

* * *

Name: Sea of Flames: Trilogy, Part 1.

Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for over two years and while he was gone something huge happened. Naruto hasn't been the same since. Now though, he's had enough of being used as a tool and leaves Konoha to start what he hopes is a new life, where people won't judge him for the demon inside.

More information available in the (Fake) Theatrical trailer and MV's on my Blackhaven18 account in Youtube. Sorry it won't let me post the actual links...

Rating: Pg-13 to start out, it will move to M and possibly MA.

Pairings: EdwardXBella, EdwardXNaruto, JasperXAlice, EmmettXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, JessicaXJacob.--- Betcha' you didn't see that one coming.

Warnings: Slash, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, angst, suicide attempts, possible mental breakdowns, mentions of blood and gore, Sakura Bashing, some Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi bashing, and Danzo bashing (though I think we hate him already, ne?)

* * *

I miss you most on winter mornings

as we drift we slip through evenings, whoa-oh

we drive into the cold and dark with fingers crossed

I follow your lies to avoid from getting lost

And all I had was the memory of what was

so let's pretend it never mattered to us

I hope this message finds you well

Never thought I'd live to tell

Just to survive we do what we can

we read the maps and signs, and we make the plans

by our design I write it down to get me by

the worst time in my life

And all I had was the memory of what was

so let's pretend it never mattered to us

I hope this message finds you well

Never thought I'd live to tell

what's a dream and what is real,

the way I really feel

I hope this message finds you well

I never thought I'd live to tell

what's a dream and what is real?

So let's pretend this is the ending

So let's pretend... this is the ending...

to the message I've been sending, sending

to the message...I've been sending...

And all I had was the memory of what was

so let's pretend it never mattered to us

I hope this message finds you well

Never thought I'd live to tell

what's a dream and what is real,

the way I really feel

I hope this message finds you well

Never thought I'd live to tell

what's a dream and what is real,

the way I really feel

Pens and Needles, by Hawthorne Heights.

* * *

Chapter 7: Pens and Needles

Earlier that same day:

"-and I'm saying that I knew exactly where to go."

"Of course honey, I believe you one hundred percent. That, of course, explains why you by-passed the house three times before you finally decided to park." A feminine voice called out, the statement dripping with sarcasm.

The masculine voice answered back with a whiny tone, "... I was looking for the perfect place to leave the vehicle."

Carlisle Cullen chuckled as the voices reverberated over the large fence of one of the more expansive homes in Forks'. It had been difficult to not know about the new family that had moved into the previously unsold home, the town was buzzing with rumours about them after all.

Taking the hand of his wife, Esme, he knocked on the gate and heard a small crash a moment later, followed by a growl of frustration and a light ringing laughter.

"J-Just how did you manage... that?" The female asked trying to breathe and speak around her laughter, "N-No, I don't even want to know. Just open the gate, we have visiters. Consider this your punishment for ruining my favorite pillow."

Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other wondering just what happened when they heard the latch on the other side of the fence being lifted, it opened to reveal a tall, aristocratic man- around six three- with messy-styled black hair that framed his face and bright blue eyes.

He wore a pair of dark-wash denim jeans, a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt over that. It had been raining previously and the man must have been working in it because his clothes were wet slightly, but what was really striking was the mass of feathers seemingly glued to his clothes and skin clinging to the moisture.

Some was even buried deep in his hair...

Esme brought a hand up to stifle her laughter at the poor man's predicament, but was failing miserably.

"Go on. Laugh all you want, I had a slight problem with exploding linen and what-not so please excuse the mess." The man answered and gave a bright smile.

"Carlisle Cullen, I'm the resident doctor for this area and this is my wife Esme, we felt it would be good to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Riven and my lovely wife-" He stopped and chuckled when his wife, a petite little thing, walked over and pulled on the cuff of his shirt teasingly. She then reached up and pulled a few feathers' loose.

"I hope you're not saying anything bad about me." She teased faced the Cullen's, "Hi, I'm Lillith Riven. Our son, Nate, is staying with a few friends of his so I'm afraid he isn't here now."

Lillith was absolutely striking, especially for a human, just as her husband was.

She wore also wore denim pants, but in black, along with a brown top, embellishments decorating the top. An olive jacket thrown over the shirt completed the look. She had a mane of blond hair, reaching mid-back in soft curls and brown doe-like eyes that glittered relentlessy with could be best described as mischief.

She stood at five foot three and was soft-spoken. Her speech was reminiscent of how people spoke in the past...

"Oh, don't worry. We dropped by unannounced after all. It's important to let teenager's have their own space." Esme said and Lillith nodded.

"I completely agree. You have children?"

"Yes, Carlisle and I have three, adopted. There's Alice, Emmett and Edward and then my niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper live with us as well." She paused dramatically, "They're all teenagers."

Lillith laughed, "Come now, they must be little hellions at times, but I'm sure they don't mean it... most of the time anyhow." She quickly quipped and the two laughed, their husbands chuckling at the scene.

"I think we may be in some trouble here." Nicholas stage-whispered to Carlisle who chuckled in return.

A few moments later the Cullen's had to leave, which allowed the Riven couple to continue moving boxes into the home...

* * *

"They certainly seem like a nice family Carlisle, and did you hear? They have a son that's Edward's age-" Meeting the Riven's was just what his wife needed, they shut the car door, "This is going so well."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Edward's voice yelled from the confines of the house, shocking both of his parents. Both bolted into the home to see Edward, face contorted with pain and anger, yelling at a distraught Alice.

Both Rosalie and Emmett just watched with shocked expressions, unable to do much more. Alice was currently hiding from Edward's wrath and glued to the side of her husband.

"I told you, if I said anything it would have changed the outcome of your meeting entirely!" Alice yelled back, though not as ferocious as her brother.

Edward's fingers were digging into his palms and he looked ready to attack his sister if not for Jasper at her side, " Alice, you have gone too far this time." He hissed and Carlisle, while trying to discreetly pick up on what happened to anger his son so, placed himself in the middle to seperate them.

"Everyone needs to just calm down. Let's move this to the living room and try to speak about this rationally." Carlisle, the obvious peacemaker of the family, said and ushered his family to the next room.

Never once had he seen his family so divided before, Edward sat down in his own corner as did Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett also took their own corner opposite of the others'.

"Now, can someone... calmly... tell me what this is about?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's all about another stupid human, that's what." Rosalie hissed, glaring at Edward who glared back.

"Leave it Rosalie." Edward hissed back and left the room, while Alice followed silently, after assuring Jasper everything was going to be alright.

The two left the house and traveled further into the forest, where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. It wasn't until they were a good few miles from the home did Alice speak.

"I'm sorry, Edward... you had to meet then, all my other visions showed him attacking you upon sight..." She confided.

She had seen it, the utter rage the blond had given into thinking Edward had been an imposter and the absolute anguish when he realized he was wrong...

The look of horror that crossed Edward's features, then the blurring occured. Nate's form returned a moment later, cerulean blue eyes glazed over in death, his body hanging from the maw of a massive creature with red eyes.

Even she was unsure of what it had meant...

She chose the vision with the least amount of damage to both parties, where the only reason Nate didn't attack was because Bella stood behind Edward and his honor and promise to protect had overridden any thoughts of dispatching the imposter.

Even Jasper's presence wouldn't have stopped him... Nate had needed time to go over what he had seen and what this could mean for both him and Edward...

Two visions had occured today, each one being a different branch leading to a multitude of possibilities...

"I'm sorry, Alice."

Edward then whispered something too low for her to pick up on even with her vampiric hearing...

"What?"

Edward looked at her with a gaze filled with remorse before it changed to one of determination, "I said it's best to leave the past where it belongs."

Alice's eyes glazed over and she saw one of the visions vanish...

* * *

Blackhaven18: Please don't kill me! *Hides from all the heated glares she's getting.* I kind of figured since I've been torturing Naru/Nate for so long I might want to put some Edward angst in as well. This is chapter seven and part one of the SOF (trilogy) is nearing completion. If I'm timing this right- and there's a huge 'if' on that one- there should be a few more chapters, meaning four or five... I think.

~TBC~


	9. Citizen Soldier

Blackhaven18: Alright, I'm trying a new format for my story. Enjoy!

Thanks to: Rymoarox, CleverBast, Riddicks-gurl1998, MelissaRM, Haru Inuzaka, Divina17, and stephvamp25; for their reviews.

And extra special thanks to: Lady Dragon, and HumanSage for the advice they gave me. This chapter dedicated to you two. =)

Song choice: Citizen Soldier, Three Doors Down.

* * *

Chapter 8: Citizen Soldier

Billy winced when he heard the front door slam close and a his son appear drenched by the rain with none other than Nate thrown over his shoulder, unconcious to the world.

"What in the world happened?"

Jacob's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Not now pops." He walked over to his bedroom and a few rustles later returned in dry clothes, with no Nate. "I'm giving him my bed for tonight." Was his only answer and he sat down on the couch, looking worn.

Billy stayed silent for the most part, even though he was itching to find out what had happened. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask Jacob stopped him by holding up his hand and beat him to the punch.

"Jeez, Nate's done some freaky things before, but this was just... He so much more of an-" He paused again, searching for the correct word to describe what he had witnessed, "Animal then we thought. Did you know that if he really wanted to he could probably wipe out this entire town with the flick of his wrist?" Jacob chuckled humourlessly when he saw his father's eyes widen, "But in all honesty, it's far too... above him to sink that low. He's too much like us to do something like that pop's. He could never harm an innocent. Though I can't say the same for an enemy though."

Jacob stopped a ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he should say next to explain Nate's behaviour. After all, what the blond had conceded in telling him was something he didn't feel he should repeat.

"Sorry dad, but I can't say too much... He's really torn up about this and I'm not about to break his trust in me. He's kind of afraid that we won't except him for his... preferences and his past, but mainly the first-"

Billy couldn't help but be mildly shocked when Jacob called him 'Dad,' instead of by his first name. The only time he did so was during a time of great importance and he didn't wish to delve further..."Ah, I think I understand. He plays for the home team," Billy stated, nodding in a sagely manner and Jacob gave him a miffed look at being interrupted. "Well? Go on, continue."

"...Alright, it's like this..."

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up from a hazy sleep was the sun filtering through the window, carressing his bare torso. He figured from the position of the sun that it couldn't be any later than seven...

Wait... The top half of his body shot rimrod straight and his gaze flitted around the room as he tried to remember exactly where he was.

The unfamiliar room was cluttered, car posters littered the walls and Nate could vaguely make out a the front cover of a porn magazine sporting a busty blond in a lewd positon peeking out from below the matress, where no doubt countless others' lay.

'What...?' He glanced down to find he was clad in nothing but his black boxers, this only served to make him more uncomfortable. 'Hold up, I was in the woods. I remember that much, then there was Jacob... and after? Everything went black...' He stopped for a moment and hissed, "Edward... of course. How could I be so stupid!"

An almost sheepish knock at the door sounded and Nate quickly looked around, 'No places to hide in this mess... I might be able to squeeze out of that pathetic excuse for a window...'

"Nate? I heard you moving around in here, so don't try to deny it." Jacob's voice rang out and Nate stilled. "I've got your bag and I'm going to leave it in the bathroom, you saw where it was. So, hurry up, pop's called a meeting after breakfast and you need to be there."

Heavy footfalls tempoed out and Nate opened the door slightly and moved silently down the hall. He quickly took a shower to wash the grime off his body and, with a towel wrapped around his waist, began to sift through his bag for something clean.

He ended up pulling a black sleeveless tee and a pair of sark grey pants from the depths of his bag.

'I suppose I should be happy by shoes dried.' He thought and pulled the black sandel-like shoes on. He left the room after taping the ends of his pants down, buckling the poutches that held various weapons and scrolls into place and tucking away other knifes onto his person.

* * *

Nate cleaned the rest of the dishes after breakfast, this being the least he could do after how much the two growing boys ate.

He sighed, 'I told Billy about my appetite, but no, he didn't want to listen to me. Well, I guess after seeing what Jacob put's away I shouldn't be surprised...' He could still see their widened eyes and hear Jacob's uproarious laughter when they realized Nate could definitely hold his own against the wolf... and that was saying something. 'I'll shop for them later on.' He decided as he put away the last of the dishes and wiped his hands off.

Hearing the amount of heartbeats in the next room, he figured that Billy must have called the _whole _pack and not just the one's he met. Jacob had been kind enough to inform him that besides five he met in Bend there were two others' that decided against coming and stayed in Forks', meaning seven in all.

As soon as the door swung open and he stepped inside Billy's voice sounded, "Ah, there he is. We were wondering when you would joining us."

'So much for the element of surprise...' Nate thought sullenly as the heads of the entire pack swiveled towards him and he quickly moved behind the couch, unnerved to have so many eyes on him at once.

He couldn't help but pause as he counted heads and realized the pack had nearly doubled when he met the pack a few months ago. He huffed when he realised they would have to find a new meeting place soon if his kept up.

"The reason this meeting was called was to discuss the sudden increase of vampire spottings in the area." Billy said and Nate nodded. From what he had been told by the man and the obvious trend beween the wolf population and the resident vampires, as well as 'passer-byers'... it would certainly explain why there was a population explosion among the Quillete. "We have reason to believe that the main vampire coven in Italy has alllied themselves with another unknown force. Our brother clan across the Atlantic have informed us they will keep a closer eye on them."

'...This is no good... they have no allies whatsoever outside the pack in Italy with the way they've alienated themselves off. Unless they get their act together their forces are going to be divided.' Nate thought as he heard various members remark on the 'filthy blood suckers' in the area. 'It's strange... they are obviously my age, even older looking, but they act ages younger with their attitudes.' Nate couldn't help but shudder as he remembered his rivalry with Sasuke.

Nate then, to the surprise of the others', stepped forward after Billy was done speaking. Sensing the tension in the room Billy figured whatever the blond was about to say it couldn't be good...

Steeling himself for the reactions he took a deep breath and continued, knowing that if he didn't get this out it would never be resolved. "...From what I have been told the treaty between the Cullen's and the reservation has been upheld for over a hundred years... If they were about to do something they would have done it by now. I propose that everyone lay down past differences and work alongside with them to not only prepare for this threat, but also to, in a sense, have operatives that are able to relay information to us from the other side."

The room might as well have exploded.

Growls sounded throught the air and Nate could have swore he heard bone snapping from across the room.

He sighed as he realized just how long it this was going to possibly take, he was after all, dealing with a pack of young, immature wolves. Kami knows he'd rather knaw off his own hand then deal with their selfish attitudes, but alas, fate had other plans.

Who would have ever thought, that he, prankster extradonaire, the king of childishness... well, in his younger days that is... would be expected to beat it out of people more than twice his size?

He was sure that somewhere Sarutobi was laughing his ass off at the predicament.

'I wonder if this is cosmic payback of some sort.' he idly thought as he remembered the better days of his youth and decided not to dwell too much on matters that would more than likely wrack his mind to uselessness.

He waited for them to die down... and waited.... and waited.

Feeling his eye twitch and with the lingering thought, 'My Kami, they're going to drive me insane,' he looked to Billy for approval... to do anything at this point really.

Seeing the man nod, almost in an exasperated manner he noted, he stood up.

"SHUT UP YOU LOT!" Nate's voice rang out over the crowd and the room seemed to fill with pressure that forced down on them, making it hard to breathe, much less yell. Snarling, Nate continued, "I can't see how you people get _anything_ done if that's how you react."

"Of course this is the way we're acting, what you're suggesting is ludicrous! Werewolves and _vampires _won't ever get along!" Sam yelled and others' agreed with him. "Vampires have killed countless of people and harmed others, it's our duty to protect innocents from those monsters!"

He froze when he felt the anger radiating off the blond and his jaw shut with an audible click, he had learned to keep his mouth shut when Nate glared at him like that...

"... Monsters?" Nate questioned in a low, scathing tone, "Like you're one to talk. Everything may be fine and dandy now, but I seem to remember a certain wolf's temper and the actions against his imprint." Sam's previous bravado wilted away at the reminder and Nate knew what he said was a low blow, but it was the only way to get them to see, "My point is, we _all_ make mistakes. All of you are condeming them as monsters for their race, for something that was completely out of their hands. Instead of blaming and arguing amongst yourseves, maybe you should be looking at the bigger picture. You've got what? Thirteen? Fourteen wolves? There's a coven of _two hundred _strong in Italy, possibly more, as well as other smaller roaming packs that will no doubt band with them to _eradicate_ you and the only allies you have are another pack of six or seven in Italy... Neither of you have the forces needed to protect the innocents, much less yourselves. You'll be wiped out. What happens when the humans' only protection is killed off? What then?"

The room silenced and most of the teenagers didn't raise their gaze to meet his. They were practically radiating shamefullness and Nate was glad he was the one to knock some sense into these children's heads.

Better him than an enemy on the field.

He couln't help but notice some of the newcomers scuffed at the ground with their feet, the action being utterly child-like.

'Children... That's what they all are. They're nothing like the people I know back home. They're were thrust unwillingly into a role of protector, at least I knew what I was going to be doing as a child and had time to prepare for the inevitable.' He thought and sighed.

"I know this must be odd... hearing something like this from some white kid from San Diego," He heard some chuckling, good, that was good, "But like it or not you _all_ have roles now. You can't look at these problems with a _child's_ viewpoint anymore. I'm sorry you all are forced to grow up so fast, but whining will not get us anywhere. Everyone needs to be respectful of each other and if you have a problem, voice it out. Don't keep information to yourselves because I'm sure people here will be able to bring up a point someone hasn't before. All of you can be great with the right training and goals." Billy looked at him in admiration after he was finished speaking and Nate resisted the urge to smile back.

No one had ever given him that look before.

He had always been the 'stupid' one, the 'loud, obnoxious brat', a thorn in the village's side and it was a welcomed change.

One he could definitely get used to.

"... The vampire's smell to us though and we don't smell like a bed of roses to them, what do we do about that?" Seth's asked, being the first the break the uncomfortable silence everyone had fallen into once Nate started speaking.

... That certainly was a problem, if the only reason they could'nt stand each other was because of scents then Nate had no problem dealing with that... He looked back at everyone, a plan already forming in his own mind, 'Better to let them figure it out... their first test on team work I suppose...' He thought as he realized his old mentor may hav rubbed off on him a little. "Well, don't just stand there. Can anyone throw any ideas onto the table?" He questioned and after a silent minute it was Sam who stepped forward.

"We should have a representive from the pack, but... would you be willing to act as an ambassador of sorts between us and the Cullen's since, obviously, you aren't affected by the smell?" Sam asked and was surprised when Nate smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," He remarked, "That sounds great, only I suggest one wolf to follow since I'm not exactly a shifter and therefore can't accurately represent the clan." He looked over at the teenager, currently trying to inch his way out the door.

"... Why am I getting a bad feeling?" Jacob asked and Nate smirked, he knew his friendship with Nate was bound to bite him in the ass one day.

"Simple, you're the Alpha. It's time to step up buddy and I won't take no for an answer." Nate leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner, "And if you don't I will personally prank you until you do. I wasn't the resident rebel/prankster in my town for nothing."

Jacob shivered, he was _really _going to hate this...

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Lillith questioned her husband as she dialed the number to her son's cellphone on the kitchen phone again to try and reach him... She had been informed by some gossiping biddies of the scene at the music store during their trip into town, from there she had alerted her husband and the news was far from good.

Flashback:

_"Yes, the boy looked as if he was going to attack poor Edward and that's __**after**__ he threatened the store manager... I swear, teenagers these days have no respect for their elders..." _

_Lillith had just bagged a few vegetables, while her husband went to buy some vitamins, when she heard this wafted in her direction, and she had no doubt of who it was that was about to attack Edward. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear..." _

_"Oh, yes. You must be Mrs. Riven. It's so nice to meet you. We were just talking about some hooligan, nothing to worry about dear." The old woman clucked, and Lillith smiled._

_"Of course not, I was just curious to know who it was the boy almost attacked." _

_"Edward Cullen, dear. Surely you've heard of the Cullens'?" Lillith nodded._

_"Yes, My husband and I met Mr. and Mrs. Cullen earlier today, but I'm afraid we haven't had the chance to meet their children, much less Edward." She had a hard time not flinching when she said the name outloud, but the women brushed it off as sympathy and patted her shoulder._

_"Edward is their youngest boy, oh, there he is right now!" One of the women pointed outside the store front window just as said person walked by._

_Time seemed to slow... and Lillith nearly felt herself stop breathing when topaz eyes turned to face her. Edward almost seemed to be... studying her. This was not good, not good at all..._

End Flashback:

"I still can't get ahold of him!" Lillith growled grabbed a nearby knife, handing it to Nicholas. "Do it. I can't reach him and we can't wait any longer, he needs to know before something else happens."

Her husband nodded and embedded it into his 'wife's' chest, before slashing it across his throat in perfectly practiced motions...

Both disappeared in clouds of smoke...

* * *

Nate bid farewell to the pack as they walked out of the door and some even smacked him on the back on their way out, obviously a friendly gesture and it meant they accepted him, but he couldn't help but feel wary at the contact.

"You did well today."

Nate chuckled as Billy spoke, "I only spoke the truth, something that should have been done from the beginning." He added in coldly and looked directly at Billy when he said this.

The man let out a sigh, "I know, it's been hard for them. I spoke with the elders and they agreed it would be better to wait."

"Better for whom, Billy? Holding back the truth and keeping people in the dark helps no one, least of all those in question. They should have been watched and trained to harness their ability, not take this change in silence." Nate pointed out and Billy nodded.

"I agree, but before Sam Uley there were no others' like him." Billy tried and Nate glared.

"So? That doesn't make it alright for him to be without guidance of some sort. I'm sure someone could have come up with a way for him to vent his anger and not take it out on his imprint. The clan has been passing down its stories for this very reason, to make sure the art of shifting, along with its consequences, isn't forgotten. Even I can see that."

"You're right as usual Nate..." Billy conceded.

"... It just seems to me that it's not just the pack's ideals that needs changing... You've got to realize when you and the elders are gone it's your son and his generation that's going to be leading and _nothing_ has been said to help him into the position... especially one of that magnitude." Nate said and walked out the door to leave Billy to his thoughts.

Billy watched as the teenager, no, man leave with confusion.

Never once in his lifetime had he come across one that was young in body, yet so old in mind. It was so easy sometimes to forget he was speaking to a person that was barely eighteen years old.

Everytime he looked at Nate he saw something more than a the schoolboy he made himself out to be... It had been obvious from day one that Nate was shrouded in mysteries and Billy didn't want to press him on it, but sometimes... He wished he could figure out at least a portion of the boy's life, to see what had made him into the bright, intelligent adult he is now.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was... it would more than likely scar him for life...

* * *

Nate closed the door behind him and heard the squeakiness of Billy's wheelchair as he moved to the next room.

It wasn't the man's fault, he knew it, but damn it all if he didn't even choose to try. The elders knew of this information and still chose not to act on it and feign ignorance on the matter until it was too late. It was too much of a reminder of the council back home... and how they failed him.

He didn't ever want to see such a screw up like that again and if he had to crack some heads, then so be it.

Sitting in the ground next to the window he gasped as images flew threw his head at a rapid pace and settled as if they had always been there. The clones he left at the house destroyed themselves to relay new information back to him.

He felt the blood rush from his head and vaguely felt like he was going to vomit...

'Edward _Cullen...?_ Oh, fuck...' It certainly explained why he was still... walking around and not six feet under he supposed.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jacob pulled out of the driveway in his Rabbit.

"Yo, Nate. We gonna do this or what?" He called from the car.

He was locked in, he couldn't go back now... Not after the promise he made to the pack.

"Y-Yeah, keep your shorts on." Nate croaked out and ambled into the passenger seat.

'Kami, please strike me down _now_.' He prayed... if demon's could exist... he figured there must have been some sort of higher deity of some kind...

* * *

"... Wait a minute... You're saying the person you saw was someone you used to know before you were turned? Is he a vampire then?" Rosalie asked when Edward told them about Naruto and how they met and saw her brother shake his head.

The entire family was hanging off every word Edward had said with disbelief and wonder, except Rosalie, who was still having trouble accepting what she had been told.

"He has a heartbeat... I heard it."

"Impossible, how could he have survived this long? Without aging more than a few years? A _human_ no less." Rosalie snarled, it just couldn't be possible.

Surely there would have been others' if it was.

"It's true Rosalie, I heard his heart as well. There was even a reaction when Nate saw Edward, feelings of recognition rolled off both of them." Jasper said, backing up what his brother said.

"Edward? What was your relationship with him?" Carlisle asked, needing to know if Edward knew enough to know if he was an enemy to them or not.

If Edward was still human Carlisle wold have been able to pick up on the blush that would have no doubt reached his hairline at this point. Taking a moment to fully understand the implications of what his father _really _wanted to know he answered, "Over the two years I've known him he's never harmed anyone that hasn't raised a hand to him first, unless it was to help someone else. He wouldn't outright hurt someone like that unless they had it coming," he answered confindantly.

"Alright, Edward. I'll trust your judgement." Sensing the conversation was over he nodded the rest of his family, which told them they could leave now.

"... I'll be up in my room." His son said before he cleared to room of his boisterous siblings.

* * *

~Knock, Knock, Knock.~

"Edward? I need to know if you're skipping school today." Carlisle called from the other side of Edward's locked bedroom door, music was playing on the other side, but he could still hear his son shifting through his CD's.

The door opened a fraction to Carlisle's relief and Edward's face came into view, "Can you tell them I'm not feeling well?" He whispered and Carlisle nodded.

Edward shut the door once he agreed.

He couldn't help but sigh. It was situations like this that rendered him completely helpless and it was certainly not a feeling he liked.

He walked back to the living room and watched as Alice bounced into the living room and picked up the phone a second after its first ring. "Hello, Bella. Uh-huh, no he's... coping. I can do that, just a sec." She placed the phone next to its cradle and walked up the stairs. Moments later she came back down Edward in tow and he moved to his sister's pevious position, grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Bella. I'm fine. No, really... You're not going to take my word for it are you?" Edward asked as he heard Emmett snicker from his place on the couch. "Of course you can come over, alright..." He saw Alice smiling at him and waving her hands, "Alice wants to be the one to pick you up. See you soon. I love you too."

* * *

"Dude, you look like you're about to puke. Sure you can handle this?" Jacob asked as he glanced at Nate from the corner of his eyes, the blond nodded silently, "You better not puke in my car." He added in and sighed when the blond didn't retort. "I'm sorry about this. I really thought you knew about this being... _his_ family. Otherwise I would have warned you."

Nate finally looked over at him, "It's not your fault, I tend to run into things without thinking things through. Really, it's a miracle I'm still alive." The blond managed a weak smile and looked back out the window, the dazed look once again forming on his features.

"Bloody hell." Jacob cursed and turned to face the road again...

* * *

Bella and Edward had retreated to Edward's room, soft talking could be heard down on the lower floor but everyone ignored it. Everyone besides the two upstairs were stuck in a silence, all doing a mind numbing task that would get them through the day.

The phone rang a moment later and everyone looked to Alice, who shrugged in response. She had no idea why she didn't know it would ring.

Carisle moved to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

(Am I speaking to Carlisle Cullen?) The voice asked on the other end, and Carisle was mildly shocked.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask why you're calling Mr. Black?"

Instantly the house was on alert and Rosalie was fighting off a sneer.

(Actually yes, there have been some recent... developments and due to a large vote by the pack we would like to re-discuss our standing with each other."

Carlisle bit back a sigh, he did not want to talk with a pack of wolves now. "Mr. Black, I really don't think this is the best time to-"

(Please, Mr. Cullen. It'll just be two people you'll have to speak to, not the entire pack, and they even agreed to meet where you deem fit. Bring your family if you feel threatened."

'... Did he just say 'family'? That's odd, he's always called us a coven.' Carlisle thought, something was definitely up. Looking to his family and seeing their confused expression as well and Emmett's thumbs up he agreed.

"Alright, Mr. Black. We'll meet with them, tell them the meeting will take place outside of our home and to meet us in our driveway." He decided.

If this was a trick it was far better to have to take place on familiar ground, since the wolves avoided their home they wouldn't have the sames advantages.

(I'll inform the boys then... Thank you Mr. Cullen.)

~Beep, Beep, Beep.~

"Does someone want to go tell Edward?" Carlisle asked hopefully and the room cleared faster than he expected. "Leave to me then." He muttered and walked up the stairs

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this Carlisle." Edward said and Bella looked between the two confused.

"He sounded desperate and the things he said were too odd to ignore. Like it or not, they'll be here in a few minutes."

Hearing a horn honking outside, Edward hissed and Bella looked almost hopeful, recognizing the sound of the horn. "That's Jacob's car. Can I see him Edward?" She asked knowing that Edward would want her to stay in the house during the meeting.

"Bring the human Edward, they won't think of attacking us if she's there." Rosalie commented and Edward growled.

"She's not a bargaining tool!"

"Of course not. I was merely stating a fact."

"Both of you stop it. Edward the entire family needs to be there to act as representation and unless you want to leave Bella in the house, unattended, I suggest you bring her with us. If something goes wrong at least she'll have better protection and you'll be able to run away with her." Carlisle admitted and walked out of the room.

Bella looked over at Edward and he could see how much this meant to her, she and the mutt hadn't ended things on the best of terms...

"Alright." He conceded and chuckled when her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you," she breathed and he escorted her down stairs to the driveway with the rest of his family.

The windows on the car were tinted and Edward could vaguely make out the figures in the car.

"Looks like they didn't lie so far." Roslie murmured and watched as Jacob, being the only one shaped similiarily like Emmett, stepped out of the driver's side.

Then the door farthest from the family opened and the second person they had to meet with stood up. Esme could see all the similiarites between him and his parents, the blue eyes and the blond hair. Being the recent discussion of their last debate had given them all ample oppurtunity to know what Edward's friend, and son of the Riven family looked like.

It was just hard to believe the human was actually who they were supposed to meet.

Nate stood in front of the group feeling everyone's eyes on him and he sighed, pushed a hand through his hair in annoyance and shrugged off the glare he was recieving from the blond female in the Cullen family. He stood straight, shrugging off all the uneasiness he felt on the way here and looking every bit like a professional he looked the the group dead on.

"It's nice to meet you. You already know who Jacob Black is, so I'll just introduce myself. I am Nate Riven and I'll be the acting as an ambassador between the Cullen family and the rez pack. While Jacob is here to establish his rightful place and introduction as alpha to the pack, he is also here to take care of all things legalities-wise. If you don't mind please take us to where you wish to hold the metting so we can get started." Nate smiled in a disarmingly way and Jacob reached back into his car for the pad and pen Nate forced him to take...

* * *

BlackHaven18: I think this may have been my longest chapter ever =)

~TBC~


	10. Not Meant to Be

BlackHaven18: ., alright, this chapter is a little better... I suppose.

Disclaimer: Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

Thanks to: Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Kandra, Divina17, Ryomarox, Haru Inuzuka, Fumetsukaji, and Maira Luca; for their reviews.

Song choice: Not Meant to Be

By: Theory Of A Deadman.

* * *

Recap:

_ "It's nice to meet you. You already know who Jacob Black is, so I'll just introduce myself. I am Nate Riven and I'll be the acting as an ambassador between the Cullen family and the rez pack. While Jacob is here to establish his rightful place and introduction as alpha to the pack, he is also here to take care of all things legalities-wise. If you don't mind please take us to where you wish to hold the metting so we can get started." Nate smiled in a disarmingly way and Jacob reached back into his car for the pad and pen Nate forced him to take..._

_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Not Meant to Be

"If it's alright with you, we'll be using the patio." Carlisle said and Nate nodded in approval, knowing the last thing they wanted was Jacob's scent on their couches.

"It's fine, we're not picky. Lead the way."

Rosalie growled lightly and took a position behind the group as they made their way over, with Nate and Jacob in the middle. Only, her growls set off Jacob, but one discreet look from Nate quelled that.

'Almost like being drenched in cold water.' Jacob couldn't help but think to himself as he remembered Nate's earlier threat and he was sure the blond would have no qualms about doing it either.

The veranda was a very quaint, open structure, perfectly capable of housing everyone and then some. It had bright, green vines wrapping around the support beams decoratively and a high ceiling.

'I have got to get me one of these...' Nate thought as the air moved around him, it was beautiful.

As they were seated, Nate made sure to place himself between Jacob and the vampires', for safety measures of course. He may have wanted to test Jacob, but he sure as hell was a fool either.

This way at least, if things got out of hand, he could deliver a hefty punch to break the wolf out of it...

Jacob sighed in relief when he figured out what Nate had done. As it was both Jasper and Emmett weren't taking any chances and remained standing, each on positioned on either side of their family for maximum protection, if needed.

Other than that Rosalie was seated near her husband, as was Alice on the otherside. While in the middle was Carlisle and Esme, along with Edward and Bella, who was currently sitting in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her form protectively.

Nate grabbed the pen Jacob handed him and began to write on the pad. 'Date: April 5..., time:' He glanced at his watch. '1:32 PM...' When he finished, he looked up and noticed everyone's eyes' were trained on him.

"Why're you all staring at me?" He questioned and saw a flash of deep brown eyes tinted with hazel looking at him curiosly. There was only one person he knew that had eyes like that and he started waving his arm wildly, a huge smile adorning his face. "Bella! What's up girl?" That broke the tension completely and Emmett let out a rumbling laughter and that increased when Nate caught a glance of him and commented exasperatedly, "Another brick wall!?" He even had Jasper chuckling and Bella grinned at him.

"I'm doing fine Nate. A little confused as to why Jacob's here, but..."

"Ah, don't wory about that. Jake's gonna tell you the whole story." Nate exclaimed and Bella nodded in appreciation.

"This is what I've got to deal with everyday." Jacob whined and Emmett nodded.

"Y'know, if it weren't for the difference in appearance, I'd say he could be you're twin Alice. Act's just like you."

Rosalie flicked her long blod hair to the back again after she made sure it wasn't full of split ends, "As... fun as this is, can we get started? Some of us have better things to do than listen to a fool's squawking," she commented and looked directly at Nate, who mock pouted.

"You wound me, darling." He simpered and placed a hand over his heart, "Alright, enough of the sapiness. Let's get the ball rolling. Jacob start us off." The teenager in question, gave a panicked look.

"Me? I thought I was only here to handle the legalities, why do I have to speak?"

The smile on Nate's face seemed to slide off and was replaced with one of seriousness, "Don't whine, it's unbecoming." Emmett snickered again, commenting about the 'Rosie rendition' and Nate just sighed. "We went over this before. You're the Alpha and need to start taking over certain responsibilites. Sorry, buddy, but I'm throwing you into the deep end." Nate leaned forward slightly and retrieved a bottle from his back pocket.

He placed it onto the table, his hand tipping it precariously so that it was leaning to one side, and spun it a few times before settling it so the label was facing the wolf.

Instantly Jacob paled and everyone else leaned over to see what it was that made the wolf react,

'Instant hair-dye, for all your basic needs. Neon-orange.'

"Where did you even find that?" Jacob squeaked, he was sure there couldn't be such ridicolous colored dye...

"That's not important, what is though is the fact that you now have thirty seconds to start speaking before I decide to use this," He twirled the bottle again, "On you. Make that fifteen."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" He quickly stood up."Um..."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"You're not helping Nate!" Said blond gave a grin, he was sure he never wanted to see again. He faced the Cullen's and took a deep breath, "Recently... the clan had a meeting to discuss the problem with the vampires..." Rosalie glared at him, "OTHER vampires, in the area, sheesh" He quickly said seeing it, "This, however, turned into a fullblown debate caused by this bastard over here," Nate waved his hand and grinned, "He _kindly_ pointed out how juvenile we were being in this rivalry..."

"Don't forget idiotic, inane and just plain _stupid."_ Nate commented idly and recieved a glare from Jacob.

"For lack of a better phrase, he basically called us all 'juvenile children' and the council 'stubborn old goats with their heads stuck up their asses.'"

"Of course, I said it far more eloquently."

"... And what he's told us has been... completely... right," Topaz eyes widened in disbelief. "The way we've treated you has been out of line... As Alpha of the Quillete pack I wanted to apologize on everyone's behalf." Jacob bowed his head... Shocking everyone in the Cullen family.

"It's doubtful to think that you would change your way of thinking after a hundred years mutt..." Rosalie said after the shock wore off, and Jacob nodded in understanding.

Nate slammed his hand down on the table, hard. Which brought everyone's attention back to him and with a grin he continued, "Objection, Jacob has kindly refrained from using derrogatory statements and I would like you to show him the same respect."

"_Respect?_ You want me to show _respect_ to him?" Rosalie hissed, but Nate looked back unfazed by the action.

"Well, yeah. If you have nothing good to say on the matter then you should stay quiet, things will go a lot smoother without having to deal with things like that."

"You insignificant _human_..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with all the racisim here? I swear, first it's werewolves hating vampires, vice versa, now it's vampires hating humans? Look I didn't come here to preach to you, but it's views like yours that screw everything up, " He looked at Mrs. Cullen, "Please excuse my language. Keep going Jacob."

"Of course. I'm not asking you for forgivness because I believe we sure as hell haven't earned it... As for the treaty... You have obviously kept your word for the past hundred years and the pack would like to make a few changes to it."

"Here it comes." Rosalie muttered and crossed her arms.

"The entire thing was created from the hatred stemming between Vampires' and the shifters, because you have obviously kept your word for over a hundred years I think some of the previous rules can be changed... I propose we cross out of the boundries portion, because there's nothing we can gain from attacking each other and we pretty much know you'd stay away from us unless you were in need of something form us. Also, the Cullen family took an oath to never change a human into a vampire. Nate cross out the word 'never' and write this: 'if there was a worthy friend was in question, it would be allowed if they give consent'. I only ask that if it does come to that... that you impress upon them the same ideals you have as well. Which, in all honesty, I have no doubt that you'll do."

The Cullen family immediantly started to talk among themselves in harsh whispers, "Forgive me if I seem a little bit rude, but I was under the pretense that you... well, despised us." Carisle said and Esme agreed with him, "Why would you so blatantly throw away a treaty that has been keeping us from venturing into your lands?"

"Because... You all have obviously kept your word for over a century, we felt it was time for a change..." Jacob shrugged, "If it's alright with you I would like to call a truce between the Cullen famliy and the Quillete pack and tribe... We'll watch your back and you'll watch ours."

"... I must say Mr. Black-"

"Please call me Jacob, I don't think I could stand being called Mr. Black..." He couldn't help the involuntary shiver that escaped from him at the thought.

"Alright, Jacob. I must say this is a huge turn of events and as head of the Cullen family we accept your offer." Carlisle said and the two shook hands, He then turned to Nate, "What is your position?"

"He is an.... adopted... pack member-" Jacob answered for him.

"If it's alright might we speak with him?" Carlisle asked.

"Ask him not me."

"S'fine by me, Jake you have someone you need to speak to right?" Nate raised a hand and pointed it in Bella's direction. "You better get started, I hear charades is a great game." He commented off-handedly with an I-Know-All grin and seeing Edward keeping an eye on the two when they walked a few metres away, added, "You're welcome to go with them Edward if you're that worried. Though I don't understand why you would be. Jacob has excellent self control and he wouldn't hurt a childhood friend."

"Yes, well... If it's alright we'd like to ask you a few questions?" Carisle asked.

"I will only answer those I feel comfortable with..." Nate answered back, taking his eyes off Jacob and Bella, who was busy trying to tell her about the pack... Carlisle nodded.

"What is your name?"

"I was born Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto Uzumaki as it's known here. When I signed up for my passport though I had it legally changed to Nate Riven and it's the name I prefer these days. My old one had... too many ties to it for my liking." Nate answered.

"Alright, how old are you."

He sighed, this is where things were going to get a bit tricky, "I'm seventeen."

"We mean you're _real_ age." Rosalie supplied, hearing the brief hesitation.

"No, really... I'm seventeen. I take it Edward has chosen to enlighten you all about our... situation." Nate asked and saw a brief panicked look enter the vampire's eyes across the way. 'Or maybe not...' He thought sadly...

"Edward... Edward has told us about meeting you in the past and about the time you spent together..." Carlisle said and Nate nodded.

"Yeah, we were best buds at the time." Edward's eyes widened at the declaration, 'Is he... ashamed of me...?' He couldn't help but think.

"Could you maybe elaborate a bit...?" Carlisle asked and Nate nodded.

"Only to a point... Let's see... Because of certain circumstances I was forced from my home at age thirteen and I had planned on asking another good friend of mine if I could rent a place near him, but I was attacked along the way. I... don't remember much of it, but because I was so weak from travelling for so long I blacked out. When I came to I was in foreign room. The family that cared for me, healed me, and gave me a place to stay introduced themselves as the Masen's, Edward's family... I stayed with them for about two years, but then the sickness hit and I had thought they all died. A little after Edward joined his parents' I was called back to my home and had no choice but to return." He saw a brief flash of recognition in Carlise's eyes.

"That's right... I remember you..." The family looked at the patriarch of the family. "You were there the night Edward was admitted... had a bout with one one the nurse's I believe because she wouldn't let you through..." He stopped and glanced at Edward...

'So, he figured it out.' Nate thought and continued, hoping to bring the attention back to him.

"The trip back was... odd. The most I remember about that is this horrible sinking feeling and being covered in darkness. The next thing I knew I was waking up, not far from my village... When left my home's lands' again the time had changed. The first thing I did when I got here was pick up a newspaper... imagine my surprise when the date was no longer 1918, but 2007. Nearly a hundred years later."

"So, you're saying you _time traveled?_" Rosalie asked in a tone of disbelief and shook her head, "That's what you're expecting us to believe?" A humourless laugh erupted from Nate.

"I am not _expecting_ anything of you. I have told you what I know, believe what you will, but let me just say this: you, yourself and your family are vampires', there is a pack of shifters' living on the reservation and you have the nerve to tell me you can't except such a simple concept? Look at the facts, Edward and I met in the year _1916_ and here I am in the year 2007 without having aged more than four years. I _am_ human, a gifted one, but a mortal. I can die. So, maybe you can explain to me why I haven't?" He looked pointedly at her and she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm leaving you with my cell and home phone number, if you need to know anything from me or need to get in touch with the tribe. You'll need to get in touch with me first as I'll be acting as a 'll be meeting with either me alone or I'll be accompanied by Jacob." Nate handed over a small slip of paper he had been scribbling on to Carlisle. "I think this meeting is basically over..."

Hearing Nate's tone of dismissal everyone shuffled out slowly, but Nate remained seated as well as Edward across the way, who had yet to take his eyes off Nate.

"I... I can't believe it... You're really alive..." The vampire whispered, "All this time..."

"Yeah, I know. Never expected to run into you. Though this is rich- Dr. Cullen, you'd think he'd switch occupations at some point, but I guess he never tires of his line of work does he?-" Nate said wistfully, "I thought Carlisle would have recognized me quicker, but I guess even vampire's forget eventually." At Edward's look of confusion he elaborated. "The nurse I 'had a bout' with wouldn't let me in to see you because I wasn't family, stupid bint was going to have me 'escorted off the premises'. I may have threatened her a bit..." He conceded.

"'A bit'?" Edward remarked, making Nate cave.

"Alright, I _may_ have made her wet herself, but it's not _my_ fault she had no control over her bladder..." He could hear Emmett's booming laughter from across the way and smirked. "He certainly knows how to fuel one's ego, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, Emmett's good at that... Naruto... I don't know what to say..." He glanced over to the area where his family went off to and Nate sighed.

Instead, Nate reached up to his chest and yanked off a small silver chain now hanging from his fist. "Oh, you don't have to say anything, I won't spill on your little secret. Here you can have this back. I have no use for it anymore." He let go with a small clatter and Edward instantly recognized it, he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Jake, if you don't hurry up I'm trashing your car!" He heard Nate call out as he left, but he was too focused on the sterling silver ring with a cerulean colored stone, hanging off the thread-like material.

He picked it up feeling the chain slide though his fingers... 'It's still warm...', quickly pocketing it, he left to find his family...

* * *

Blackhaven18: Dun, dun, dun... anyone want to bash Edward over the head with me? *hold's up a bat*

Review's are greatly appreciated.

~TBC~


	11. Really Bad Analogy

Blackhaven18: O.O I'm soooooo sorry! As for my reason as to why this is so late? Three words: I got stuck. I won't lie, this is mainly a filler chapter... and I hate filler chapters, but I needed to skip over a few months. Next chapter will allow me to get back on track, I hope.

Disclaimer: Flames will be used to heat my coffee, I own nothing.

Song choice: Really Bad Analogy

By: One less Reason

* * *

Chapter 10: One less Reason

Being a veteran of the Civil war in 1861, Jasper Hale had witnessed many things in his human lifespan and even more as one of the undead. While his parents were a contributing factor in his upbringing, his fighting techniques and strategic attitude was based purely on his military training.

From the very beginning of his military career he was taught to dispatch the enemy quickly and efficiently. There was only one time in his life when he witnessed a soldier who chose to not follow his orders… too many had died that night.

As it is now, over a hundred years later, he continues to watch over his new family in silence, choosing instead to observe his surroundings for possible enemies and the like, rather than bringing attention to himself.

Jasper had taken the role of strategist in their little wayward group and had fallen into the niche amazingly well because of his previous life. Survival was always as the forefront of his mind, not just for himself, but for his family as well.

He was able to figure out quickly that all humans were mind numbingly predictable everywhere they went. They would flock around his family and he, _needing_ to get closer… It was, he supposed, due to the abilities of being what they were. They were designed to draw their prey in with their 'pretty' features and overall mysteriousness from not mingling with the others.'

Due to his precautions they have been able to successfully avoid any possible dangers and anything unexpected… That is until they met one, Nate Riven.

Never once in his life had Jasper met someone like the teenager, he was an absolute and complete… enigma. One he would see trying to make an effort to _appear_ as normal as possible and would most of the time succeed, if someone wasn't watching closely as he was.

Nate reacted to situations differently from other mortals they had seen; even Bella had yet to confuse him in such a way…

* * *

Flashback:

"_Is something the matter Nate?" Bella asked when she caught him looking at Alice for the twentieth time that day from his notebook._

_He blinked owlishly in confusion when the entire Cullen family looked back at the two, knowing he had been caught. Instead of answering though he sighed and after a few moments snapped his fingers in conclusion. _

_He looked at Alice, "You don't __**See**__ things… do you?" He asked and reiterated when he saw the family's gob smacked expressions, "Like making predictions or-"_

"_We knew what you meant man, we're just wondering how you __**knew**__," Emmett said and Nate chuckled. _

"_That's for me to know Emmett..."_

"…_And for us to find out?" The brawny vampire finished the common phrase when Nate paused, but the blond only chuckled and continued to draw and write in the book he was holding._

End flashback:

* * *

Strangely enough even with the secrecy the blond seemed to exude, Jasper felt a sort of kinship with Nate. Both were products of a war, all the signs leading to his conclusion were in the open.

It was there in his fluid movement, how his gaze was always flitting to and from people in the area, looking for anything unusual, how he _never_ let his guard down, even when it seemed to all others' he had. He could even hear a vague sound of metal clinking together from the pouches he was so adamant in carrying with him…

Nate had kept a tight lid on just what he was capable of but it wasn't until an incident that took place just outside the small Port Angeles mall.

Even to this day Emmett would spontaneously laugh when something happened that reminded him it. It was the day Nate had accompanied the Cullen family. As it turns out, Esme could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to be. Once she had heard he needed to pick up a few things it was agreed they would all go together…

Flashback:

* * *

"_Well, lookee here boys. We got ourselves a few dames," A fat man and his cronies leered as they neared the mall entrance. "We'll show you a real good time if you come with us." Nate glared at the group. _

"_Just ignore them, it's not worth it," Esme muttered and pulled on Nate's hand to bring him along._

"_What'chu staring at boy? Don't tell me you want some too?" The man erupted in belly shaking laughs and Esme had to pull harder on Nate's hand. _

_Once they left the group the tension immediately left and everyone was as chipper as before. _

"_Oh, I can't wait! We __**need**__ to get you some more clothes Nate. You can't always walk around in that mess you seem to like wearing and you're in luck! I helped Bella pick out some of her best outfits." Alice chirped as everyone made they're way inside and Nate saw the sympathetic looks being shot his way. _

_Especially by Bella. _

_He chuckled, "Sorry pixie, but I'm not here for clothes that are easily shredded. No matter how fashionable they are," He looked away as she pouted, "I'm not falling for that either. Good try though!" He moved out of her reach when she tried to make a grab for him and started towards a building across from the mall, thankful they were in public where she couldn't do much._

"_Fine! Jeez, you try and help a guy…" She muttered as Nate's form became a mere dot to human vision. _

_Once inside the family had split up, each going their own separate ways and decided once they were done they would meet back at the car._

_

* * *

__Within an hour the family had come back together, Alice skipping, while her husband carried the vast bags with her purchases and placed them in the back of their car. _

"_Where's Nate? You don't think he got lost do you?" She asked once she reached the rest of her family, sans Edward and Bella. _

_As soon as the words left her mouth they heard a sharp whistle from across the way and saw the large man from before, along with his cronies, chasing the blond as he ran parallel to the highway, a plastic bag clutched tightly in his grip. _

_Jasper and Emmett moved to aid the blond, but stopped when Alice shook her head a bright smile decorating her face. _

"_He can handle this one on his own." She answered and looked back to watch the show in glee. _

_Rosalie scoffed, "It's that tub of lard again," she hissed, "I swear the standards in this city have plummeted." Both Emmett and Jasper growled in agreement._

_They noticed that whatever Nate said back to the man once they cornered him had caused him to turn a rather fetching shade of puce… and then he reached for his bat._

"_He wouldn't dare!" Esme growled out when she saw him pull it from his jacket it and raise it up above the blond…_

_It was at that point that Nate ducked beneath the fencing and out of their line of sight, before reappearing behind the man as the bat came down. The older man stumbled forward when he hit nothing but air and Nate didn't give him the chance to recuperate before his foot landed hard on the man's ass with a loud smack. He fell into the fencing, busting it open with his girth, as the others' came to the scene. _

_Seeing them, Nate grinned and expertly hopped over the railing as they approached. The Cullen's knew this area well enough to know that below Nate was a thirty foot drop, but he didn't seem deterred by the fact. _

_The others' slowed seeing the maniacal look the blond was now sporting, thinking he might have been suicidal and was going to jump to the ground below them. Nate never was one to disappoint and he did just that. _

_Gasps rang out from those in the parking lot that noticed the group and had been watching since, as he jumped and perched himself onto one of the metal beams acting as support to a few buildings below them. _

_He gave a cheery wave and ran along it with amazing balance before leaping to a beam lower down and from there to the roof of a small bakery. _

_By now he was still a good ten feet from the ground and the people below looked on in amazement and some in slight hysterics when he didn't stop and made the last jump, landing at the bottom with a slight roll to take the impact off from his feet. _

_Nate's head jerked up when that infernal whistle sounded seeing the fat man on his tail once again. It seemed like Jumbo wasn't as dumb as he looked, he figured out about the maintenance ladder pretty quickly and made good use of it._

_Nate jogged in the opposite direction, allowing the others to close the distance before actually running across a few of the railings on a wheelchair ramp. Now he was a good ten feet below them. _

_He watched as his attackers paused and began to run around the entirety of the system, keeping their gaze on the blond._

_Nate grinned when they were a few feet from catching him and ran back across the railing to the point they started from. He sighed when all four cronies caught back up to him and tsked' at how out of shape they were._

"_Really boys, is that all you have? Frankly I'm disappointed and after all that talk…" He reprimanded when the fat one ran at him with a yell, the bat still in his grip. _

_Nate easily grabbed the man's hand and twisted the object from his meaty fist, before bringing his knee up into the man's expansive stomach… He went down like the ogre he was the Cullen's noticed and Alice clapped jovially. _

_The other three paled significantly when a blue gaze turned to face them and looked as if they wanted to run, but were glued to the spot. The older one pulled out a switchblade once he regained motion and the others' circled him, preventing escape. _

"… _You just don't learn do you?" Nate murmured and sunk down into an unfamiliar position, waiting. _

_All three ran forward simultaneously and Nate did a quick leg sweep that brought the first down and used the remaining momentum to flip his body out of the way of the oncoming knife. _

_He easily brought a foot up that dislodged the knife and sent it into the air above them, while Nate did a back spin kick that smashed the man into the brick wall behind him and knocked him out cold. _

_By this time the man still recovering from his impact to the ground from the leg sweep groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see the knife barreling towards him. Nate smirked at the squeal the man gave off upon seeing it and watched as it embedded itself into the ground a mere centimeter from his head. _

_He passed out when Nate delivered a blow to the side of his head the next moment. _

_As luck would have it the last man decided whatever they wanted from the blond wasn't worth the trouble anymore and started to run. The police sirens in the distance came to a halt as two men in tan uniforms looked over the scene and the other that was running down the sidewalk as if the devil was after him. _

"_Someone's going to have to go get him." One muttered and was about to get back into the car. _

"_Allow me gentlemen." Nate said and picked up a hefty, aluminum trash can lid. _

_He tested the weight lightly and finding it satisfactory slung it in the direction of the running man. With precision aim the lid sailed over the distance between them and collided with the back of the man's neck, officially putting him out of commission. _

_Emmett could be heard across the way howling with laughter and nearly doubling over at the mess as the rest of the family walked over to them to make sure Nate wasn't arrested. _

_He was released after a brief chat and a few more eyewitness accounts. Once awake the fat man started yelling at the blond to which Nate replied with a glare that silenced him. _

"_Oh, and Lard Ass?" Nate called out as the large man was handcuffed, "You owe some friends of mine an apology. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."_

"_S-Sorry for l-leering at y-you," He stuttered out at Rosalie, Alice and Esme before getting into the vehicle. _

_"As cool as that was, what was it they wanted?" Emmett couldn't help but ask, the plastic bag Nate was holding close to his body. _

_The blond just handed the bag over wordlessly to allow the brawny vampire access and he immediately began to rummage through it. "A wad of paper? This is what you were protecting?" He snorted and handed it back._

_"Not just any paper. It's specially treated rice paper that's a little thicker and more durable than others'. I thought I wouldn't be able to find it **anywhere. **There was no way I'd let those fools' get their grimy hands on this."  
_

"_What __**was**__ that you did?" Jasper had asked as Edward and Bella joined them, ignoring his brother's confused expression. _

_Edward's eyes widened comically when Emmett replayed the entire thing back for him in his mind and he gave Nate a look of slight awe.  
_

_For a moment Jasper noticed a brief panicked look enter the blonde's eyes at the question, but it was gone before anyone could question it. "… You ever heard of Parkour?(1)" _

* * *

Besides the fact that Nate could hold his own in a fight, he also seemed adept at conjuring and wearing many masks that hid his real emotions. While there was genuine happiness there was always an underlying torrent of negative emotions that swamped the good.

The blond had given him a concerned look when he found out Jasper was an empathic. That was also the day Nate's emotions just vanished when the vampire came into the vicinity, scaring Jasper to no end.

It was as if he vanished completely and when he asked Nate only replied: 'you were in pain because of my thoughtlessness… you're a good friend of mine and I didn't want to see you hurting.'

He never did reiterate exactly how he shielded his emotions so efficiently...

There was also the little problem of Edward not being able to read Nate's mind just as he couldn't read Bella's. Though his brother couldn't hear anything he often told them how different the two were.

Bella was an invisible and completely impenetrable fortress that blocked her every thought, as if she wasn't even there, while Nate's thoughts were merely 'shrouded' by a wall or a veil.

He could tell without a doubt there was _something_ there, just something he couldn't reach.

Jasper would often catch his 'little' brother staring at Nate with an expression of… longing it seemed, when he thought the others' weren't watching.

There was something more between them than the two were saying and while it was hidden well, there were signs two other's of the family had picked up on.

Whenever Alice had seen Edward she would sigh and shake her head, which led Jasper to believe she already knew and was only respecting their privacy. It was a little different when Rosalie found out.

At first she denied it thinking she must have just been imagining things, but when the actions increased and she threatened to burn all of Alice's clothing she became apart of their little group.

It wasn't until Nate and Edward's fight that the three's suspicions of their past became concrete.

* * *

Flashback:

_Jasper was leaning against the house, watching as Emmett explained to Nate how one played a video game after hearing the blond had no idea what it was._

"_Hold up, so I control my player with a game controller and I try to 'kick your ass' in this fighting game," Emmett nodded, "What's the point in that when I can kick your ass right now?" Nate asked with a completely innocent face and Emmett responded with a booming laughter. _

"_You're a funny guy! Now seriously..." _

_Edward was at the time watching the interaction between the two, as usual, but emotions of jealously rolled off him when Emmett slung his massive arm over Nate's shoulders in a huddle like formation. _

_Once Emmett had declared Nate as being 'deprived of the finer things in life as a child' and their conversation had ended. The blond had grabbed the small baseball near _

_Edward. _

_He yelled for Emmett to go long and in a burst of speed Emmett was twenty feet away grinning like a madman as he made taunting gestures. He didn't catch the sly look as it crossed Nate's features, but Jasper sure did._

"_Why are you here?" Edward had asked his tone only a little ways away from seething._

_"…Carlisle wanted to go over a few things… I thought you knew that already," was the blonde's answer. _

_"No… Why are you here with us? You're work is done, but you're playing with Emmett." _

_Nate saw his point and shrugged, "Dunno, I guess I just like hanging out with you and your family. Bedside's Emmett wouldn't let me leave when I asked what a 'console' was. " _

_"… You shouldn't __**want **__to hang out with me-" Edward tried, but Nate's eyes narrowed at the attempt. _

_"Who are you to tell me who I can or can't hang out with?!" Nate growled out, cutting him off before he could continue.. _

_"Would you just shut up for one moment?!" Edward hissed back and barreled on, "You shouldn't __**want**__ to hang out with me… I'm nothing but a __**monster**__!" He snapped and faced dulled cerulean eyes, before they filled to the brim with contempt and Nate smirked._

_With a sardonic laugh Nate replied, "Edward, you have no idea what a __**monster**__ truly is… It's not a term you should be throwing around lightly." _

_"Oh, and you do?" Nate shrugged again and watched as Edward walked away from him. "I'm done trying to warn you."_

_Nate turned towards Emmett again, looking ready to wipe that smug look of the brawny vampire's face, but not before stiffening at the phrase Edward uttered next. Never once had Jasper seen Nate shake with such… unrepressed rage._

_It was something he shouldn't have heard, being as far away as he was, but judging by the blonde's pale pallor, he did.._

_"I wish I never fell in love with you…"_

_Jasper was vaguely aware of the click in Emmett's jaw as it fell open, his wife's look of pity as she watched from the deck above them, no doubt __**aware**__ of this before it even took place, Rosalie's aghast expression as it morphed to one of disgust aimed at her brother._

_He watched as a Nate's gaze turned to face them, looking as if he was a frightened animal, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. _

_Nate figured it out. That three of the Cullen family; no, four including Emmett now, knew._

_Just how they figured it out, or how long they knew he obviously didn't know, but it didn't change their knowledge. _

_Both Edward and Nate had thought they were well guarded and they were… Jasper could vaguely see the blond trying to figure out where he went wrong._

_It seemed as if Edward's relationship with Nate was a mistake to him, Jasper figured that much out. _

_A snapping of a twig in the woods nearby caught their attention and they looked to see a large mass heading towards them, a flash of russet colored fur and the smell of wet dog informed them of who it was… and boy did he look pissed._

_No one stopped the wolf, knowing that what he was about to do was well deserved._

'_Huge mistake Edward.' Jasper thought as his brother continued to walk in the opposite direction, 'Never turn your back on anyone.'_

_Hearing his siblings and Jasper's lingering thought he turned around just as a huge mass slammed into his chest, knocking the wind from him. _

_For once he was glad he couldn't breathe because he knew he'd be hard pressed to get another lungful after that hit. _

_Edward's body seemed to collapse around the hit and he was flung backwards into the one of the trees behind him, snapping it in half._

_Panting slightly, Jacob walked back over to Nate, nudging his large muzzle against the blonde's limp hand and whining when e reached his friend. Nate was still shaking lightly and nodded before heading back over to his vehicle, while Jacob shifted behind a few bushes and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants. _

_Alice was the first to reach Edward still shocked by the sudden attack._

"_That was just a warning Cullen, next time you won't be so lucky." Jacob stated and joined Nate in the car before it took off. _

"_Are you alright?" Alice asked as the other's joined them and she grabbed Edward's hand to pull him up. _

"_Yeah, man. You were hit pretty hard." Emmett added in and watched as Edward pulled off his jacket and undid a few shirt buttons._

_He pulled it open and immediately a white object hit the ground below them. Rosalie bent down to grab the baseball and held it up. The ball seemed to be glowing with a light iridescent blue and the smell burned their noses._

"_That… was what knocked the wind out of me…" Edward wheezed, finally getting his voice back. _

_All the vampires' shared a look of confusion…_

End flashback:

* * *

(1) n. A sport or athletic activity in which the participant seeks to move quickly and fluidly through an area, often an urban locale, by surmounting obstacles such as walls and railings and leaping across open spaces, as in a stairwell or between buildings.

Courtesy of Dictionary . com

Other than that, there's vids on Youtube about it. Check it out if you have time. Definitely some of the craziest stunts I've ever seen.

~TBC~


	12. Sell Your Soul

BlackHaven18: Yeah… I have no idea why the next part wasn't added in the _last _chapter, but it's here now. I even get the chance to torture Eddie a little, *Cackles evilly*

Onward to chapter 11 my evil minions!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

Song choice: Sell Your Soul

By: Hollywood Undead

* * *

Flashback:

_Nate winced as Jacob slammed the car door closed once they reached their destination and as he growled obscenities under his breath. _

_"Thank you…" He whispered and Jacob gave him a stern look. _

_"… What are you?" The question was blunt and to the point, and Nate cringed at the 'what,' not 'who'. "If I wasn't quick enough the prick would have figured out you threw the ball and, no offence, but no human should be able to land such a hit on vampires', no matter how 'gifted' they are. So, I ask again… What are you?" _

_"…Don't… interrupt me and I'll tell you. Just… keep and open mind about what I tell you…"_

_Jacob sighed at the answer but agreed, "Fine… You haven't given any of us a reason to distrust you. So, I'll listen."_

_"Thank you. Let's take this indoors; it's not something I should speak about in the open…"_

End Flashback:

* * *

_So, Nate had told Jacob part of his life. Of course, he omitted certain details, but the wolf was now the one person in Nate's life that knew what he exactly what he was capable of doing. _

_There had been doubt at first, but when Nate pulled out various pictures, old newspaper clippings, and created a Henge no Jutsu to alter his image into Sam, Quil, and then Embry Jacob's doubt nearly flew out the window. _

_Nate told him about the Shinobi Nation, of the Hokage's, about the rivalries and allies between the villages, and about his own position with the leaf village, how he was and always would be a soldier first and a person second. _

_Jacob didn't even blink when Nate's parent's walked into the room, but observed them with a keen look, to which Nate chuckled and dismissed one. _

_The entire room filled with smoke as his 'father' disappeared. _

_The look on Jacob's face had been priceless._

* * *

Chapter 11: Sell Your Soul

A cacophony of scribbles permeated the air as Mr. Binns', the science teacher, continued to write different theorems on the board, but Nate could barely concentrate and his gaze kept flitting to the orange leaves currently raining down from the sky.

He could never concentrate worth a damn during this time of the year even as a child and he would often make himself scarce, by skipping, during this time.

He glanced at the board again, trying not to look at the date mocking him in the corner, but was unable not to.

_Eighth of October…_

_'…_Two more days… only two…' Tearing his eyes away from the date he forced himself to focus on the constant monotone of the teacher. '… When am I ever going to use this?' Nate thought as another theorem was added to the list and too another glance at his watch. 'Oh, crap… I'm going to be late if this keeps up.'

He heard a slight shifting behind him and internally sighed, knowing what was coming.

Nate shifted his head to the left as yet another wad of paper was thrown at him and kept his face perfectly neutral as it hit the teacher.

"That's it Mr. Newton! Detention after school for three weeks, you'll be scraping the gum from the undersides of the table." The teacher hissed out, when he looked over Nate shoulder, whose was gazing innocently at his pad, to see Mike's hand still out stretched. A look of horror crossed over his features.

'Fool,' Nate thought sullenly and copied the next problem into his notebook before the bell rang. He quickly bolted from the classroom, making sure to send a furious Mike the thumbs up on his way out.

He ran down the hallway, avoiding people left and right, apologizing loudly as he went and the most of the students gave bemused expressions at the daily occurrence. Nate saw the back of a familiar head, a full six inches above most of the other students and he pulled out a small envelope thrusting it into the other's hands as he ran past, not stopping.

"Give that to your dad for me!" He called out over his shoulder and just about dove through the exit doors.

* * *

"Well that was odd." Rosalie murmured as she glanced at the envelope in Emmett's hand.

"Is it me, or does he seem a bit… jumpy lately?" Emmett voiced, "You don't think he's avoiding us do you?"

"… No, Edward's apologized since then and in all honesty I think we should just leave him alone. If he wanted us to know he would have told us already." She reasoned and walked away; her heels hitting the linoleum of the school hallways in a staccato beat.

"Yeah, I guess you're…" Emmett looked up to see his wife already gone, "Talking to myself already… I blame Nate." He said in an exasperated manner and went to join her.

* * *

Edward watched as a blond blur ran from the building at top speed, jumping over small bushes and hedges frantically as he bolted down the road. Nate hitched the strap of his backpack and turned a sharp corner, and then he was gone.

A giggle to his right interrupted him, "Follow him Eddie, I want to see what he's been doing."

At the voice Edward whipped his gaze to the now occupied passenger seat, "Alice, when did you-"

"You must be really out of it; we've been here since you got in the car." Emmett's voice sounded from the back, "Jasper's taking the other car home, so Rosie and I decided to join you on this little stalking trip."

"I'm not stalking him." Edward rebutted and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, but _I_ still want to see what's he's been up to. I haven't gotten any visions from him lately and it's been driving me insane."

"Well, _I_ still say we should just leave him to his business and go home." Rosalie gave Emmett a scathing look, "I _still_ can't believe you dragged me here."

"Oh, right. Like you're not curious too?" He teased and she shook her head in exasperation, used to her husband's antics.

"… Of course I am, but I'm still not going to invade his privacy."

"Alright, so let's say we just _happen_ to swing by on our way home from school? Any objections?" The car stayed silent and Emmett whooped, "Let's get rolling, Jeeves! Start the car."

"…Fine, but we're not staying." Edward relented, his curiosity finally getting the best of him and pulled out of the parking lot…

* * *

"Dammit, Ted! Watch where you're swinging that fucking pole!" A gruff sounding man yelled as the Cullen's drove up to an area, where most men wore an orange hard-hat.

It had taken awhile to find Nate because he took all the back roads and jumped over fences to get his destination.

Rosalie, no matter how curious, had hissed at Emmett's recommendation to just ram through. There was no way she was going to let them scratch- much less dent- the car.

The scent they followed had stopped about eight miles out of town, near a small iron factory that was abandoned in the late 1920's… or what was left of it.

A man, most likely a newbie, who had been transporting a long wooden beam, perpendicular to his shoulders, quickly turned in the direction of the voice, taking the beam with him.

Men nearby ducked as the beam sailed over their heads.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" The gruff man from before bellowed now, "NATE, HELP THE FOOL!"

A man that had been shoveling in a nearby ditch glanced up and nodded, piercing his shovel into the ground.

Nate walked up clad in large worn jeans- held up by a belt as it hung precariously off lean hips-, work boots covered in mud, an orange hard-hat atop his head and no shirt. His blond hair was pulled back and hidden beneath a black bandanna that stuck out from the back of the hat and his tanned skin had a light sheen to it from the perspiration.

It was painfully obvious he worked out, from the light definition of his sculpted abs down to his toned arms and legs. He was not by any means built like Emmett was, but he did have the lithe body of a swimmer or a dancer.

One built for swift reactions and survival, not show.

Edward gulped at the sight, now wishing he was _anywhere_ but here.

"Sure thing sir," Nate said and grabbed the back end, before the man could harm anyone.

Alice whistled, "My, my, my, who knew he was hiding _that_ underneath all those clothes he insists on wearing."

Both Nate and the other man place the beam onto a pile of others and Nate waved as the man left and then turned to look at the ostentatious car parked next to the other older models.

"Dude, I think we were caught." Emmett said as Edward started to drive out of the area. He looked back through the trail of dust behind them to see the blond just as he gave them the finger, "Oh, yeah. We were definitely caught."

* * *

"Damn Vampires. I thought they were supposed to be 'masters of stealth'?" Nate snorted, "Like hell they are." He ranted thinking back to the earlier incident. "Why it didn't cross their minds to just _ask_ what I was doing I'll never know."

The road was quiet tonight; Nate mused as he walked alongside the pavement back towards Forks.' The job had ended at seven and judging from his watch only half an hour had passed since he left.

He sighed; it felt like he was always in a rush these days, as weeks seemed to pass by like the very cars on this road. Well, he was going to take his time heading home today.

'My Kami… I'm going to be eighteen in a few days…'

Eighteen years… Only eighteen years… To him they seemed like an eternity, but now? Life seemed to dull without is usual barrage of missions the council sent him on. Even _with_ the vampires and shifters.

_Homesick_. The word never meant anything to him before, except for being words on a page. It was different. Even though he loathed the idea of being anywhere near that pathetic excuse for a village… he still missed it.

His friends, the people who were like family to him.

In a sense he was alone out here because as far as he knew… there weren't any other ninja outside of the ninja nations. Hell, it wasn't like he could walk up to someone and ask… That'd land him in padded room faster than he could say 'Kyuubi.'

He hitched his backpack further up his shoulder, watching as twin lights lit up the forest ahead of him. Nate halted mid-step as those lights came into his view…

It was strange.

He watched as the lights lit up his form and beyond him, but he was caught, completely transfixed. His vision wavered and the lights seemed to morph into four, then six.

The ground beneath him suddenly felt much farther down and he stumbled slightly from the dizzying effect.

"Sit… I need to sit…" He rasped out, falling forward slightly and feeling the rough texture of gravel dig into his palm. It might as well have been a hundred needles as far as his sensitive skin was concerned and he moaned as his head started to pound.

When his senses came back to him it was like blinking. One moment he was on the ground, staggering around like a drunken man and the next he was standing, perfectly erect, as if the entire ordeal had never taken place.

He blinked, trying to clear his head of the lingering fuzzy effects.

Taking in his surrounding he noticed his bag was not at his side where he thought he left it. Instead it was ten feet behind him.

When had he dropped it?

Nate shook as a forceful wind swept passed him, ruffling his hair and jacket.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Nate knew he slammed the front door shut harder than necessary as he bolted through and slung his bag onto the black couch. He had run the distance back after the incident, not wanting to experience another and be left in such a vulnerable position again.

"…Shit!" He hissed and ran a hand through his hair despairingly; the action had been a nervous habit of his. One he had thought he had broken, but apparently it was back full force.

Letting out an almost keening whine as he realized what he did and looked up at the clock, but did a double take.

_12:56_

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no it can't be. That would mean I was out there for over five hours.'

His breathing came in harsh gasps and he willed himself to calm down, focusing on slowing his breathing before he passed out. Maybe he was sick? He could just have a case of the flu, knowing that a few students' were out because of it this week. It would make sense that he caught it from them…

'Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I've never been sick a day in my life.'

A constant clattering noise from the kitchen caught his attention and he relaxed once he saw his silver and black colored phone vibrating across the counter top.

'Alright Nate, this is not the time to be panicking.' He moved towards the phone and picked it up, looking at the caller.

_C. Cullen_

'Odd… Well, I did say he could call me night or day. It must be important for him to be calling this late thought.'

The phone flipped open with just the slightest of pressure, but just as he was about to press the green button and answer his vision developed a blackish tinge to its edges.

"Oh, fuck. Not… again."

The phone clattered to the ground as Nate's body slumped backwards and he unceremoniously hit the floor; blue eyes slightly open, but his gaze unseeing.

Nate was consumed by the darkness swamping his vision.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier:

Carlisle glanced over a few medical documents across the desk in his study, making sure to memorize the symptoms of each ailment and think of what regiments he should have his patients follow.

He couldn't help but sigh when he found his mind wandering back to the envelope given to him from Emmett. It had been a brief note from the wolves and what they heard from their allies in Italy.

Apparently they were all on edge about a few suspicious looking human characters' that entered Volturi grounds and requested a meeting, claiming 'sanctuary.'

Once the visitor's had left, unharmed, the Volturi had begun to move their squads into various positions of easy to defend and attack from, pushing the small shifter pack further into their own territory than they already were.

The suspicious movements and actions worried all of them.

Just what could they be planning?

"… I need to speak to Nate…" He murmured and pulled out the slip of paper with the blonde's cell number that had taken up permanent residence on his person, in one form or another, and dialed the number on his desk phone.

A few moments of ringing later and Nate's voice came on the phone…

(Hey…)

(Oh, good Na-) Carlisle stopped abruptly when the voice continued, meaning he got the answering machine.

(I'm obviously not at the phone right now, so just leave me a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Unless you're a solicitor, then you can take your phone and shove it up your- )

The phone beeped… and Carlisle had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Hello, Nate. This is Carlisle, I just read your message and I must say this worries me. It would be great if you could join me in my home office for a reevaluation of the Volturi and what we should do in the mean time. Just call me back on my home phone…" He placed the phone back into its cradle.

If the sinking feeling currently making itself home in his stomach was any indication, the Volturi were going to become a handful…

* * *

Blackhaven18: Le gasp! So, Edward and Nate are kind of on speaking terms now. =D. Though, now Nate is in even more trouble. ~Fuu, fuu fuu~ It's all apart of my master plan *Rubs hands together like evil movie villainess.*


	13. Meant to Live

Blackhaven18: I know you guys are going 'Finally!', but it's up and I tried to make is a longer chapter. So far it stands at a little over six thousand words, excluding the author notes.

(PS: You don't have to read the next three paragraphs, I'm just ranting.)

Internet is finally up and running, no thanks to the two first guys we had come out to hook it up.

The first guy couldn't figure out what was wrong and sent out the second guy the second day. When the second one made it out here, he said 'Might be the modem', notice the key word being 'might.' He came back out six hours later with a new one, as he didn't bring one with him- you'd think he'd have an extra on him just in case- and turns out it wasn't that.

The third finally pegged the problem as being 'crossed wires' and I posted this as soon as my connection was up and running. Oh, and all this was supposed to have been taken care of before we moved in.

Isn't life grand?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the dried lint in my pocket.

Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

Song used: Meant to live

By: Switchfoot

* * *

Chapter 12: Meant to Live

~Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock~

A groan echoed from the floor in the kitchen and a few minutes later a slight shifting followed.

'… Why's that damn clock so loud?' The thought rang out in Nate's head and he rubbed his temples, trying to dissuade the sound. Suddenly he stopped, realizing he was feeling the cold, hard surface of tile beneath him and not the softness of his bed. 'Wait…'

His gaze snapped open in surprise and only barely recognized the familiar white pastel ceiling above him. The very ceiling he himself often scaled to check, set, and reset motion sensor traps he designed himself.

'W-Where am I?' Slowly, he pulled himself off the floor, using the counter edges as support and checking his surroundings in a motion that was so ingrained he didn't even notice as he took inventory of the doors, windows, and areas large enough for him to sufficiently cover himself.

Escape routes and hiding places.

'Kitchen, but what was I doing…? Was I attacked?' A flash of silver on the counter triggered a déjà vu moment and he realized what he had been doing before he fell had been important, but couldn't pull the memory forth from the recess of his mind. 'Phone, I was checking my phone and then I… I blacked out? But what was I doing before?' He grabbed the thin cell and looked at the display screen, hoping to possibly renew the vacant gaps in his memory.

_One missed call, C. Cullen._

Suddenly, the memories rushed back with such a force it nearly had him back on the floor. Only his tight grip on the counter kept him standing.

* * *

"_Riven, you're working the ditch shift today," A large man holding a clipboard called out over the crowd of other worker's. _

_The sun was out that day, which might as well have been a supernatural occurrence in the town of Forks'. It was also warm enough to work without a shirt and hopefully regain that tan he had in Konoha. Without it he looked a little sickly, the pale complexion that Bella had was something he would never be able to pull off to the extent that she had. _

_The Cullen children also showed up. They had been following him from the school grounds, their curiosity finally getting the better of them. He was able to feel their presence and careened through allies and ambled over fences, just to toy with them a bit. If they wanted to find out what he was up to they would have to work for it._

_Then by the time he knew it, his shift was over and he was heading home. He walked along the familiar curvy road path and that was when the first symptoms started…_

* * *

"That's… that can't be good." He murmured, as he remembered how he zoned out the previous night after becoming entranced by the dancing headlights.

Nate reached for the pad and pencil nearby, usually reserved for his shopping list. "Alright, I need to start off slow. What symptoms did I have last night and when I woke up?"

After a few minutes he looked back down at his continually growing list:

_Fainting_

_Dizzy_

_Swooning_

_Distortion (of reality)_

_Shaking (slight)_

_Tired_

_Confusion_

_Memory loss (Amnesia?)_

_Headache_

"Wait a minute… I was feeling off even a few months ago. This has been going on far longer than I thought." He said as he recalled how he had behaved in his past and recent confrontations.

_Weak_

_Pain _

_Throbbing of the limbs_

_Shortness of breath_

_Paranoid_

_Easily angered_

The other symptoms had started off slow he realized and built of gradually over time. It would explain why he wasn't able to notice it until now…

Weak; his fist colliding with a boulder during training and drawing blood from a minor abrasion that in the past wouldn't have any sort of effect or if it did would heal over in a matter of seconds.

'That's another thing,' He scribbled again on the sheet.

_Slower healing_

Pain, shortness of breath, and throbbing limbs could all be categorized in the same area. These days he would easily become sore and tired during the simplest of tasks. His previous stamina had taken a hit too, he would be breathing hard after running ten miles when he used to run twenty and even thirty if he was feeling up to it. His strength seemed to be diminishing as well, when he lifted heavy items he was often left with an almost empty, throbbing feeling in his limbs. As if the bone all but disappeared.

Easily angered; how he nearly attacked Edward in the music store, thinking it was someone trying to catch him off guard to kill him. He could clearly remember wanting to snap the neck of the impersonator, wanting to watch the man writhe on the ground, trying to breathe through the blood invading his lungs. Nate wanted to see the man die in a pool of his own blood for even _thinking_ of toying with him in such a way.

His entire body still just as the ending tail of that last thought winded through his head, slightly horrified with himself. When had he _ever_ wanted to witness such a thing? Even when something like that was required of him during a mission he _always_ made sure to make his enemies death swift, but now it was almost as if he didn't care for human mortality. His thoughts were becoming almost… sadistic, cold-blooded, _and evil._

His body shivered on its own accord at the thought and he brought the pencil in his hand back down to the paper.

_Blood thirsty_

'I… I need to research this some more. Maybe the medical books Tsunade left can shed a little light on this… but I need to deal with Carlisle first… Oh, shit. Today's Thursday, I was planning on calling in sick tomorrow…' He bit his lower lip in thought; if he called in sick it would explain his absence today as well. 'Alright, that sounds good. Now to call Carlisle…'

* * *

Carlisle Cullen looked over the note from Nate again and back to the piles of books he retrieved from his vast library. He had read and reread the description Nate had left him in the letter about the Volturi's 'guests' and each time he couldn't shake the feeling of recognition.

The two smallest of the three had been clad in dark brown cloaks for most of the journey until they divested them at the entrance. According to the letter there appearance was reminiscent of old men, with their frail, bent over bodies, loose, folded skin and bald head. Nothing that was too odd. It wasn't until both simultaneously looked up into the patch of trees to their observers did they see that something was severely wrong with their first assessment.

It was the eyes, an almost caramel color that darkened to black and bled into the white's of their eyes, consuming it completely. They didn't have the characteristics of a vampire nor of any wolf and they obviously weren't human, but what in the world did that leave?

The third was the largest of the trio, being around six foot five and he too wore a dark cloak. When asked to show themselves he raised a hand to the others' and they immediately followed the silent order. From this one action it was clear who the leader was. He didn't do anything odd until after the meeting, when all three of the head of the Volturi: Aro, Caius and Marus escorted them to the door.

When the group was all set to go, their cloaks back on and their packs handed back to them a rookie vampire made a mistake and if the guests didn't react the others' would have.

Being new, he was far stronger then his sire and the others' more experienced than he was. He pushed his luck when he spoke of the guests when their backs were turned and it was with that disobedience that his life ended.

The large man didn't even spare him a glance as what was seemingly his belt unraveled from his waist and dropped to the floor, the suns rays glinting almost ominously off the steel coating it had. It wasn't until it was completely unraveled that the wolves realized his 'belt' was attached to the base of his spine and a large, black stinger was at the end.

The newly discovered tail, around three inches in diameter, laid itself in coils on the ground, looking around nine feet long and when the vampire turned away it lunged with incredible speed to wrap around the man's torso. The stinger plunged itself into vampire chest cavity and forced its way in deeper, before quickly retracting and once again and stabbing deep into his forehead.

The vampire crumpled into a heap at the man's feet and the tail retracted. The others' who escorted the trio the rest of the way out never said a word after that.

Carlisle sighed as he finished leafing through another book, still unable to find what he was looking for. If only he could remember exactly where he read about them…

He let his head fall into the palms of his hands in thought. It was in a book of mythology as well as religion, he knew that, but most of the books he had were falling apart. Some were thrown when they became too deteriorated to read anymore and in this weather it happened more often then he would like. He prayed the book he was looking for was not one of them.

"I wonder if it's in the attic." He said out loud, thinking to all the books he and his wife wrapped to protect them from the moisture.

Only the oldest books were placed into the trunk upstairs and it would explain why he wasn't able to find it among the other books. He quickly made his way up into the dusty room and finding the maroon trunk wedged between Edward's old records and the family's outdated clothes they couldn't bear to part with just yet.

A thick layer of dust slid from the lid when he lifted it open to sift through the contents inside. After a few minutes his hand came into contact with a thick book and upon unwrapping it saw the title and the author's name.

'_Dante's Inferno'_

'_Dante Alighieri'_

Sighing to himself in relief he brought it back to his office and began to carefully turn the pages of the musty book.

He was a few paragraphs into Canto 17 when he found what he was looking for and before he could leave another message on Nate's cell his wife appeared in the doorway, "Carlisle," she said, "Nate just called. He wanted me to say he got your message, but he needs a couple of days off for… familial reasons and left us the number for Jacob's cell phone."

"Alright, thank you Esme." He gratefully accepted the number and dialed it before he did anything else.

(Yeah?) The voice was whispered on the other line and Carlisle knew he was taking a risk doing this while school was still in session, but unfortunately this couldn't wait.

"Hello Jacob, I'm sorry for calling while you're in class, but I needed to set up a meeting between you and I. It has to do with the Volturi and what possible actions we could take… that and I think I may know what they're meeting, if the description Nate gave me is anything to go by." He rattled off quickly, but slow enough for the wolf to understand.

(Seriously? Alright, I can fake a seizure or something and be over in a little bit. Hang tight.) The line went dead and Carlisle placed the phone back in its cradle.

He looked back at the open book on his desk, the illustration filling up one of the two visible pages. The intricacy was certainly something, the works of today just didn't have the same feel to them these old works had. It was there in its small crosshatchings and subtle shading. It was the text about the creature though that had his full interest.

_CANTO 17__  
__  
"BEHOLD the monster with the pointed tail,  
Who cleaves the hills, and breaketh walls and weapons,  
Behold him who infecteth all the world."_

_Thus unto me my Guide began to say,  
And beckoned him that he should come to shore,  
Near to the confine of the trodden marble;_

_And that uncleanly image of deceit  
Came up and thrust ashore its head and bust,  
But on the border did not drag its tail._

_The face was as the face of a just man,  
Its semblance outwardly was so benign,  
And of a serpent all the trunk beside._

_Two paws it had, hairy unto the armpits;  
The back, and breast, and both the sides it had  
Depicted o'er with nooses and with shields._

_With colours more, groundwork or broidery  
Never in cloth did Tartars make nor Turks,  
Nor were such tissues by Arachne laid._

_As sometimes wherries lie upon the shore,  
That part are in the water, part on land;  
And as among the guzzling Germans there,_

_The beaver plants himself to wage his war;  
So that vile monster lay upon the border,  
Which is of stone, and shutteth in the sand._

_His tail was wholly quivering in the void,  
Contorting upwards the envenomed fork,  
That in the guise of scorpion armed its point._ (1)

* * *

"Thank you ma'am, I'll be sure to let you know about my dad's condition." Jacob said with as much weariness in his voice he could muster and nearly cringed at the sympathetic look on his teacher's face.

He hated lying like this, but sometimes he had no choice. After Carlisle called he ended up calling his father during his bathroom break and together they came up with a story that would allow him to leave campus for an undeterminable amount of time, leaving it open ended enough to allow for leeway if needed.

As it was, the story they told was that Billy needed to go in for some surgery. Jacob expressed that he would like to be nearby if his father needed anything. They conveniently left out whether it was minor or major surgery.

"You take your time dear; I'll send one of your friends with your homework so don't worry about that. Drive safe now."

"Of course, thank you."

He stepped outside into the cold air and shed his jacket once he reached his car. It was too damn hot to be wearing the thing anyway. Putting it into gear he pulled out of the parking space and started the journey to the Cullen home.

* * *

"No, no, no even this doesn't sound right, there's got to be something else." Nate groaned as he crossed off another ailment from the books given to him by Tsunade.

For the better half of the morning he worked his way through two books of possible poisonings and infections he could have contracted while being here, but nothing came up.

"At this rate I might as well just send a letter to Baa-san. At least then I'll more then likely get an answer within two months…" He said, the statement dripping with sarcasm. He picked up the next book and cringed slightly at the title,

'_What Ailments Should You Know About as A Ninja?'_

'What am I four now?' He thought and cracked open the thin book regardless. 'Chapter one: How to deal with fevers, pass. Chapter two: How to properly bandage and treat a wound, double pass…Let's see, nothing, nothing, nothing, no-wait a minute.' He brought a finger up to chapter 10, the second to last chapter in the entire book when the title caught his eye. 'Chapter 10: Chakra Poisoning, what it is and how to deal with it. Well, it's worth a shot.'

He turned to the appropriate chapter and began reading the text. It only barely went over some of the symptoms, but as it was, he had all of them. He reached down and pulled up a medical dictionary turning to 'Chakra poisoning' and quickly read through the definition.

_Chakra Poisoning: a condition brought on by excess chakra in one's system. It can be caused by multiple reasons, such as: Tied chakra lengths, or simply not expelling the chakra from one's system. Though, recent studies have led medical doctors to believe it might be passed down from family member to family member. It is not infectious like the flu or the cold. If the chakra is not expelled from the system it could cause irreparable damage to the body and eventually death._

'Tied chakra lengths must mean knotted lines that run the chakra throughout my body. It would certainly stop it from expelling all the way I suppose.'

More intricate symptoms were listed at the bottom and Nate mentally ticked them off in his mind as he went down the list.

'All of them… I have all of them. Mood swings, dizziness, dazes… it's all here.' He thought and opened another book to look for possible treatment, besides just expelling his chakra. Only one thing was listed,

_If symptoms persist after deteriorated chakra is gone from the system, seek medical attention._

Nate sighed, if this didn't work…

'No, this will work. I know it will.' Nate closed his books and made his way out into the forest a good ways away from his home and sat down, crossing his legs. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He brought his hands together and forced it from his body, seeing the familiar bluish tendrils whip around him…

* * *

A car door slammed just outside of Carlisle's home and he went to meet Jacob on the front deck, making sure to bring the book with him.

"Alright, you said you knew what those things were in the letter. I've already guessed their not vamps', shifters', or humans. So, let's here what you've come up with." He said as he sat down on one of the patio chairs.

Carlisle dropped the book onto the table in front of the wolf, "Skip to Canto seventeen and read about nine paragraphs in."

Jacob eye the book and cracked it open grimacing when he saw the words, "I never did like reading stuff like this, could never figure out what they're saying." He chuckled.

"If there is something you don't understand just ask me. I only want you to go over the description of the creature."

Jacob nodded and read over the passage, growing tense at what he was reading. When he was done he flipped back to the cover of the book and looked at Carlisle with apprehension.

"That book… was written in the early fourteenth century and was first published in 1314. The one you are holding is translated into English and I think it's the ninth or tenth time it's been republished." The vampire answered and looked at the book, "I can assure you this is no joke."

"Hold up though. I think I remember hearing something about this book, doesn't it like, talk about hell and stuff?"

"Yes, it speaks of hell, heaven and purgatory. I was going to tell this to you when both you and Nate were free, but I felt this was too important to wait." Carlisle said and Jacob nodded.

"Of course, I'll leave him a text."

"You wouldn't happen to know of these familiar reasons of his do you? If there's something I could do to help?" The vampire asked and Jacob looked nervous for a moment.

"…Nah, I just think he… needs some time off." The wolf answered, "I really should head home now, but I'll swing by on Saturday when Nate's here, if that's alright?"

"That sounds fine, goodbye Jacob."

"See ya'."

* * *

Nate gasped as the bluish tendrils suddenly retracted and he leaned back to lie on the ground, completely exhausted.

'… My headache's gone,' He noticed and slowly got to his feet, testing his limbs experimentally.

The first thing he noticed was how more energized he felt, it was as if he took his previous energy and multiplied it by ten fold. 'I-It worked…. It really worked.'

"Man, I haven't felt this great in months!" He exclaimed and ran the length back to his home.

* * *

The Next Day:

Esme paced in her kitchen thinking back to the phone call from Nate. He really had a wonderful family and she would hate to think anything ill happened to them.

"Esme?" She heard from the living room and made her way there. Upon reaching it she saw Emmett giving her a quizzical look, while everyone else feigned non-interest. "You alright? You've been pacing for the past few hours and that's not even mentioning how flighty you've been." She inwardly smiled to herself. She could always count on Emmett to be blunt.

Rosalie discreetly sniffed the air that wafted behind her 'mother' as she was the closest to the door. "Do I smell… muffins?" She asked and Esme gave a small smile at being caught.

"Yes, I also made a batch of cookies and some lasagna as well." She conceded and flopped down into a nearby chair, "I… sort of thought I should bring something over to Nate and his family… you know, just to see if he's alright."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle, "That sounds great Esme, I've been wanting to check up on him as well."

"Oh, me too, me too!" Alice chirped from the couch and dragged Jasper to his feet.

"So, I suppose this is going to be one of those family things?" Rosalie muttered and frowned.

"It's common courtesy to check up on neighbors and see if they need anything Rosalie," Edward commented and placed a bookmark to mark a page in the book he was reading. "It's the least we could do."

"Of course I know that, but dropping by unannounced? That seems rude to me." She muttered and grabbed the proffered container of cookies given to her by Esme.

"We'll only be a few minutes." Esme said and darted out the door.

"If you insist," Rosalie sighed and followed, along with the rest of the family.

* * *

Nate downed the last of the bourbon he bought from a nearby store and chuckled when he remembered the store clerk didn't even card him. With a simple henge and he took on the appearance of a thirty year old, brown haired, green eyed man. The clerk didn't even know what hit him.

"I suppose that's the benefits of living in this clueless society. Hell, with all their technological advances you'd think they'd be able to pick up on the vampires', and shifters'. Then again… I'm probably expecting too much of them." He hiccupped and placed the rather large empty bottle onto the bare table with a clatter.

He had purchased the second to largest bottle on the shelf, knowing he would need something strong to feel any of the effects. That, along with one of the bottles of sake Jiraiya stashed in his bag was sure to keep him under the influence. Even a few hours would be a reprieve.

He poured the liquid into a small dish and brought it to his mouth just as the doorbell went off. Swallowing it and placing it back onto the table he rose carefully and ambled towards the door, careful not to break anything in his home along the way.

"Wonder who that could be…?" He said and swayed for a moment before placing a hand onto the door knob to steady himself.

The door opened and his bleary gaze looked out.

There, standing in his doorway was none other than the Cullens'.

* * *

"Dude, you think he's been crying?" Emmett asked when Nate opened the door and Rosalie jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

_/Konbanwa, Nanika atta?/ _Nate said and most of the Cullen's looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh?" Emmett responded, voicing everyone's thoughts.

_/Douka shita no?/ _Nate gave them a confused look and Edward stepped up recognizing the sound of the language Nate was speaking.

"Nate, you're speaking in Japanese. We can't understand you."

The blonde nodded and replied, _/Gomenasai/ _His brow furrowed in thought and the others' sighed in relief when he spoke again. "Sorry, sometimes it's… difficult… to keep from slipping back." He replied, his voice still heavily accented.

"Can we come in Nate? We brought food for everyone." Alice broke the silence with her question and Nate wasn't quick enough to hide a wince. "Nate?"

"… You guys sure know how to time something just right, don't you?" He murmured, "Sure, I'll be right back."

The family watched as he nearly collided with a nearby end table on his way into the living room and followed kept their gaze on him to make sure he wouldn't collapse when as he walked to the living room.

The family glanced at the bare walls and Edward was able to pick up on a thin wire stretching along the underside of one of the upper windows.

"Is there a reason why there's like, no family pictures or paintings at all in this place?" Emmett asked as he looked down one of the hallways.

"I see what you mean, it's almost like… he's the only one who lives here. Emmett, get back here!" Rosalie hissed when she saw him opening random doors and looking into the rooms.

"… There's nothing in these rooms. Esme didn't you say the bedrooms were on the first floor?" He asked instead and she gave a brisk nod. "Only one of them is occupied and Nate's scent is all through it, the other two though? There's nothing but a few boxes here and there."

Emmett walked back to the living room in case Nate went looking for them and saw the blond come out from the kitchen, staggering slightly.

"You're drunk?!" Emmett declared as he realized why Nate was acting so funny and Nate raised a brow, he threw and empty bourbon bottle it into the kitchen trash and returned as the rest of the family sat down, an inquisitive look on their features.

The blonde didn't answer, but merely gave a shrug of the shoulders and sat down on the couch, pouring a spicy smelling liquid from a white bottle with Kanji. He leaned back and sipped from the dish, eyes closed, savoring the flavor on his tongue.

"Nate, you do know the drinking laws in this country state you have to be of twenty-one years of age to drink don't you?" Carlisle asked, eyeing the large white bottle he saw Nate pour the liquid from.

"Seriously? Well, that explains why the clerk at the first store threw me out. I had to disguise myself to get the bourbon at the other, but the sake was a gift." Nate said off-handedly, and seemed to take another deliberate sip. "Sorry, but I've been drinking on this particular day since I was thirteen. It's the one day I get drunk off my rocker and it's sort of a tradition. Please don't tell chief swan on me." Nate begged in a falsetto voice and Emmett laughed.

Nate watched the room spin some more before they answered and everything seemed to have slowed and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get back up. Instead he lay down on the two-seater couch he was on, his head resting on one end and his calf's supported up by the other. His arm was thrown over his eyes in attempt to block out the light most likely.

"But surely your parents don't allow this? Do they even know?" Esme uttered, horrified to think they would let their young son to do something like this.

"Nah, I doubt they would have cared anyway," Nate said, the words already gone from his mouth before he could retract them. 'Well, damn, must be the liquor.' He thought and glanced at Esme's shocked face, wondering what he was going to say now. "I'm drunk; it's not safe to listen to what I say at the moment." He decided.

"W-What did you mean by 'would have'? Why the past tense?" Esme asked and waited for an answer. When none came she noticed Nate's breathing had evened out.

He was asleep.

"Well, that certainly was rude." Rosalie muttered and crossed her arms, while Jasper's eyes widened slightly.

"He's in so much pain, Rosalie." He murmured and the family gave sympathetic looks to the blond on the couch, "But it runs to deep for me too pick up on the cause."

"That's so- wait, where's Emmett?" Alice asked and she looked around for her lug of a brother, realizing that at some point he had vacated the room.

* * *

Emmett looked over the locked door again. To break it down or not to break it down, that certainly was the question. It would leave too many marks, but then again the suspense was killing him. He grabbed the door knob and jiggled it again and chuckled in an almost perverse manner as a thought came to his mind.

He used his finger nails and placed them under the hinges, pulling them from the wall. Before long he was able to just lift the door away from wall and allowed inside.

The room was a study.

High ceilings, pure white walls and rows and rows of books cases, some in languages he only saw on anime shows advertised on the television these days and he couldn't understand a lick of it. However he was able to notice some of the books for what they were, the anatomy books and plant books were the most obvious ones as were the medical ones.

"Hmm… I never pegged that one as a book worm." He said in a thoughtful tone. He leaned further into the room and the wall to the left caught his attention. It was filled with multiple photographs and the grin on his face suddenly became devious, "Bingo."

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?!" He heard the sentence hissed and looked up to see his wife as well as the rest of the troop.

"Heh, hey guys." He replied sheepishly, "Oh, I'm just… hanging around."

"I heard you trying to unlock this door. Did you ever think that it was locked for a reason?!" Rosalie went on, but Emmett had tuned her out, nodding only every once in awhile and when she was done speaking he said.

"I know Rosie, but I found where he hid his pictures. Problem is I don't see any that has the description of his parents that Esme gave us. See?" He pointed his finger to the nearby wall, "I'd say he's about twelve or thirteen when he's wearing that orange jumpsuit looking thing. Man, Alice would maul him in a second if she saw him wearing that thing. In the one's where's he's wearing a more toned down orange and black I'd say he's around fifteen or sixteen."

The family moved closer to see the pictures Emmett was pointing at.

"Wow, he looks really young in these pictures." Alice said and tried not to wince at the jumpsuit Emmett pointed out. 'That thing should be demoted to dish rag.' She thought.

Edward glanced over them, feeling a sense of longing wash through him. It had been so long since he had seen Naruto like this, so… carefree. There were multiple pictures where the blond was grinning like a loon and making faces at the camera as his friends either laughed or groaned in the background him.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed and pulled small frame from the wall, "Check out this one!"

Edward stared at the photo for a moment and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. There was Nate, in a blue pajama set, the top half of his face wrapped in bandages and a large pad taped to his right cheek.

One thing was for sure, he had to have been sleeping to have pulled that look off, what with his mouth wide open, drool collecting in the corner of his lips and his head tilted back. There was a very attractive woman with long dark hair that was kissing his left cheek with a soft, almost loving, caress.

The photo was also signed in both English and Japanese.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, never give up on becoming Hokage. _

_Fujikaze Yukie._

"No way! He knows Yukie!" Alice squealed at the thought. "Oh, this is definitely her." She said as she looked over the picture, "She's one of Japan's best actresses ever!"

"I wonder who that is?" Rosalie murmured as she looked at the next picture depicting an older Nate with his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder in a friendly way. She had to be about five foot one with long blond hair that reached to her waist, and striking pupil less eyes a soft purple in color.

She too was very beautiful.

"That would be the priestess Shion." A voice called from the door way and everyone turned to face the man that was able to sneak up on them. "She's how I knew about your abilities Alice."

Her head whipped so fast in Nate's direction he could have swore her head snapped off, "Please explain?" She whimpered and stuck out her bottom lip before he could blink.

'The pout, it's that damn pout!' He growled in his mind, already feeling a twitch coming on."That so has to be cheating." Her eyes seemed to have watered, "Fine, she has an ability remarkably like yours. Only she's able to predict someone's death, which is, I guess sort of seeing into the future."

"That… is so cool!" Alice chirped, "How did you find out?"

"A group of friends and I were hired by her and her followers. The second she saw me she said that she saw my death occurring on this particular mission. Something about being taken out by some enemy and then seeing my friends standing around my grave." He looked at the ground as if he was imagining such a thing.

"But… you're not dead." Emmett dead panned and Nate nodded.

"How eloquently put," He muttered, "For her entire life she predicted the deaths of those around her and was never wrong." His eyes seemed to glow for a moment, "As far as I'm concerned if one more person tells me I've got to follow the script of some pre-written destiny I'm going to snap. I told her I wasn't going to die, that I wasn't ready and at first she laughed at me. Well, I guess I should have expected that if she was right for seventeen years of her life." Suddenly he smirked, "Only, I was the first to prove her that Uzumaki Naruto makes his own life."

"Sweetie… why isn't there any pictures of your father and mother?" Esme asked as she looked over the wall once again, thinking she may have missed something.

"…" Nate seemed to close up again as his face became completely neutral. He stilled as he didn't seem to know what to day. "… I'm sorry." He finally settled on and looked away in an ashamed manner. "Truth is… my parent's have been dead since I was three hours old."

Esme gasped and the entire room went silent at the revelation and although Rosalie seemed sympathetic as well, but something else was on her mind.

"So, you've been lying to us?"

"More like… omitting the truth, the people posing as my parents' were there merely for appearances; as it is, I'm supposed to kind of lie low. An emancipated minor draws to much attention, too much for my liking. I never meant to lie to you." Nate said, his voice bordering on a whisper.

A clatter behind them brought their attention back to Edward who stood their staring at Nate, the picture he had been looking at lying on the ground. "I… I thought you had been adopted." He said.

"You knew?" Rosalie asked.

"He… when we first met he told my family and I he was an orphan, but never really delved further than that. Hearing Esme speak about Mr. and Mrs. Riven I just assumed he had been adopted as we had."

The room grew silent again and Nate sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair, "I'm sorry you had to see my drinking habits and then hear that pitiful story, but I really need to be alone today. It's… sort a day of mourning for me y'know?"

"Of course Nate… we're apologize for intruding." Carlisle spoke up and escorted his family back to the front of the house.

"Don't… worry about it. I probably shouldn't be drinking like this anyway, but thank you. You came to see if I was alright, didn't you?" The blonde suddenly asked.

Emmett chuckled from the back of the group, "That's what friends do right?"

Nate smiled, "Yeah, thanks for that. Surprisingly, you lot have managed to cheer me up, excluding Emmett of course." He retorted playfully, ignoring the indignant shout of 'Hey' from said vampire. "I'll… see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, until then Nate." Carlisle replied and the family moved back to their respective vehicles.

* * *

Blackhaven18: Alright, chapter twelve is up! Whew! I apologize about the wait, it's been a very tiring week.

(1) An excerpt from Dante's inferno, by Dante Alighieri. Not mine, but will play a semi significant role in the story later.

~TBC~

Konbanwa- Good evening

Nanika Atta- What's up?

Doushita no- What's wrong?


	14. Get Through This

Blackhaven18: So, here's chapter 13. Sorry it's so late, but unfortunately professors know just the right moment to drop a load of school work on you. It's a conspiracy I tell you. This is just to let you know I'm still alive and kicking underneath the pile of papers.

I just have a quick question: Last chapter I deleted the AN and replaced it with chapter 12. Did that send an alert of a new chapter out? I have a feeling it didn't, but I just wanted to make sure. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the dried lint in my pocket.

Flames will be used to heat my coffee.

Song choice: Get Through This

By: Art of Dying

* * *

Chapter 13: Get Through This

The next morning, Nate decided, had gone over far better than its predecessor. The constant pressure weighing down on him all that day had completely disappeared now that the impending doom that was his birthday had passed and Nate could honestly say he couldn't be any happier.

It even helped that today's weather mirrored his current mood, the sun currently peeking out from just the right amount of clouds and not a grey one in sight. Nope, today only white clouds littered the sky. So, with a slight spring to his movement he easily threw the kunai in his hand towards the tree/assailant fifty feet away, the metal glinting dangerously in the sunlight just as it made a solid 'thunk', dead center in the imaginary bulls-eye.

He heard a low whistle behind him and glanced back at his current visitor, "You've got to spread your feet further apart for more balance Seth!" He called over his shoulder as he took out another kunai.

"Like this!?" Was yelled back and Nate took a glance back at his newly acquired student. 'Hmm… Sometimes I wonder exactly how I get myself into these situations.' He thought.

Sometime during the week Seth had decided at least one of the pack should learn some of the things Nate was capable of; even if it was only a little and feeling like an unneeded wheel at the moment he opted to be just that, approaching the blond early the next morning.

Meaning this morning.

Nate had awoken bleary eyed from the lingering effects of the alcohol to find a semi-naked Seth on his porch… And upon blinking a few times to clear his vision and find he really wasn't hallucinating, invited him in.

He quickly found the teenager was quite a fast learner, seeing barely any mistakes in the boys form. Of course what he was currently learning was only academy basics and his rapidly changing body didn't allow for much flexibility at the moment, but he still was picking it up rather quickly.

He walked over to him and saw Seth huff at the scrutinizing stare, wanting to rest the muscles he never thought he had most likely and smack the snickering blond. Nate ignored the glare and reached down to pivot Seth's left foot outward a bit more, ignoring the nearly pained squeak and nodded.

"Good job, you had everything but that foot down. Hold it for a little longer so I can explain." He said once the wolf began to relax slightly. "Now from this position it's easy to launch yourself forward into a run," Nate pressed slightly on the boys lower back to get him to tip forward slightly and Seth found that with his weight distributed it actually was easier. "Or you could drop down into a leg sweep if the enemy is too close and catch them off guard."

"…I get it… Yeah! That makes much more sense now!" Seth chirped and sighed when Nate gave him a cold water bottle.

"Keep practicing that stance I taught you. I could see you were having some trouble contorting your body in the direction you wanted it to go. The only thing I could suggest would be stretching early in the morning to loosen up. Because most of what I was taught depends on the body performing a certain way, ya' know? To get the hell outta dodge when needed." Nate said and Seth snorted, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with retreating to regroup."

"And that's the difference? Between running away and… regrouping?" Seth asked, knowing that either way he would feel like a coward.

"Yes, running away would be leaving your friends behind in battle and that is the ultimate shame you could bring to your family and yourself. Hell, it might just be better to commit seppuku then having your comrades come after you." Nate mumbled, thinking of the once popular form of self suicide.

"Sep-what?" Seth asked, completely bewildered.

"Nothing, nothing, anyway, retreating to regroup would something that is done when you are following orders of… a commander? Just, whoever is the leader of your group," Nate could see he hit a brick wall and knew he probably just confused the poor boy more, "Alright, say you and a your pack just caught wind of an unknown vampire in the area, I'm sure Sam and Jacob don't just send you on your way saying: 'fetch!', right?"

"No," Seth said dryly, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him.

"Right, they'd make a plan first, designate a group leader and then you'd take off?" Seth nodded, so Nate continued, "And if, on the off chance you get separated and there's a hoard of vampires that you can't take on alone, then you retreat so one: you don't die and two: hopefully you can get some back up. Understand?" Seth nodded vigorously and Nate stretched high up into the air. "Alright, I've got to head over to the Cullen's now, so I guess come back when you have what I showed you down to a tee. I want you to be able to do that in your sleep."

"I'll work on it." Seth promised and went off into the woods behind the house to shift and head back home.

Nate chuckled and took off in the opposite direction, 'Time to head to work.'

* * *

~Ding dong~ The bell went off and Esme went to answer it,

"Hey, I brought the containers back…" The family heard from the living room, the tone being sheepish at best and for a moment there was silence.

"Oh my, it's all gone. Did you store the rest?" Esme asked as they entered the living room and Nate's face brightened to a slight red as Jacob laughed from the couch.

"He eats nearly as much as I do!" He crowed when confused glances were thrown his way and could feel Nate's glare on him near the end.

"Just because you decided to eat one more bacon slice than I did, just to spite me, might I add, does not mean you can beat me when it comes to food." The blond pouted.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and turned away, muttering: "Keep telling yourself that blondie."

"Anyway, forget that, just how long have you been here? I don't think I've ever seen you up this early unless it meant food." The blonde remarked and nodded in understanding when Jacob held up a donut and some coffee. "That explains it then, bribery in its truest form." He said and reached for an empty cup, smelling the coffee.

"Well as they say, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" Alice joined in and held up an empty glass in a mock cheer.

"Hear, hear, I'll drink to that!" Nate crowed and did the same with his newly acquired beverage "However, I know I wasn't invited all for fun and games. Carlisle, you said you had some important information to share?" The blonde's face went from cheery to serious in only a second and although the Cullen's were used to Nate's quick changes of attitudes it was always a sight to see.

"Yes, I reviewed the letter with the descriptions of these newcomers' and I must say just reading about it made me nervous for several reasons." Everyone could hear Emmett snort in the background. "I'm pretty sure the obvious ones don't need repeating, so, I'll just go over what it is I found."

Carlisle pulled the reading glasses from his shirt pocket and flipped to the marked pages.

"Canto 17…"

* * *

Nate fought to keep a glare off his face caused by the offending little book in Carlisle's grasp. According to the vampire, the main character, feeling as if he had taken the wrong path in life decides to join the Roman poet, Virgil, on a journey through the circles of Hell, Purgatory, and Paradise to find his way back to God.

"There are a total of nine circles, each descending further and further into Hell. Depending on the weight of your crime here on Earth you are set to one of these rings." Carlisle explained the contents of the book, "The paragraph I just read on the beast Geryon, the guardian of the eighth circle of Hell, resembles the description of the man described in the letters."

"And these pictures…" Nate murmured, looking over the scans Carlisle made the other night. 'The work of demons… can't say it surprises me.' He thought and sighed, looking out of one of the glass walls the Cullen home sported and wondering where the hell his good mood ran off to, while the others' talked among themselves.

He slowed his breathing and tried not to reach over to shred the book, making sure to focus on the calm weather outside and the light breeze wafting through the trees. His eyes closed automatically for a few moments and opened again to see the slight reflection of himself on the glass. Leaning up a little he kept his gaze on it and felt his breath hitch when his cerulean eyes flashed to red and the figure smirked before letting loose a low rumble that could be mistaken as purring

Nate's cerulean eyes narrowed, 'He knows something…'

"Nate?" He heard a voice sound from his left, effectively breaking him from his thoughts and turned to face Jasper's curious gaze. "Are you alright? I'm sensing a lot of hostility on your part and… contentment…?"

Nate's eyes widened a fraction at the empath's, thankfully whispered declaration, knowing that was he was feeling was certainly not contentment. 'Could he be picking up on… Kyuubi?'

Just as he was about to speak he was drowned out when Rosalie spoke up a split second before.

"Y-you can't be serious? Demons, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, her astonishment at the conclusion made Nate sigh.

"Y'know, Rosalie's right. I mean, it's almost as unbelievable as vamps' and shifters' wouldn't you say?" Nate asked in a bored tone, completely ignoring Rosalie's hiss and placing the pictures back onto the table. "Did you say there are nine layers, Carlisle?"

"Yes, only the last three have inner pockets for the damned."

"How lovely, may I see the book?" Nate eased the book into his lap and shifted through the pages, 'Hmm… I can probably get this book at the library and get more research done there.' "Man, even with this possibility there's still not enough information as to what we're really dealing with here."

"And in all honesty, I don't think we're going to know until it's too late." Carlisle added and Nate nodded.

"That is always how it works, huh?" Nate agreed. "Well, Jacob and I will relay this back and tell the others to keep an eye out. I think that's all we can do at this point."

Nate sighed and leaned back further into the couch, catching Esme's glance at him. Knowing full well what was coming he decided to just throw as much onto the table he was willing to at the moment. Better to let a little information go now then to have them drag it out completely.

Especially since he wasn't quite ready to admit every sob story of his life.

"You obviously want to ask me something, why not just come out with it?" He started off and she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. She shook her head, but it was obvious enough for him to tell what she wanted to ask.

He looked away from her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and twiddled with the plastic lining on the chair. Jacob, he noticed, had started to tap his foot in anticipation and took another shaky sip of his coffee.

'Well, now or never I suppose.'

"… My mother," He started slowly, "… died in childbirth, dad skipped out on her when she told him she was pregnant with me. From what I was told by the… caretakers at the orphanage, my mother was a whore and my dad a bum." He rattled off, looking almost bored to the others', as if they weren't speaking about people that were supposed to be loved ones. "I never did believe them though; they had a tendency to lie through their teeth." He said with a smile, which in another situation would have been charming, but here was bordering creepy.

'He doesn't care.' Edward heard the phrase pass through nearly everyone's mind simultaneously as they heard Nate speak about his family in almost a flippant manner.

After a long period of silence, no one knowing what the right thing to say would be, Esme spoke up. "How… how are you financially dear?" Nate turned to give her a quizzical look, "I know it must be difficult for a seventeen year old to afford a house like that, go to school, and have a job. I just… wanted to make sure you were alright."

Nate was thrown off kilter for a minute at the… 'motherly' feelings emanating from Esme, but made sure not to show it. "I have enough money to survive and then some; you shouldn't worry yourself over something like that. I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself."

"I'm sure you are Nate, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"No… I didn't think it would," He replied softly and after a moment checked his watch. "Wow, I've been here for awhile, I really should be heading back, got that project due on Monday." He explained, obviously a change in conversation and his cue to get out while he could. He rose from his seat. "I'll see you guys Monday."

Nate silently moved out into the parlor and the only signal that alerted them to him leaving was the slight clicking of the door.

* * *

Edward watched from his perch on one of the tree branches as Nate immediately made his way to the line of the woods and walked alongside it, an easy position to hide from view in only a split second if he needed it.

Everything the blonde did confused the vampire and for a moment he wondered if he ever even knew Nate. Or if everything they shared so long ago was just a simple joke.

He held back a sigh and continued to watch the blond, feeling a vice like grip around his un-beating heart the longer he did. Suddenly Nate stopped.

"You know I really hope you have better things to do than stalking…" Nate called out over his shoulder and turned to face him as he jumped from his perch to land softly and make his way out into view. "Edward, as exciting this little role play fetish you have going on is I'm going to have to decline. You see I'm rather busy as it is…" Nate rattled off, something he was prone to do as a way of distraction.

Edward chuckled at the familiarity.

"You seem to have a habit of talking a lot when you're nervous." He stated and the blond stopped and tilted his head.

"It sure seems that way huh?" He said cryptically and with a small smile. "So? What'd you want?"

"… I was… just hoping we could talk."

"Talk? Alright, sure. So, how's your life been?" Nate asked cheekily and Edward sighed.

"Not that kind of talk… I heard Jasper, Nate." He briefly noted the fact that Nate's eyes seemed to darken a fraction. "What did he mean when he said, 'I'm sensing a lot of hostility on your part and contentment?' He seemed almost confused."

Nate gave him a look of pure confusion and almost childlike innocence. "Y'know I'm not entirely sure? I just figured he was doing it for kicks."

Edward's gaze narrowed, at the familiar look, "You should know you can't trick me like the others', Nate. I know you a little to well and I've seen that one to many times to know you only use it to cover something up. Now, what are you hiding?"

"…Well, damn." Nate scratched the back of his head and relaxed his posture, digging his hands deep into the recess of his pockets. "You ever think… that there might be something… bigger out there? I mean something besides vampires and shifters?"

Edward seemed almost confused at the statement. "Do you mean a higher power?"

Nate nodded slightly.

Edward's human family had been religious, attending church when they could and so forth, but even he wondered what kind of God would damn his children to a life he and his knew family had. Literature and old folklore called his kind evil, and what was worse he believed it to a degree. Enough to _know_ his soul was already tainted and if ever did die he'd be heading straight down; he was pretty sure his relationship with Nate had sealed that deal long ago.

But double damn him if he ever brought Bella with him.

"Yeah, I mean there has to be something that created… this," Nate waved his hand to encompass everything before him, "Everything that Carlisle quoted from that book seems like the delusions of a madman… or at the very least a man on weed." Edward, had he been human, knew he would have choked at what normally should have been a joke, but it was the way Nate said it that showed he was serious. "Obviously people have there own ideas, but if people can believe in a savior… does that mean there's evil just as great to sway you?"

Edward stilled, Nate did have a point. After all everything in this world was about balance and if there was such faith in the Bible, who's to say there isn't something completely evil countering it.

Nate glanced at him and grinned suddenly, that charming grin that brought back so many memories, "Despite whatever the hell you thinking Edward, you're not damned."

Startled out of his thoughts, Edward just sighed at the blonde's upbeat attitude. "How would you know something like that?" He questioned. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the one with the mind reading gift, what with the way Nate just seemed to know exactly what was on everyone's mind.

"Easy, it's because you care for others to the point of putting their welfare before your own." Nate chuckled, "Just because your heart isn't beating, doesn't mean it's not there."

As much as that meant to him that Nate believed that it still didn't sway his doubts. A moment later he realized what Nate had done, "…What does this have to do with Jasper's earlier comment?"

Nate smirked, "Absolutely nothing, I'm just trying to distract you until it's forgotten?"

Edward sighed and had the insane urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Nate, I know you wouldn't ever hide anything that harms us, but I just need to know. How dangerous could this get? "

Nate looked at the copper haired vampire, who was so obviously worried. Not only for his family, but for Bella as well, who could be asinine enough to just ignore that? But it was that look that also promised something else…

"And if it's as dangerous as what you're thinking?" He questioned softly.

Edward paused at the double meaning; Nate wanted to know what he was going to do if it was, "… I… I can't drag Bella into this… If this does become a problem…"

Sudden clarity grew in the blondes eyes, Nate was really too smart for his own good.

"You do understand that leaving her like that would most likely break her don't you?" Nate asked, keeping his voice perfectly level, "You want to protect her then be there for her, because if you leave…" Nate's blue eyes seemed to bleed into purple, "I'll just have to find you and drag your ass back and neither of us wants it to come to that."

Edward just brushed aside the comment, it wasn't as if he didn't believe the blond it was just hard to believe something like that would occur.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Cullen, I don't think this calls for such a drastic action yet, but if this does end up going the route I'm hoping it doesn't…We might all be screwed." Edward's eyes widened a fraction at the declaration, "Don't waste what time you have with her." He put away the small knife still in his grip and began walking away, but he stopped just as Edward began to do the same. "Oh, and Edward?" The vampire stopped mid stride to face the blonde, "I was serious about what I said earlier and if I have to… I'll break your legs and drag you back, kicking a screaming."

Nate grinned in a way that promised just that and much more, before turning away. It was Nate's last comment, the one that was whispered and drowned out by the blustering breeze that stilled Edward.

"Besides… if anyone is damned to go to Hell… it's me."

* * *

Elsewhere:

A quivering mass of robes laid in the middle of the room, beady black eyes peeking out from underneath the hood, chancing a glance at the feet of the figure on the throne before him, but no higher. To look higher would surely mean his death, for he was no where near worthy to gaze at royalty…

It shook at a higher pace when he heard the tell tale tapping of fingernails on the throne's armrest, conveying the promise of pain.

"M-M-Master… Please…" The voice stuttered from the robe, and the thing allowed the hood to fall back. Small, black, beady eyes spaced far apart on the gray, oblong shaped head blinked rapidly in fear. "The immortals…" Sharp red eyes shifted to glance at him and he gulped, "…have no information on what you seek."

An eerie silence fell over the room, one that scared the strange being to no end. Suddenly it was filled again, with a deep, throaty chuckle of… humor? Normally something like this could have been construed as good, but the rolling power pouring off the figure ensured it was far from it.

"'Immortals?'" The figure on the throne questioned, before a full rumbling laugh followed. The room immediately silenced and he could feel those red eyes fall upon him with distain. "Those things…" The word was spat out at the same time the chandelier above them began to sway from the sheer power oozing out. "Cling to farce immortality; they are nothing but insects not even worthy to lick my boots in the grand scheme of things and soon…" An almost maniacal grin filled the figures features, "soon that little power trip their on will be ripped from their cold, dead fingers."

"Yes, master and you shall rise to show them the true meaning of immortality." The creature agreed and unfortunately drew his master's attention back to him.

"You however…" Black eyes looked back at him, "Are expendable."

Horrible screeching reverberated off the walls and the sound of sloshing liquid hit the floor. Moments later the front doors opened and the guards that had been waiting outside walked inside, stopping at their master's command. The last to enter being a tall man with a silver belt wrapped multiple times around his lithe waist and he too stopped, making sure to keep the blood on the floor off his boots.

"Find him Geryon. Do-not-fail-me." The figure enunciated the last four words carefully, with just enough scathing in the tone to show how much pain Geryon would be in should he.

"Of course not Master Rizenbol," He murmured and withdrew, making sure to keep his master in sight until he was out the door. Because if he were to turn his back who knows what would become of him…

* * *

Nate's pen tapped on his notebook as the teacher drawled on. The weekend, he realized, had passed by far to fast and once again his butt was glued to his desk chair as he constantly dodged paper wads from the brat three rows back. How the hell had he landed himself in this situation again?

"Nate, are you alright?" He heard the feminine voice from behind him, but didn't turn because the teacher's eyes landed on him. 'Oh, yeah. That.' He thought idly and minutely turned his head to address the person.

"I'm fine Jessica, just trying to decide whether I should take Mike's little 'gifts' I've been leaving him up a notch." He chuckled when he saw her eyes widen a fraction.

"That was you!?" She whispered in astonishment and blushed at the attention it drew to her, but Nate seemed unperturbed.

"Of course, you really think these squirts can hold up to my prowess?" He gestured to the people in front of him. "I had to rig that trash can just right to get it to spill its contents on him as he walked in the alley behind the school." Jessica giggled when he rubbed his nails on his shirt, buffing them. "And if you thought that was great just wait for a few."

"A few what?" She asked and the intercom sounded.

_~Mike Newton, please report to the principal's office.~_

"Nate what did you do?" She tried, with difficulty, to keep her tone reprimanding.

"Meet the fox in two minutes in the parking lot." He turned to give her a conspiratorially look, "You won't be contacted again." He faced the front again, a grin decorating his face and if Jessica learned anything about Nate, that grin he was sporting meant trouble was on the way.

"And that class ends our time on logarithms, please note there might be a quiz on tomorrow, or there might not be. Sleep in fear tonight."

The bell rang a few moments later and both bolted out and made their way through the growing crowd in the parking lot, Nate snickering the whole way.

"Oh. My. God." Jessica's hand flew to her mouth as she took in the state of Mike's truck.

The dark blue color of the truck was barely showing through the gobs of silly string, toilet paper and colored foam covering the entire truck. The truck was also covered in sparkles and one of the students looked in the back, exclaiming, "There's marshmallows back here!" What really topped it all off though was the poster sized picture apparently super glued onto the front windshield, a picture depicting Mike in a very comprising position with one of his football teammates.

Nate snickered, of course the pictured was doctored, but a bunch of backwoods kids wouldn't know that.

"M-My truck!" Mike sounded from behind and Nate whistled.

"Hey, not bad Mikey. A little odd, but hey whatever floats your boat." Mike Newton glared at the blond and Nate could faintly see the wheels and gears turning behind the boys eyes. No doubt wondering when Nate had the time to do this.

Ah, the joy of shadow clones.

* * *

Blackhaven18: At last, the appearance of the evil character. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

~TBC~


	15. Hide

Blackhaven18: I got this out far earlier then I was expecting, so enjoy ladies and gents!

Song used: Hide

By: Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lint in my pocket.

Warnings for this chapter: Cursing, Sexual innuendos, sexual identity, gore mentioned… yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Chapter 14: Hide

Edward sat with his siblings at their usual cafeteria table during one of the rare free times when they were all together, speaking low enough so others didn't pick up on what was said.

"So, let me get this straight. You tailed Nate to ask him a question… and when you caught up with him the two of you had this deep philosophical discussion, _completely_ forgetting about the question and by the time you realized he was already gone?" Emmett asked, his voice laced with disbelief. "He _outsmarted _you?"

Loud guffaws followed that completely broke the quiet atmosphere and Emmett doubled over at the thought. Student's nearby used this as a chance to look at the mysterious Cullen's and Rosalie glared at her husband.

"You are drawing unwanted attention you oaf. Be quiet."

"Let em' look Rosie! They know perfection when they see it." He whispered conspiratorially behind his hand and leaned away, propping his feet up onto the cafeteria table, "Ah, that kid knows just the thing to crack me up."

"He did not outsmart me," Edward denied, resisting the urge to hit his brother, "and although he did evade the question he did reassure me that we have nothing to worry about… as of yet."

"'As of yet'? Just what does he think is coming?" Jasper spoke up from his corner of the table.

Edward sighed and shifted in chair slightly to relieve pressure, realizing he had yet to do so in over an hour. "He doesn't know, but he seemed to have… an idea of some sort."

"Great. Just great, is it me, or does is seem like ever since Nate showed up these odd occurrences have multiplied like vermin?" Rosalie asked in exasperation.

"That may be true, but Carlisle has made it clear this would have happened either way." Jasper spoke up, "I for one am glad he's on our side." He looked down at the table, clearly remembering the strange scented bursts of power that sometimes emanated from the blond.

'Even I would hate to be that boy's enemy…' Edward heard from his brother's mind and his eyes widened at Jasper's deduction.

'Have I really been that unobservant…?' He couldn't help but question as he thought back to the blond, but each time he saw the person he always knew.

The funny, sarcastic, sweet, caring, confident, somewhat brash, incredibly trustworthy person, that in all honesty was probably the only one whose actions truly suited his mop of sunny bright blond hair and cerulean eyes.

"-ward?" His attention was brought back to the current conversation by Jasper and he noticed Emmett's large calloused hand waving in front of him.

"And he's back folks!" Emmett grinned and suddenly his smile turned almost lecherous. "So, what were you thinking about huh?"

Edward sighed and glared pointedly at him, "Nothing along that line of thought." He dead panned and looked back at Jasper, gesturing for him to continue.

"Your emotions were all over the place… are you sure you're alright?" Jasper questioned, concerned and Edward immediately felt bad for worrying him.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I've heard nearly all of you at one point in time comment about how it's good Nate is fighting with us and not against us… and although he shows amazing skill for a human I'm having a hard time believing he is as big a threat as you're making him out to be." He conceded and Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I think I understand, but you must understand that you have a preconceived notion of him already, knowing him from the relationship the two of you shared. One that was more than likely based only on the information he was willing to part with."

Edward's eyes snapped back to the now interesting grooves in the table, seeing each individual ridge carved out by a sharp instrument. "It's just… I didn't think he would ever lie to me."

Jasper chuckled and leaned over to pat his brother on the back in a show of companionship, before replying, "I never said he lied to you, Edward. I only meant that with the possible training he had he probably didn't share every story with you in fear of chasing you off. Even I, in my entire human life, have never tried to speak to those who weren't in the war. It was just something they wouldn't understand because they were never there."

Rosalie sighed, "You're worried for the little human." She stated in her usual blunt manner, "And not just him but Bella as well. It's perfectly alright, I mean it is one of the reason's we've tried to avoid them all these years."

"Umm, sweetie? Maybe now's not the be-" Emmett started, but halted when his wife held up her hand.

"No, let me finish. We avoid them because of how fragile they really are, because they would more than likely fear _us_ when all we're trying to do it live." She looked Edward right in the eye making sure he saw just how serious she was. "But then we met Bella and no matter how hard we tried to shake her, how much I despised her, she clung on like a damn leech."

Edward realized he had growled at the comparison and saw Emmett nervously tapping his foot, waiting to see if he would need to physically intervene.

"And let's not forget Edward's old flame Nate. How he showed up out of the blue and threw the family into even further chaos, with his 'we can work together' ethics and talk of 'demons.'" It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Rosalie was still having trouble thinking demons could even be involved. "Those two…" She started again and Edward was about to berate her, "did the one thing I never expected of them… They accepted us."

Emmett sighed in relief and settled back into his chair, now no longer worried if he needed restrain his brother and Edward just stared at Rosalie. Never once did he expect a reaction like this from his usually ice-veined sister.

"They've got their quirk's that's for sure, but even when they found out what we are, what we do, they still befriended us and not because they wanted this… immortality we have."

"Dude, I think those two just got Rosie's stamp of approval and they're not even here to see it." Emmett chuckled.

Alice giggled and Rosalie looked away scowling and crossing her arms. "Rosie's right Edward, it's not everyday we come across such good friend's. Even we can tell that with all the information on Nate's past he isn't telling us that he would in a heartbeat if it was critical. He's a secretive man. Just like my Jasper."

"Yeah man, don't worry too much. You'll put wrinkles in that forehead of yours." Emmett called out and grinned at Edward's glare.

Jasper watched a number of students making there way down the hall, waving to each other and making their way outside. "The next time you're around Nate, just observe him. Sometimes… his actions remind me of us. Even though it doesn't always seem like it, he's always alert, never placing his attention on a single thing for too long. He acts in ways that people expect him to, as we do: moving unnecessarily, scratching every so often, and acting as if we are interested in the latest celebrity flub to make idle conversation."

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed that too. It's like he turned it into a game or something. 'How long can I last until I fuck up,' too bad we've been playing longer than he has." He grinned and glanced at Alice when she leapt up from her seat to stretch.

She smiled, a knowing look in her eyes, "The last thing we want to do is chase them off. Now come on, I saw something that'll cheer us up!" She bounded off in the direction the other students' had been heading the entire time of their discussion and with one questioning look at each other her siblings followed.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with this, Newton. So, lay off." They heard and they maneuvered through the crowd in the parking lot to see what captured everyone's attention.

Seeing Nate standing there, his hands held up mock defense as Mike Newton yelled at him for ruining his truck and reputation, as well as other obscenities. The girl Nate was standing with, Jessica-something, was trying hard not to laugh at her red faced ex and nearby teachers were trying to usher the crowd back inside.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw when he saw the blond adopt an extremely convincing innocent look, that more than likely fooled all those that didn't really know him.

The principal, now able to make an appearance, took one look at the truck and paled, but circled it none the less for any evidence of who could have done this. She let out a sigh when she made her way to the other side of the truck.

"Mr. Newton?" She called and waved for him to come over, pointing out the scrawled foam words to him and the insignia.

'_Stallion's Rule! Go home Spartan faggots!' _

The 'Stallion's' in question being the name of another football team currently in the high school division of the area and they the 'Spartans.'

"It seems as if this was all a prank by our upcoming match competitors. Rest assured I'll be making a call tonight, but what was this all about blaming Mr. Riven?" She asked and a blush decorated Mike's cheeks.

Their previous teacher, Mr. Simmons' spoke up, "Mr. Newton has been throwing paper wads at Mr. Riven for most of this semester and must have thought the boy retaliated. Riven never left my class, Principal Ortiz."

She nodded at the information and leveled Mike with a disappointed look, "We'll chat about this later Mr. Newton. For now let's make a quick call, shall we?"

The crowd dissipated now that the scene was over and the Cullen's walked over to Nate.

"Now that was the funniest things I've seen in a while!" Emmett laughed and Nate nodded.

"He shouldn't have pissed me off." Emmett just laughed louder and clapped the blond on the back hard enough to make him pitch a step.

"Remind me never to do that. What'd the hell did you do to make him so angry in the first place? I though you didn't want to draw attention to yourself?"

Jessica, suddenly feeling very self conscious at the fact that _the_ Cullen's were making idle conversation with one of her best male friends', squeaked in, "T-That'd be my fault."

"Mikey, didn't take very well the day she dumped him." Nate offered and shrugged. "Idiot tried to manhandle her. In a very vacant hallway might I add?"

"Yeah, Nate stopped him when he tried to touch me. Twisted his wrist and slammed him into a locker. Mike has been picking on him ever since." Jessica said and sighed to which Nate grinned.

"None of that now, you know I could never leave a damsel in distress. It goes against my code of honor." He said and Jessica giggled. "And since then I've made it my life goal to make his very existence a living hell." He cackled and Emmett eyed him.

"That was a little evil, but I like it. You've got my vote. Guy's a prick anyway."

"Yes, because I live for your approval." Nate mock snarled and stretched. "Man, all that work made me hungry. Thank Kami it's lunch. I'll meet you there Jessie, my sweet. Alice just needs to talk to me about a project." He rubbed his hands together when she left and Alice pouted.

"Well, I was going to wait, but you ruined all my fun."

"Yeah, like I'm _not_ going to point out when you get a vision. Now, spill."

Alice huffed, but complied. "There's going to be a storm tonight and we usually play a game of baseball during that time. You want in?"

Nate's grin faltered and he cursed in Japanese, "Can't, Jake's picking me up and we're running errands for the pack. Man, sometimes I think I'm the canine with the way they're running me ragged, but hey if I'm able to get off early I'll swing by?"

"Are you sure? It's really far from our house." Edward slipped in, thinking of the hike the blond would have to endure. "Maybe it would be better if you called and then we could just pick you up."

"And ruin your guy's game? No thanks, just give me the directions and I'll meet up. Trust me on this, it'll be easier." Nate answered and Alice wrote the directions down on a slip of paper and handed them over. "So, hopefully I'll get there in time to play a round or two?"

Edward's heart nearly started beating again at the thought, but he minutely nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to this. We need some fresh meat to bat around." Emmett grinned and Nate chuckled and turned to walk back into the cafeteria.

"I'll see you guys later." The blond called over his shoulder as he darted around the corner.

* * *

Edward buried half of his face in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the table, thinking back to what Jasper had said earlier. If he was going to observe Nate in a crowded setting this period would have to be it because he didn't share any other classes with the blond.

Nate stared at the board as the English teacher droned on about term papers, looking as if he was fighting off the urge to go to sleep. He yawned and glanced back at the clock.

That was when Edward saw it, Nate's eyes roamed discreetly over each and every person as he turned back. It was barely noticeable and from the way the blond went about it no one would know the difference, but it was still there.

Nate took a little more time taking in the empty seat three rows back and two chairs to the left, but seeing the student make his way back inside with a restroom pass, shifted back. Edward also took note of how Nate would face forward to 'stare' at the board, when his eyes flickered to the shelving units, the flag hanging precariously above the black board, a pencil cup on the teachers desk holding a set of scissors.

He was taking inventory of every possible weapon currently in his view; Edward realized and looked back at his own paper, though it wasn't long before the blond was again the object of his fixation.

Nate's tan hand swept across the table to press lightly on a small pile of notes he had previously taken, pushing it until it reached the end of the table. He stopped until the teacher turned his back and nudged it off, sending an array of sheets falling to the middle aisle in a wispy clatter that had everyone glancing back at him.

He blinked in a confused manner until he glanced at the papers and grinned.

'Sorry bout' that, guess I'm just a little clumsy today," He explained at the teacher's questioning gazed and got up from his chair.

"See that it doesn't happen again, Mr. Riven. Now, as I was saying…" Nate was ignored as he knelt down to retrieve what he dropped and he turned his back to the board.

Edward's gaze went back to the blond crouched over his notes and Nate looked directly at him, his eyebrow raised in a 'what's the matter?' gesture.

It was a diversion.

Nate created a small scene to get everyone's mind off his constant moving around and with his back currently positioned towards the teacher there was no chance of him being caught. Nate's action also brought up another thought; in order to do something like this he would have needed to know that Edward was watching him and as far as the vampire knew he never did anything that others would have noticed.

That and Nate's gaze never faced him throughout the entire period.

Just when did he have the time to know what Edward was doing?

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts and waved a hand in dismissal to the blond. Nate nodded his head slightly and reached for the rest of his paper's, before sitting back in his seat.

Jasper was right, Edward concluded. There was something to Nate that he had never noticed before, which was probably because he had been focusing so much on what he already knew about the blond.

He had no idea of this other Nate; the one that was dangerous on a scale that the vampire had no idea of how high it truly was and was obviously willing to do anything to keep those precious to him safe.

He faced the front, knowing that he would need to watch the blond far closer than he had been…

* * *

The leaved rustled as the wind caressed them with a gentle touch high in the trees, but only one dislodged from its placed on the branch and it slowly fluttered to the ground. It weaved and twirled as it fell, until that is… it landed in the outstretched palm of a figure hidden by the shadow made by nearby trees.

The man and seven others shot forward again, so much faster than any other organic creature. Crimson eyes darted back and forth looking for possible prey within distance. Within a few minutes… they spotted something.

It was a family of five, consisting of a mother, father, two young daughters and an older son out for a weekend camping trip.

The leader's lips curled into a smirk, it really was too bad their time was about to come to an end.

"James, Victoria, take one of the others and block off all possible escapes. It really wouldn't do if one of them got away now would it?" He said.

"Of course, Laurent," Victoria answered for both her and her mate, her voice pure seduction and disappeared into the tree line.

Screams rang out that were viciously cut off a few moments later and Laurent chuckled to himself.

The feast had begun.

* * *

Nate shivered as the wind blew over him, pulling his sweater closer around his neck and moved farther under the overhang of the school.

"Stupid Jacob, freaking half an hour late, I ought to castrate the-" He mumbled mostly to himself, but grinned when a couple passing high schooler's gave him a strange look. "Goodnight ladies." He called out as they left and they blushed before getting into the car. He chuckled. "Yup, I've still got it." He said as he heard the familiar low rumbling of Jacob's rabbit.

The passenger door popped opened and Jacob grinned sheepishly from the driver's side. "Sorry about that man, I kind of decided to catch a nap and over slept." He offered.

Nate just shrugged it off, "I think… my nuts might have frozen." He said, and brought his hands up to cup his angry red ears.

Jacob laughed, "Sorry, sorry, but look at the bright side at least we only have a few stops to make then you can head home and stoke up a good fire."

"Yeah, yeah, just step on it and turn that heater up. Some of us don't have those built in." Warm air blasted thought he vents and Nate held his hands in front of it, sighing in relief. A familiar flash of a light blue cardigan went by, "Hey Jake stop the car."

The car came to a stop and Nate stepped out, glancing back at the person and laughed when she almost slid into him as she came to a halt.

"What're you doing Nate?" She questioned, glancing up at him.

"Going to my job, I thought you drove home Jessica?" He asked back and she blushed.

"I kind of locked my keys in my car…"

"Is that so? I wish you would have told me, then I could have broken in, but it's too late now." He stated, and Jessica gaped.

"That's a crime you know? I can't believe you said that so casually."

"It's only a crime if I'm caught," He dead panned and looked back at the rabbit. "Hey Jake, we got time for one more stop?"

"Sure, if you hurry your ass up."

"Umm… Nate?" A hesitant voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"There are only two seats."

The blond grinned at her, "That's why you're going to be sitting in my lap," He sat down and leaned back into the seat, giving an almost lecherous grin. "Now, come and tell Santa what you want for Christmas." He patted his lap in a come hither motion, "I promise not to bite."

"God, Nate. You do realize you sound like a pervy old man, don't you?" Jessica laughed out and Nate huffed.

"Jeez, you crack one joke and you're labeled forever. Come on, we don't have all day and as good as that shade of blue looks on you, you're lips and ears do not need to be tinged with it."

Jessica weighed her options, but the heat coming from the open door made up her mind for her and she wiggled in.

Jacob sighed and looked over at his newly acquired passenger that Nate seemed to attract like fleas, stilling immediately.

Nate noticed the lack of motion and faraway look in the wolf's eyes, before grinning. "Jessica, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake, this is Jessica Stanley."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," She held up a proffered hand, which he shook dumbly, before regaining his senses.

"Oh, I uh, n-nice to meet you too." He gave a shaky grin.

'Smooth, Jacob smooth.' Nate thought, "You want me to drive buddy? Then she could sit in your lap."

'And let the teasing commence!'

"N-No, I'm good, where to exactly?"

"Three miles down this road and hang a left at the light, then it's about four doors down." Nate replied and Jessica gave him a look.

"Just how did you know that?"

"Oh, guess you caught me. I stalk you alright? There, the cat's out of the bag now." Nate replied, looking almost wounded. "You're just too sweet to resist."

"Right," Jessica rolled her eyes and Nate laughed.

Jacob watched the two interact periodically, but kept most of his gaze on the road in front of him. It was strange watching Nate flirt with who he now knew to be his intended, but he didn't feel threatened.

Not in the slightest.

Though from afar the two could be mistaken as lover's he supposed, from how close the two stood next to each other, the casual glances, how he teasingly pulled on a lock of her hair and she did the same… the list went on really.

However, as they pulled up to her house and she got out; thanking both him and Nate for their generosity that he knew they were only good friends and nothing more. He put the car into gear and it lurched forward when he felt an involuntary shiver travel down his spine and looking over into the passenger seat to see the blond grinning at him did nothing to appease it.

"So… Jessie huh?" He questioned, his eyebrows waggling.

"Shut it." Jacob growled and Nate held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not saying anything. Just wanted you to know that if you hurt her, you'll shoot to the top of my prank list, that and there's a dance going on in a few weeks." The blond rattled off, completely ignoring the glare that changed into an inquisitive look from Jacob.

"Is she… Is she going with anyone?" He questioned, the smug feeling currently emanating from the seat next to him multiplying ten fold.

"Mikey tried to ask her. She kicked him in the nuts in answer, though I did hear Eric, John, Henry and Luke say they wanted to… but then again that's none of my business." He said, each name he mentioned making Jacob pale further.

'Alright, I may be exaggerating a bit.' Nate thought, looking at his handy work, 'He really needs to step up to the plate though.'

"Now, come on. We've got three more stops to make and I have plans."

"Fine, fine." The rabbit revved up and Nate forced himself not to smirk.

* * *

Bella groaned as her father grilled her about her love interest, "Charlie, we're going to play baseball with his family. Not run off to Vegas."

"Hey now, don't joke about that kind of stuff Bella and baseball? You're playing?" He asked, disbelief lacing his tone before turning into full blown laughter.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence old man, but to answer your question I'll probably be watching most of the time."

She sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes when his gaze turned inquisitive on her, no doubt wondering when her infatuation became so deep. She needed to leave and fast if she was going to escape the barrage of questions.

Hearing a familiar engine outside and the door bell a moment later, she tried to bolt, she really did, but her father beat her to the door.

"Come on in, Edward." He said when he opened the door.

"Thank you, Chief Swan," Edward replied back, knowing from the look in the man's eyes that anything less respectful would warrant the use of a shotgun.

"Please, call me Charlie. I can take your jacket if you want?"

"Thank you, sir."

'Hook, line and sinker.' Bella couldn't help but think as Edward took a seat on the couch, but sighed when he winked behind Charlie's back. At least he had a plan.

"Bella, tells me you're going to play baseball."

"That is the plan."

"Well, if anybody can get Bella to do that I'm sure you can." Charlie laughed out and Edward joined in.

Bella felt the stab at her pride and stood up before her father could break anything else out. "Dad, before you make another joke, may I kindly remind you who makes your meals?"

Charlie paled and nodded, "Alright fine, get out of here, but not too late Bell." He leveled Edward with the famous parental look, "You take care of my girl, you hear?"

Bella resisted the urge to groan again as the two seemed to share a separate moment of understanding.

"She'll be safe with me sir, I give you my word."

'Well, I'm sure Charlie couldn't find any doubt in that statement.' She thought, every word practically rang with sincerity.

She stepped out of the house and halted. Right behind her truck was a jeep on steroids; it was huge with the tires being higher than her waist and spotlights on the roof. It looked like it belonged in the outback.

Bella heard a whistle of appreciation behind her and her father stuttered out, "Uh, make sure to wear your seatbelts."

"What is all this," She questioned as she eyes the number of harnesses coming off from the passenger seat.

"Hmm? Oh, it's an off-road harness."

"And where are we going exactly?" She squeaked out, thinking off all the places a jeep like that was capable of reaching as she tried to get all the buckets to fit in the right places, sighing when Edward reached over to do it for her.

He smiled lightly, "It's nowhere like that Bella. Besides, we're not driving the whole way."

"Oh, well alright that's… Wait, just how are we reaching this place if we're not driving the whole way?"

"Running," He stated and put the car into gear.

* * *

"Thank Kami! We're done, we're finally done!" Nate cried out in a theatrical manner, throwing his hand into the air and Jacob huffed.

"It wasn't _that_ bad Riven."

"Sure, maybe not to you, I mean you did find your imprint today. That's got to count for something." Nate rebutted and Jacob rolled his eyes, but he did grin. "See? You're grinning like a fool already. Girl's will do that to you."

"Man, I thought you were gay." Jacob dead panned and ignored the dirty look shot his way.

"I'm bi Jake, meaning it really doesn't matter if they have a dick or not. If I like em' I'll do em'." Nate retorted, grinning at the look of horror on the wolf's face.

"Too much info man, way too much."

Nate chuckled, "You asked, it's not my fault your virgin ears can't withstand what I say. All the enemy has to do is call out sex positions and they'll have a weapon to your neck in no time."

"You're not a- Wait, no. I don't even want to know. Just go meet up with the Cullen's already?" Jacob whined pitifully, making Nate laugh.

"Sure, sure, I can't scar you too much in one session after all." Nate bolted out into the light drizzle and Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Nate zipped up the forest trail, hearing the thunder in the distance.

'I wonder if they're the one's that are making that noise…' He thought, 'It would certainly explain why they wait under storms to play.'

He grinned at the thought of a good game, one where he could go all out.

He was excited.

He jumped of a rocky crag jutting out from the side of a mountain, effectively cutting his time down by another few minutes, before he halted. From where he was he had a clear view of the forest floor and the river running through it. With the clouds hanging down low, threatening to release all the water stored in its depths, it provided such a beautiful picture.

The sound of raindrops hitting the water a couple miles away caught his attention and that was when he realized it.

That was all he heard.

Even where he was at, where the rain had yet to reach there was no sound. All the animals were silent. He stilled, focusing his chakra into his eyes and ears to strengthen them and he caught a slight movement further down into the valley. The sound was barely there, but the slight tapping of someone running reverberated in his ears.

A few moments later he counted a total of eight humanoid figures as they ran along the river banks edge, but it was the speed they ran at that labeled them as non human. He caught a flash of crimson red and carefully backed up.

Vampires.

* * *

Victoria reappeared next to Laurent, the front of her dress splattered in specks of red, but it was nothing that couldn't be washed out. Unlike the two newcomers, whose front was completely drenched, well, that was to be expected.

"Any ideas of where to head next Laurent, dear?" She questioned, a pink tongue flicking out to catch a bead of crimson blood gathering in the corner of her lips.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before a crack of thunder rang out and the corners of his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Oh, I think I might have a small idea."

* * *

Carlisle stepped up to the plate, a bat ready in his hands, while Edward was in the catching position. Just as Alice wound up another pitch she gasped and Edward's head snapped up to look at his sister and there was an instant understanding that flowed between the two.

He appeared at Bella's side, before anyone could ask what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme questioned her voice tense and wary.

"H-How…? I didn't see… why didn't I see?" She whispered, a hand flying to her mouth in horror.

By this time the others' had all gathered, Bella in the middle, shielding her from whatever Alice had seen.

"Alice… What did you see?" Carlisle questioned, stressing the urgency in his voice.

"I had the wrong perspective; they were much closer than I thought they were. They heard us playing and it changed there path."

Seven pairs of eyes flashed towards Bella, then away.

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked and glanced at Edward.

"We have less than a few minutes. They're running because they want to play, but it goes blank after that." Edward scowled.

"Can you make it Edward?" Carlisle asked and Edward shook his head.

"Not carrying-" He stopped for a moment. "And if they catch a scent they'll start hunting, Carlisle."

"How many are there?" Emmett asked, looking at Alice, "Eight," She answered and Emmett scoffed.

"We've had worse odds. Let em' come." He flexed his arms.

Everyone besides Emmett, the only one in the group that seemed unaffected by the situation, stared at the leader of their coven as he thought of the best route they could possibly take.

The one with the fewer casualties.

"Continue the game," He finally decided, his voice not betraying how worried he actually was. "They are only curious after all.

It was decided that Esme would now catch and Carlisle would call. He planted himself directly in front of Bella, while the others' went back to the field now periodically scanning the tree line.

Edward stood next to Bella, while Alice and Esme positioned themselves around Bella as well, "Take your hair down Bella." He said in a low voice and Bella obediently pulled the tie out.

Seeing the others' still she couldn't help but say, "They're here now, aren't they?"

"Yes, stay as still as you can, keep quiet and please don't move from my side." He said and pulled her hair down so that it was covering her face.

"That won't help, Edward." Alice said, "Her scent has already saturated the field, I could smell her from across the way."

"I know." He conceded, frustration coloring his voice.

It was another stressful few minutes as they waited, but no one focused on the game any more.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He stated fiercely. "I was completely idiotic, irresponsible to have exposed you like this…" His breath hitched and his gaze narrowed to the right side of the field.

Everyone turned to the same direction, hearing far more than Bella was able to…

* * *

If anyone asked Bella what it had been like she would have said it was as if she was watching a scene from a movie. Each person emerged from the tree line one by one, ranging ten or twelve feet apart.

Everyone else followed the man out in front, the one that was clearly their designated leader and two others; the leader being a tall, dark-haired man that held himself with authority, while the others' loosely converged around him. The second was a woman whose striking feature was her fiery red hair and the third man being slightly smaller than his leader, with dirty blond hair.

Bella couldn't help but notice the difference between the Cullen's and the others'. Their gait was utterly animalistic, to the point of being cat-like, stalking and shifting, always ready to attack. They looked unkempt, like dirty hikers that had been lost on a seven day journey and were now finally seeing the first signs of civilization.

Sharp eyes carefully took in each and every once of the Cullen's, assessing them and the leader smiled, a flash of gleaming white teeth coming into view.

It was the woman though that set Bella on edge, she was wilder than the rest, never standing still for more then a second.

There eyes were also far more different than what she was used to seeing, being a deep crimson red, that seemed to flash with something sinister and dark…

"Hello, I am Laurent, these are James and Victoria. The five behind us are Chris, Michael, Wes, Geoff, and Thomas. We thought we heard a game?"

As they were speaking the slightest of breezes ruffled the wisps of Bella's hair, and Edward stiffened. The second male, James, the second in command, suddenly focused his gaze on the girl, his nostril's flaring as he took in the scent. He suddenly lurched forward into a crouch, a feral snarl ripping its way through his throat. Not unlike a panther and Victoria joined him as well.

Laurent's eyes narrowed on her, "My, my, what is this?" He exclaimed in surprise, and neither Edward's nor James relaxed their positions.

"She's with us." Carlisle stated, his voice directed to James.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent questioned, belief lacing his tone and understanding dawned on his features.

Edward snarled even more harshly.

"A _human_," James snarled, "This goes against our very code." He hissed out next, Carlisle stiffening. "They aren't allowed to know!"

James hand twitched lightly and he straightened slightly out of his defensive crouch. Laurent let out a long sigh.

"I am afraid that James is right…" He held out a hand and the rest of his coven followed it, tensing.

Edward seeing what the man had planned, had only enough time to call out, "No!" Before Laurent's hand dropped rapidly and the others' shot of into the woods.

Three things happened simultaneously, Bella was thrown over Alice's shoulder as she and Rosalie ran back to the Jeep. While the rest of the family took off after the other coven and 'the traveler' burst forth from the forest line running in the direction of the other two…

* * *

"Holy shit, that fucker's fast!" Emmett called out as he watched 'the traveler' ruthlessly chase down the others', he having already caught his own prey and ripped him to shreds.

"How can we be sure he's really on our side?" Jasper asked as he twisted the head of the newborn he caught and threw it onto the growing pile.

"Umm... How about that?" Jasper looked in the direction his brother was facing to see the man in question throw two projectiles joined together with a wire towards the other newborn, he stopped as it swung around him and the tree in front of him.

Emmett winced when he saw it tighten and cut the newborn in half, however he didn't stop. He kept ran past the mess he created towards the last one, preparing to do the same thing to him that he did to the other.

A loud snapping from his left caught his attention, but by then it was too late. Laurent, came thrashing through the trees right towards 'the traveler.'

"Oh, shi-" Was all Emmett was capable of saying and he ran forward intending to throw the other assailant off guard, but could only watch as the dark haired vampire was able to clip 'the traveler.'

Blood sprayed over the forest floor, from what looked to be a deep wound on his side and his body lurch back from the impact. He smashed into the base of a tree as Laurent made his escape, but threw one last kunai with a small slip of paper tied on with nothing more than a thread.

Both Emmett and Jasper heard a slight sizzling as it flew through the air and they ran after Laurent since it seemed 'the traveler' had the other taken care of. The kunai embedded into the young vampire's back, he pitched forward from the impact and suddenly there was an explosion that shook the forest floor.

A few moments later they returned, not being able to catch up to Laurent and by this time the others' had joined back and they watched as 'the traveler' got up from his position on the ground slightly unsteady and when he was fully standing kick the base of the tree in a juvenile manner.

He angrily ripped off his mask and glared at the group. Emmett's jaw clicked open, Jasper's eyes widened in comprehension, as did Edward's, Esme's, and Carlisle's.

"That… could have gone better." Nate said, trying to calm his breathing and pulled off the ski mask that hid head hair, only to bunch it up at his wound.

"Dude, you're 'the traveler'?" Emmett asked, disbelief lacing his tone and Nate gave a confused look.

"The who?" He asked dumbly. "Who in the world is that?"

"That's you!" Emmett said exasperated and Nate grinned,

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, but that is definitely not one of them, but enough of that. Did you guys get the others?" Emmett nodded, as did the others' and Nate sighed. "Thank Kami, I was able to get two newborns, but Laurent side swiped me and got me off guard." He looked at Emmett and Jasper. "I saw you two chasing after him… is he gone?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a look, "He was already too far out for us to do anything about it… he got away." Emmett voiced, his tone ladled with disappointment, and Nate noticed the look of horror cross over Edward's features.

"You are wounded Nate, here let me take a look at that." Carlisle said and made his way over, being careful to not cause any more damage. "Were you bit?"

"Nah, he's got sharp claws though." Nate said and pulled what he was using to staunch the bleeding away for the vampire to get a closer look.

"I'm going to need to stitch this." He remarked and Nate nodded.

"Sure, but hang on. Edward?' He looked at the vampire, "What did Laurent think that set you so on edge?"

Edward shifted slightly, "He wasn't joking when he said that allowing human to know of us was going against the code and he follows it to a tee. He was… is going to the Volturi as we speak to inform them of our indiscretion and they will punish us for it."

"How long would you say we have?" Jasper questioned and Edward, looked down at the ground.

"… Two weeks at the most… maybe less."

* * *

Blackhaven18: And here is chapter fourteen. You can probably see where I was influenced by Twilight, I did have the book in front of me to look at the dialogue and most of this takes place in Chapter 17.

~TBC~

Words: 7,012 without the author's notes. Or nineteen pages on Word.


	16. In Vain

Blackhaven18: Yay! I had time for a new chapter, so enjoy everyone and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: In Vain:

By: Under the Flood

* * *

Chapter 15: In Vain

Nate listened to the Cullen family arguing back and forth quietly from the corner of the room he chose to inhabit. The blond was currently leaning against it in a way to rest his now stitched side, having declined the chair Jasper had pulled out from the dining room for him.

Forty seven stitches.

That was how many it took to close the jagged rip traveling from just under his right pectoral, following the line of his ribs to curl around his side and make a forty five degree angle to disappear about an inch into the waistline of his pants. The total length of the thing was eleven inches and deep too.

Thankfully it hadn't gone any further than that.

Carlisle had said he was lucky it didn't cut any further than it had, because then he would be facing the problem of internal bleeding and after complying with Carlisle's demands to see him if the bleeding got any worse he was left alone.

For the moment at least.

He sighed when the argument grew more heated, feeling the oncoming pre-headache waves he was getting. Then again he did smack his head pretty hard on that tree earlier… maybe it was delayed?

"And what would you have us do, Carlisle?" Rosalie's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see the blond glaring, but he could see the utter hopelessness she was trying so hard to hide behind it.

That look didn't suit her… it didn't suit any of them.

"I understand what you're saying, Rosalie," Carlisle conceded, "but we can't risk bringing any other coven's into this…"

Nate shook his head, as much as he hated to say it at the moment, Carlisle was right. Another coven wasn't going to risk themselves going against the coven that technically ruled them all. That was virtually suicide and out here it was every man for himself…

Nate looked back up to see the majority of the Cullen's looking up at him and realized that he missed a question that was obviously aimed towards him. He tried to get a read of their expressions, but came up with nothing. So, he said the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

"Huh?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well; at least we know you're paying attention to our plight." She muttered, "Though I suppose we could be stuck with worse." The statements were drizzling with sarcasm and were meant to be jabs at the blonde's intelligence, but the most she prompted was a small grin, accompanied with a slight wince when he shifted.

That grin quickly shifted to a confused look, "Well, hey if you're not happy with me I could always call Jacob up?" He offered innocently, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Of course, then you'd complain about his scent… You know what? I think you'd be losing both ways." He said in a cheery manner and clapped his hands together once, "So, you pick. You can either deal with Jake's scent…or my stupidity."

And with that he faced away from her, focusing instead on Carlisle. He knew she was stressed from the recent events, but taking it out on him was a battle that she was going to lose. He, himself, being in pain was in no mood to deal with her shit.

"Would you mind repeating that?" He questioned softly and waited for a response.

"Of course, we were just discussing what you and Jacob have said about having the wolves' aide. We think it would be best if everyone would keep to themselves and not draw any attention." Nate nodded, seeing where this was going.

"You're planning on running…" He stated smoothly, knowing this was probably their only option.

"Yes, Edward is planning on taking Bella back to Phoenix and then following us to South America."

'Sending her back to Phoenx… it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, if that is Chief Swan doesn't blab. It's not like they know exactly who she is…' He thought to himself.

"An interesting route," Nate conceded, seeing the possibilities. "But you do realize you'll probably be on the run for the rest of your existence?"

Carlisle sighed, but nodded, "It's better than the alternative."

Nate just shifted.

'Do these people fear death that much?" He couldn't help but think.

He, being raised from day one knowing just how high the possibility of losing his life while on a mission or even walking down the street, in his case, actually was, found his new friends attitude towards it to be strange.

Those who died defending those they cherished were held so far above others that chose to nothing at all, because they had the drive, the tenacity to want to protect people who were unable to. They were mourned of course, for a brief time, but to mourn them any longer, to keep living in the past, was disgraceful. Those ninja gave their lives so that others could keep living for the future and to do anything but would dishonor them.

Those lost would have their name's added to the memorial stone, so that their sacrifices were never forgotten, but then life would move on.

He had seen people that had dallied too long in the past, a prime example being his old sensei, Kakashi; seeing the man standing in front of the stone, absently tracing Obito's name on the stone as rain drops tracked the long tendrils of his silver hair, forlornly, was something he never wanted to see again.

He had always known that death's only victims… were the people left behind.

There was one thing he understood though. The need to protect those close to you, to protect family and that was exactly was Carlisle was doing.

It was admirable and it was the way of the shinobi.

And it was with that thought in mind that he came to a decision, the Cullen's did nothing to deserve this fate and damn him to the lowest pit of hell if he allowed it to take place.

"Understood, I'll inform the pack." He stated simply, ignoring Rosalie's inquisitive look and rose from his seat. "You have my number, Carlisle. Just give me a ring before you leave and give it to Bella as well." He turned to face the girl in question. "You ever need anything; don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Thank you Nate." She said in a small voice and snuggled further into the crook of Edward's arm.

As he stepped out the door, he completely missed the glance Edward gave him as well.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home, Edward." Bella mumbled as she was encased in his arms.

She tried not to think about the next few days, the days where he would have no choice but to leave her. It hurt, knowing that she had been the one to cause this. To bring the wrath of the Volturi down on the Cullen's heads, but from the way the family reacted, they knew of the consequences too… They still allowed it though.

If she had known, she would have kept to herself and away from the Cullen's. Far, far away. It was too late now, though and the entire Cullen family was paying because she forced her way into their secret.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Edward's grip tightened around her, "None of this is your fault, Bella." He whispered comfortingly. "My family and I knew what would happen should we be caught. It was just bad luck on our part, I guess."

Bella nodded and thought back to the look she had seen Edward give Nate as he left, a look filled with so much emotion she wasn't able to discern between them. It was a look of longing, almost like… She fought to slow her heartbeat back down as it sped up rapidly, cursing the organ for giving her thoughts away so easily. It was also a plus Edward was unable to read her mind as wheels turned and gears clicked into place.

Edward was in love with Nate. Still loved him, she realized as pieces began to fit together.

It was so obvious to her now that she was actually berating herself for not seeing it before, for being so blind. She would often find Edward looking over at the blond when he wasn't looking and the action happened so often she was certain even he didn't know he was doing it anymore. Then there was Nate's blatant avoidance of the entire situation.

Nate would not look Edward in the eye's unless he had to and that was the same when they were paired up for and English assignment, or if they met somewhere on the streets. Even she had noticed the blonde's knack of knowing _everything_ that was going on around him, even as his back was turned.

How could he _not _know how often Edward's gaze drifted towards him? The truth was simple… he was ignoring it, because the feelings between both of them was still there and they were fighting it. Nate she could understand. He wasn't doing anything because of her, she automatically fell into the 'friend' category the blond had and in turn he would avoid hurting her. Possibly even to the point of cutting one of his own fingers, off he had to.

Nate, she noticed, was just that kind of person, loyal even if it maimed him, or killed him. He never gave up anything without a fight, which unfortunately brought up one last facet. Earlier, he just complied with Carlisle's answer and set out to do what he was asked of… Normally, he would have laid another plan onto the table, but this time… nothing.

He let go far too easily… no, she was positive he was up to something… The question though, was what?

As Edward released her at the door and bid her farewell, she began formulating plans. If those two were too thick-headed to see just how much they still cared for each other, she was going to make them.

Boys could be such idiots at times; she concluded and walked inside…

* * *

Alice smiled as she caught the tail of her last vision; it seemed she now had a partner in her quest.

"Esme, I'm going to step out for awhile." She called out as she stepped out the door and made her way to the forest.

She ran alongside the windy trails, making sure to keep out of view of them in case of a late night hiker and stopped a few meters away from what she knew to be her brother's favorite tree. The tree he often inhabited when he was brooding, schooling her thoughts she made her was up to the base.

"I am not brooding, Alice. Just thinking." A voice issued from above and she giggled. Oh, he was brooding alright.

"Edward, get down here, we need to talk." She called out herself and waited for the soft sounding impact. He came down a few moments later, and she sighed.

He, himself, caught what she was about to say as it entered her mind and swiftly shook his head. "Honestly, Alice," He sighed, "How many times do we have to go over this? I am not in love with Nate. That is all in the past now-"

"And Bella is 'your world now', please cut the dramatics Edward, I know already." She cut in, ignoring her brother's glare. "And I understand, just…" She took a wary breath, the same a soldier would have done when the battle was over with and looked at him with silent resignation. "Please, just don't confuse love with adoration." She pleaded and turned back to head home, leaving him to his thoughts.

He stilled for a moment at her statement. 'Confuse love with adoration.' Her declaration almost sounded like a warning… He had loved Nate at one point in time; he would never deny that, but he had given up expecting the blond to forget him… and live a long, fulfilling life with someone who was able to age with him.

As a new born and the years before meeting Bella, he would often find his mind going back to the time he and Nate spent together, but that still didn't stop him from thinking about what the blond was doing now. Thinking about the life he was leading and how he was no longer in it, how the blonde's exuberant attitude probably rubbed off on any kid's he had with his spouse or adopted.

It was easy to imagine the blonde surrounded by six or seven children, all with blue eyes or blond hair, knowing he would have no problem keeping up with them all. Nate would have made a perfect father.

By the time Bella came around, he no longer allowed himself to think back because being nearly a hundred years later he knew it was time to move on and she managed to sweep him with a force all her own. She was the only other person he felt _anything_ for. So, naturally he followed that pull and allowed the clasps of his last relationship to fall away and plunged head first into the one he shared with Bella.

But then Nate returned.

The very person that he had taken over ninety _years _to let go of, thinking the blond was nothing more than a mere memory and threw his life into a whirlpool once more. He found himself questioning how he really felt and the more he thought about it the more he found he was leaning away from Bella… He hated to think he was being unfaithful, but to have thoughts of another while being in a relationship was cheating in a way… wasn't it?

One thing was for sure… he was going to need to think further on this…

* * *

Ten minutes before:

Nate took to the trees as soon as he left the Cullen's property, trying to put as much distance between himself and them. Once he was out of hearing range he stopped… and waited.

A few moments later he heard the tell tale crunch of pine needles from behind him and turned to face his newest stalker.

"Did you need something, Rosalie?"

Rosalie never being one to dance around the bush asked bluntly, "Just what are you planning?"

Nate threw back his head in a laugh at his counter part's question and instead of answering turned the question back on her, "Just what makes you think I'm planning anything at all?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "Because as much as I despise saying it, you have the same gleam in your eyes my husband has when he's up to something. Now, tell me."

Nate sighed, honestly sometimes Rosalie was too observant for her own good. Well, at least she was the one to catch him and not anyone else. The other's allowed their emotions to rule them too much. At least Rosalie could stand back and consider all the options from a detached point of view when needed.

"… Why do you need to know? Your family is moving, Bella is going to be safe, the pack won't do anything until the Volturi have left, so, what does it matter what I do?"

Rosalie stopped for a moment, at much as she hated to admit it, the blond did have a point. What did it matter if she did know? Her family was going to be unaffected anyway, seeing as how Nate wasn't the type to squeal on others'. The question was, why did she care? Before she could come up with an adequate answer he started to walk away, but stopped when Rosalie regained her voice.

"I… don't understand… How can you be so…?" She never finished the question and Nate turned to face her, cerulean eyes studying her with an almost calculating gaze she never took notice of before.

"That's just who I am." He answered simply and disappeared from view in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Candles flickered from their holders, the only light in the windowless room. Three figures sat in ornately carved chairs, along with a young girl and a young boy and listened to the soft music playing in the back ground. The first two seemed contented to merely lay back, their red eyes closed and listen to the music.

It was the figure in the middle was currently stroking a fine beard as he contemplated the best move to make on the chess board in front of him. His opponent, the young girl, waited patiently for the man to continue, while her brother watched.

Suddenly the old man chuckled, "My, my, someone has been practicing." He commented off handedly and she smiled in return at the compliment.

"Thank you sir."

"Ah, but it seems you need to practice just a little more, Jane my dear." He grabbed the queen and positioned her a few squares away from the opposite queen. "Checkmate." She pouted slightly and her brother brought a comforting hand to her shoulder. "Do not feel bad, my dear. I have been playing far longer than you have, but this was a good game."

A few moment's later and the doors opened to reveal a handful of guards, escorting another vampire, which by the looks of him had seen better days.

"My master's, I apologize for disturbing you, but this trespasser has asked for your time. He has said it was urgent." The head of the guard said and stepped back, waiting for further orders.

It was a long moment before Aro, turned to face them and nodded. "Allow him passage; it had been a while since we were entertained last."

The dark haired vampire stepped forward and bowed low to show respect once he reached the beginning on the stairs'. Seeing Aro nod again he spoke.

"Sir's, I come here tonight to tell you of a clan that has broken your sacred rule…" Aro's eyes raised and disappeared into his hairline, milky white eyes almost contemplative.

"Please, step forward, my child." He said and the vampire did as he was told, kneeling once he reached the man's side. "Your name?"

"Laurent, my master."

"Laurent, allow me to witness their indiscretion myself?" He asked and held out a palm.

Laurent looked at Aro's hand and cautiously allowed his finger tips to rest in the open palm, everything he saw unknowingly transferred over to the century's old being.

"Ah, Carlisle, I never would have thought he would allow for such a thing to occur."

"What have you seen brother?" Questioned the man in the next seat over, red eyes opening to gaze at his brother.

"Merely one of the covens's breaking one of the high laws, Brother Caius." Aro answered, looking back at his brother. "The Cullen coven, I am afraid."

"Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen and his family?" Caius asked, clearly remembering when they extended their own offers to two of their brood.

"Yes, they have allowed a human girl to live even though she knows of what they are."

"An utter disgrace, allowing themselves to… mingle with such commoner filth. At what time shall we leave brother? I daresay they deserve a sentence for their crimes."

"As do I brother, the girl shall have to be dispatched of quickly, but young Alice and Edward will be given another chance to join us… If they do not, then we shall dispatch of them as well, along with the rest of their little 'family.'" Aro stated and Caius nodded in agreement.

"Very well, shall we leave in a few days?"

"Yes, I'm sure by now they already know we're coming. We should allow them the time to prepare. You may leave now Laurent, our doors shall always be open to you for informing us." Aro stated and Laurent gave another low bow.

"Thank you my masters'." He said and left.

Marcus watched the scene with little interest and looked back to the twins; their eyes were now glinting with excitement as they played the next round of chess with each other.

"Soon my dear brother, very soon," He heard from Aro and closed his eyes again, drowning himself in the music.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Alice muttered as she wrapped some of the more fragile items they owned in paper before putting it into a box.

"Is something wrong, Alice," Jasper asked, placing the box he was carrying by the door.

"Yes, our futures just… fizzled out. I don't think we get on the plane."

"But if we do not get on the plane then what do we do? Just wait around here and await our demise?" Rosalie's voice drifted from the stairs and she made her way into the living room.

"No, that's just it… the last thing I saw was us waiting in the living room. Everyone seemed worried, but… I couldn't tell when the Volturi were coming." Alice remarked as she remembered the vision.

"Rosalie, if she saw us here and not on that flight… then something must have happened. Keep packing and unless something changes we'll drive out of town on the back roads." Carlisle stated from above them.

Alice nodded and started to wrap a nearby vase…

* * *

Nate retrieved his slim cell phone from his back pocket and dialed a number that was so ingrained into his memory that he no longer needed to look at the sheet he had written it on.

After a few rings, someone on the receiving line finally picked it up.

(Yeah?) The voice questioned.

"Hey Jake, it's me." Nate answered back in a bored tone, "We ran into some problems… the Volturi are coming. All of them."

Absolute silence filled the reception, before Jacob replied back with a shaky voice, (Please tell me you're shitting me?) He pleaded and Nate sighed.

"No, Edward has said we have a few days at the most and Alice confirmed it. She saw them in the forest…"

(So, knowing you you've already figured out what it is the Cullen's want to do… and what we should do.)

Nate smirked and switched the phone to his other ear, "It was the first thing I did naturally."

(Uh-huh, so what did they decide to do?)

"They figured they have no choice but to run, I mean come on, the _entire_ Volturi are going to be on their asses like white on rice unless they get out now." He heard Jacob's affirming snort on the other end and continued, "They're going to take Bella back to Phoenix and take off the South America."

(That's great and all, but what about us?)

"The Volturi can't wait forever, and they won't take the chance of wiping out an entire town, it would raise too many questions. The Cullen's want us to lay low and wait until they leave. Think of it as a vacation."

(Yeah, one where we won't be leaving our homes.) Was retorted on the other line and Nate sighed.

"It's better than them wiping the entire pack out, then where would we be?'

(Yeah, I guess you're right. So, when does this 'vacation' begin?)

"As soon as you get back from whatever lovely thing you're up to now," Nate answered.

(Alright, man. I'll tell the rest of the pack, stay safe.)

Nate smiled slightly, but felt a weight press down on his chest. This… was more than likely the last time he would speak to the wolf. He wanted to say something more, to tell him how he and the rest of the pack had been such good friends to him, but to say anything along those lines would give him away. So, he settled on a mere, "You too man, you too." And snapped the phone shut, slipping it into his back pocket.

He couldn't help but feel as if he betrayed one of his best friends… but it would all be for the best soon enough and Nate could only hope Jake, the rest of the pack, the Cullen's and Bella would forgive him eventually. If they didn't… he would understand.

He saw his house in the distance and sped up his pace, but instead of heading inside he took a detour and made his way to the shed out back. There was nothing really special about it, just a ten by ten storage shed, painted white around ten years ago if the peeling paint a brown patches were anything to go by.

He deftly maneuvered around the door, making sure not to upset the squeaky hinges and pulled on the small cord connected to a single light bulb above him, lighting the room slightly.

Shelves lined the walls, filled with boxes that had various knickknacks among them, but none of these boxes held his interest. No, he was focused on the base boards beneath him and a particular one in fact.

He started from the door and counted two steps in, before counting three more to the left, hearing a slight squeak he stopped and reached down to grab hold of the board he stepped on, easily pulling it free. From there he undid the small last underneath the board parallel to this one and hearing the clicking of a latch coming undone pulled that one up as well.

It was in fact connected to another seven baseboards, all connected by a long strip of wood perpendicular to the rest. By doing this he revealed a hidden compartment beneath the shed and he descended the stairs to reach the bottom, bringing a flashlight from one of the upper shelves with him.

It was here he left nearly all of his past, save a few pictures he now kept in his study, but never anything that could cause an uproar. Like the picture he had of himself at fifteen standing on Gamabunta's head. He looked like nothing more than a mere orange speck standing upon a burgundy colored mountain.

Now that would have been a fun thing to explain.

Unfortunately, he wasn't here to reminisce, so he bypassed the photo albums and various letter from friends he refused to part with and headed over to a water proof container, the only thing he found that would adequately protect paper products from the heavy moisture in the air and reached inside once he pulled the lid free.

His hands grasped at the familiar thin paper, the specially made rice paper he purchased no more than a few months ago on a trip to Port Angeles. It, being thicker than what was used in traditional Japanese paper doors, made it more durable and perfect for what he had planned for it. It was the same size of a traditional nine by eleven sheet of paper used in schools these days and for once he was glad to have had the fore thought to buy as much as he did.

There was easily over four inches in width of the paper and while he was sure he wouldn't need that much, he was glad he would have enough.

He reached into the box once more to retrieve the green lined notebook, the first he purchased after landing in the United States and the one he was spotted drawing in so many times by others. He would often write in it during his free time and was now filled because of his dedication.

Inside were calculations surrounding sketches of various jutsu's, some of which he knew and other's he had been meaning to learn. The one that littered the most pages being the infamous Rasengan. On the first page was the original in its most basic form, developed by the Fourth Hokage himself and the one that was incomplete.

He carefully flipped over the many clear sheets he swiped from a teacher's office at Fork's high that were commonly used for over head projections. Each one had a different set of calculations on it for different variations of the same move.

First was the Oodoma Rasengan that was flipped over the first model, it was significantly larger, far more powerful and it was a completely original move only he was able to perform because it required the Kyuubi's chakra to form it. Hence no one could copy it.

After that came the Rasen Shuriken, a move developed and created entirely by him that utilized the element of wind. Four curved protrusions broke free from the center, making it take the appearance of a shuriken, which was the reason for its name.

The other's were merely rough sketches of the same moved paired with different elements, one's he had been meaning to try, but hadn't had the time. Even now the signs to perform each one were swimming around in his head and he was constantly looking for flaws, anything that could potentially harm him or comrades should he use them in battle.

He flipped past each one refreshing his memory on each one and then flipped to the last page, the last move he had been working on. It was a different rendition of Tsunade's famed massive strength. The very same one she tutored her apprentice, Sakura Haruno, in. The reason he is unable to perform her technique is because, unfortunately, he had no where near their control over chakra.

She concentrate's it in her extremities and releases it when she lands a hit.

He spent so long pondering over a way he too could learn how to do this without having the chakra control and after three years of experimentation and calculations, he thinks he may have just found a way.

It would need to be done in a quick few steps, if he missed just one it could turn disastrous quickly. After many tries he finally figured out how to force a massive amount of chakra into his right arm, the same arm he used to create the rasengan, which was why he chose it in the first place.

When he did it the first time at fifteen, the move nearly shattered the bones in his entire forearm. The chakra poured into his arm had no where else to go and ended up causing a slight explosion in his arm.

It was then he figured it out, the only reason that had happened was because he didn't allow it to escape and instead contained it until it back lashed. His chakra was explosive by nature and if he released it, it would create a small explosion just outside of his hand…

Closing the notebook, he sighed and after closing everything back up the way he had it, made his way inside as it started to drizzle. He brought the items he had inside with him and pulling out a calligraphy set, a set of scissors, and his seals book set it down on the coffee table in the living room.

He had a lot of work ahead of him if he was going to be ready in the next few days…

* * *

(1) All info on Jutsu's taken from:

http :// www . crunchyroll. com/ group / Rasengan _ Guide

Without the spaces.


	17. You're Going Down

Blackhaven18: Yeah, am I a genius or what? I've managed to crank this chapter out early by working through the night. So, I'm just going to post this real quick, sleep three hours, and then go to classes.

Please review? It's like my coffee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: You're going down

By: Sick puppies

I think the song definitely fits this chapter, don't you?

* * *

Chapter 16: You're going down

The Next Day:

Nate smirked as he took a step back away from the wall, admiring his handiwork. It was nearly complete, he only had a few more holes to cover and that would be it. It surprisingly hadn't taken him very long to find the kanji he needed from the seals book, maybe around thirty minutes. It was drawing them all that took so long.

Nate had taken the rice paper and cut them in half width wise to make that previous stack of four inch wide papers into eight, before carefully drawing on the appropriate seals. Now he was currently pasting each slip of paper to one of the four walls of his chose site.

A few moments later and every wall was covered, now he just needed to wait…

* * *

Over the next couple of days an almost unnatural fog settled over the town of Forks' and The Cullen family for once couldn't be happier. Everyone had been restricted to their homes unless it was absolutely necessary to venture out because of limited visibility.

This of course meant there would be no stray humans out in the woods and fewer casualties in the long run…

It was decided that Bella would be staying with the Cullen's under the pretenses of attending a sleep over with Alice. Charlie, reluctantly, allowed his daughter to do so, more than likely keeping in my just how close Edward would be during their _sleepover_. Alice giggled at the strained look on the man's face when she asked, knowing exactly what was running through the man's mind even without her brother's gift.

Now though, everyone was silent, waiting for anything that sounded out of the ordinary, but Carlisle seemed to be waiting for something more. He hovered near the telephone constantly and if he wasn't in sight he was always nearby in case it went off.

Edward, seeing his father pass by the phone for the twentieth time, finally asked, "What are you doing, Carlisle?"

Whatever daze the elder vampire had been in broke at Edward's questioning and with one last glance at the phone he answered his son.

"Nate usually calls to confirm he finished what he was working on, but this time… nothing."

Edward nodded, "He may just be a little stressed and forgot to call." He concluded even though his answer sounded weak to his own ears.

Carlisle understood his son's reasoning, but it still didn't stop his worrying, "I understand, but since when does Nate ever forget anything, especially about something this important?"

"Should we go look for him?"

"… No, he might just be caught up doing something else… I'm sure he'll call soon enough." Carlisle reasoned even thought the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew with each passing minute.

Edward also couldn't seem to shake the same feeling and he glanced out of the window and into the fog…

* * *

The dense fog was nothing to them as they walked at a steady pace into a secluded area of the forest, the sun high in the sky even if it was hidden behind a mass amount of clouds. It was the perfect setting to extract retribution…

"We shall stop here." Aro's voice stilled all those under his command.

It was a large meadow, which in all rights would have been absolutely beautiful if not for the couple hundred vampires camped within its depths and the perfect place to prepare for an attack it being about twenty miles from Forks', their eventual destination.

"I am positive young Alice has already seen our arrival, we shall allow them a few hours to come to us on their own and if not, we shall hunt for them." Aro called out and most others cheered in return.

The sentries around the camp listened far into the forest, paying no mind to the constant shuffling and tweeting of the forest creatures so far from their encampment.

One of the sentries cocked his head to the left, straining to focus his hearing in one direction. His partner seeing the action gave an inquisitive look until he answered, "Did you hear that?'

He too turned to the same direction to listen for the sound that grasped his partner's attention and hearing nothing shook his head. "I hear nothing brother, maybe you are hearing things in your old age?"

"Do not play games with me," His brother growled, but another subtle snap, closer now, caused him to stand. "Are you going to tell me I am hearing things now?" He questioned, seeing the look of comprehension dawning his brother's features. He gestured to get the attention of the vampire's further in, "Tell the master's someone draws near!"

The crowd that gathered around the section of woods the sounds emanated from parted as the head of the Volturi made their way to the front, curiousness driving them. From the faltered steps and delicious scent it was clear the intruder could be nothing but human.

The snapping of twigs and underbrush grew closer until a slight catching sound followed and the bushes in front broke free when the human fell through them to land with a soft thump in front of them. She was female from what they could catch as she fell down and she shifted, forcing herself to stand back up, long, rich brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

Her skin was a light ivory, so pale she could have been mistaken for a vampire, but it was her eyes that gave her away. It was not the bright crimson red they were used to, nor the topaz the Cullen's sported because of their way of life. No, deep, rich, chocolate brown eyes locked on them with wariness, acknowledgement, motivation and… excitement.

'What a strange human this one is,' Aro thought to himself he recognized the girl visage from Laurent's memories. Normally, humans that knew of what they were would be cowering in fear… begging… to not end their life, to change them so they could serve them for eternity.

It was amusing to see what the human kind would strive to do for even a second longer of their already pathetic life.

The girl carefully rose to her feet, mud covering the front of her beige covered jacket and she stilled finally seeing the audience she had no doubt, a blush stained her cheeks and her eyes widened as she took notice of their blood colored eyes. Aro smiled at the reaction and never being one to forget his manners addressed her.

"Hello, my dear." He started, his voice conveying false security, and gestured for no action to be taken as of yet, "It seems to me you are a tad far from home, wouldn't you say? What is your name?"

She nodded swiftly, her head dipping low so that her eyes were hidden, "I-It's Bella…" She whispered not giving a last name, and continued. "Are you the V-Volturi?"

"Yes, and if I am not mistaken you are the human that knows of us?" At her nod, he smiled again, "Well, I'm sorry to say we cannot allow you to live…" He stilled a moment at the flash of hatred in the depths of those brown eyes, but wrote it off as a fluke when her eyes filled with apprehension.

Aro sighed, "But even knowing that still you came here, hoping that if you sacrificed yourself we'd leave them be, even going as far as to disobey the Cullen's warning. No doubt they were going to hide you somewhere, but you managed to slip away, how entertaining." He looked at her, faked remorse in his eyes, "But I'm afraid we cannot allow the Cullen's to go without punishment either." Again she nodded, meekly this time and it was apparent why.

What could she, a mere human, hope to do against a hoard of vampires' centuries older than her?

Aro nodded and steadily raised a hand to signal one of the guards to dispatch of the girl when she chuckled. At first he thought it might have just been delusion finally settling in, but that sweet chuckle turned dark, dark enough to make him reconsider just killing the girl. She looked up at him, a maniacal gleam in her eyes as they bled into a light blue, intrigued by the sudden change Aro brought his hand back.

Maybe there was more to this human than he previously thought?

"Oh, I understand alright, but you should know not to take everything at face value. It could end up being your demise." She replied back in a sweet tone, her stance changing from the timid girl that first bumbled through the underbrush, to one of more confidence.

Caius, not paying attention to the changes and only seeing the girl's impudence fought not to rush forward and rip her throat out as Aro had yet to give the command. "You foolish child, do you not realize where you stand? How we could squash you like the insect you are?" He seethed and Bella gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, so?" She replied cheekily and turned her attention back to Aro, "Before you go through with this, you should know that I'm not really Bella."

Aro's eyes widened, and watched as the sound of a small explosion reached his ears, followed by a cloud of smoke, that caused the entire group of vampires' to back up in apprehension, leaving around seventy feet for their intruder to move about and if need be to attack her...

The smoke cleared to reveal a young man clad in one of the strangest fashion's he had ever seen. A pair of black bottoms, loose enough to allow for movement was taped with white binding tape around his calves and disappeared into the rim of his black sandal-like shoes. There was also tape around his waist to keep his dark crimson, sleeveless shirt from riding up and his pants to keep from slipping down.

Apart from that he wore a pair of black leather gloves and two pouches, one strapped to his upper right side and a larger pouch perched on his lower back.

Blond hair was in wild disarray, long strands framing his face perfectly and bright cerulean colored eyes peaked out in a calculating stare.

To say that Aro was intrigued was an understatement.

"How… interesting," He murmured, stroking his fine beard in thought. "I clearly saw a woman standing there and yet… you appear, tell me dear brother did I see wrong?" He turned to Caius and he too had an astonished look on his face, "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

The blond in front of him scoffed at the demand and gave the vampire a pointed look, "I go by Nate." He stated simply, not looking the slightest bit paranoid at the younger vampires' moving to block off his escape.

"Nate? Alright, then tell me. How did you… transform in such a way? Is it a gift?" Aro's voice was tinged with curiosity as he imagined that particular gift among his ranks, and Nate smirked.

"Of course it is, now I'm giving you a choice, either go back to Italy and leave the Cullen's alone… or you can choose to die here today."

A bubbled laughter forced its way from Aro's chest at the blatant arrogance of this young fool and he didn't stop it. It had been a long time since anyone showed such disrespect to them and in all honesty he missed all that vigor their opponents had before they were slaughtered and to think a puny human thought the even stood a chance against them.

It was laughable.

"Oh, you certainly are an amusing one, but I am afraid you do not know who you speak to. It is as my brother says; we have much more strength over you both physically and in numbers." Aro said once his laughter died down and the blond shrugged.

"It's not like I care, I've already warned you."

Aro gave once last look at the blond and gestured for one of his prizes's to come down, she bowed when she reached him. "Jane, my dear, if you would." Even though it was a question, it was said as a statement and left no room for an answer.

The blond in front of them stilled, facing his entire body to the one that was about to do something, never once taking his eyes off her…

* * *

Nate kept his gaze on the one called Jane the entire time. From what he heard from the Cullen's she was a fearsome opponent… something about attacking a person's mind. It reminded far too much of the Sharingan for his liking…

Her gaze narrowed at him when he didn't so much as twitch a moment later, she gave off a loud shriek and Nate looked at her in confusion. Alright… just what the hell did he do now?

Aro's look of interest now increased so that it was now resting somewhere between excitement and awe, a look of a child in a candy store and Nate didn't like it one bit.

"Amazing, tell me does young Edward's gift affect you in anyway?"

Nate blinked and sudden realization dawned on him. He was being tested… for what he didn't know, so instead of answering he brought his hands together into the first sign of the famed technique he was known for as a child.

"Enough questions, you really want to see the extent of my abilities Aro? I'll let you see them as I'm killing off your coven. Check this out, _Taju kage bunshin no jutsu_!" The area behind the blond Nate was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of clones, all staring malevolently out at the coven before them, and reaching into their pouches to produce a weapon of some kind. The most popular being his kunai of course. He pointed at the group, a feral grin marring his face and shouted, "Charge!" The mass amount of Nate's lunged forward reveling in the surprised looks crossing his victims' faces…

* * *

The front line was the easiest to take down; being filled with nothing but newborns that had no clue how to handle to situation except to follow Aro's order's of 'find the original!'. Unfortunately, while his shadow clones were having an effect, and he had been able to take down a couple dozen vampires, they were being destroyed far too easily by the powerful strikes of his opponents.

Running forward, he called out _Rasengan_ and plunged the swirling fist into the enemies' chest in front of him, while two clones grabbed both his arms to rip him apart and threw the pieces to the growing pile behind him. Earlier, he created a couple hundred more clones and sent them into the forest behind the Volturi, to catch any that tried to escape.

He wasn't allowing for any survivors today.

He couldn't help the growl that escape him when the one called Alec, used that gift of his to bring down forty of his clones, their memories transferred to him as they realized they couldn't move and sunk down in the blissful unawareness of his gift. He needed to bring that once down and fast… he brought his hands together to make more clones, but stilled at the growling from behind him.

"Found you!" Felix hissed and Nate's eyes widened as he felt the impact of a fist on his right temple.

He was thrown a good thirty feet, into the raging battle around him, his right ear ringing from the impact. That vampire had a killer right hook.

His gaze flew in the direction of Felix and seeing the vampire running towards him, decided this would be a good time to pull himself together. He jumped up, evading the oncoming hit, that was now complete with a set of razor sharp nails, he noted ruefully.

A few more swipes later and Felix let loose another growl, "Stand still, goddamn you!" He hissed and if Nate had the time he would have shook his head.

'Yeah, like I'm going to comply with that.' He thought.

A few clones around him noticed his problem and jumped forward, latching themselves onto the vampire's arms and legs. He was able to make a swift escape, now that Felix was otherwise incapacitated at the moment.

Feeling a few more clones dispel at the tree line, their memories now his own, he noticed a few had tried to run, which consisted of the newborns that had not been cut down by the guard or their own master's…

He ran until he was once again lost amongst the confusion, quickly making as many more clones as he dared, trying to conserve the last of his chakra. He grinned as he when he realized as his small army had finally broken through their third ranks, which meant only a one more until he reached the guard.

'Only thirty more…' He thought to himself, making the signs for another rasengan.

He threw his hand forward, but was stopped by the grip that encircled his wrist and looking up realized it was none other than Felix.

'He sure made pretty quick work of those clones.'

Nate flipped his body over the vampire, ignoring the searing pain that emanated from his wrist and landed a cracking blow on the vampire's head with his right foot. Hearing the growl he knew that only served to anger the being further. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and forced into the ground painfully, nearly eating dirt as his hands were pinned behind his back.

"Call them off you monster and I might just let your death be swift." Felix hissed, sharp teeth dangerously close to his ear and he shook his head the best he was able to. "Fine then…"

"What're you-" Nate never finished because the blow to the back of his head, the one feeling as if he was hit by a speeding truck, blurred his vision and he would have pitched forward from the impact if he wasn't already on the ground… He guessed he would have to make due with the now two inch crater he was now laying in, exhaustion, both physically and chakra-wise, finally catching up with him… He unwillingly drifted into the darkness…

* * *

"I should… killed… bastard." Nate heard through the recesses of his mind as he was pulled out from his conscious.

Bleary blue eyes opened slightly, the light causing him to close them once again, but he didn't move. He didn't want to give himself away, but then again, knowing these assholes they already knew because of his breathing.

"Oh, how right you are, Nate, my boy," He heard and woke to see the milky eyes of none other than Aro, he supposed the vampire in front of him could have been beautiful if it wasn't for that damn fake smile of his. Oh, how he wanted to rip it off right at that moment.

He took in his surroundings, nearly gleeful at the size of the small mountain of vampire parts he caused, it nearly being twice as tall as he was… Nate shivered at the cold appendage that trailed down the side of his face and looked back to see Aro, a look of concentration marring his perfect features.

"My, my, what an interesting life you have led young one…" He murmured, ignoring the heated glare from the blond, "You have a great power within you, but why pray tell did you choose _not_ to use it against us?"

Alright, forget about ripping the smile off, this guy would be better off dead. He'd be doing the world a favor getting rid of that… that mind invading thing. How the hell was he able to get in his mind anyway?

"Like I need the stupid fox to beat a bunch of demon wannabe's," He growled out, forcing himself not to wince as Felix's hold on his head and hands tightened.

Again the hand trailed down his cheek, "Ah, you would be such a wonderful asset to my collection. If only we could do something about this defiant streak of yours…"

Nate was forced to his knees, feeling blood spill free from a cut on his temple and he spat back, "Like I'd ever join the likes of you. Go to hell!"

Aro angrily drew his hand back and brought it back to the blonde's cheek in a hard slap, that pitched him to the left if not for Felix's hold on him. Nate gasped out, feeling the wind knocked out of him, but soon enough that cold hand was back on his face, nearly caressing his now swelling cheek in a manner he decided he never wanted to see again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for ruining that pretty face of yours," Aro crooned and Nate realized he might be in deeper shit than he thought.

The vampire was treating him like a damn toy and as he glanced over at the pile of bodies he saw why. There, resting near the bottom of the pile, were Jane and Alec's heads', laying side by side.

The old man needed a new toy and as it turns out Nate happened to fit the description to a tee.

He shuddered with revulsion, but looked over the vampires' shoulder, seeing the movement behind him… he caught a flash of yellow and inwardly grinned, there were still a few clones left… If he could just cause a big enough distraction.

Far off in the woods, the last three clones watched the scene, awaiting further orders' and silent understanding passed between them and the original. It was time for the final plan. The very plan they hoped from the very beginning they wouldn't have to use.

The ran further into the woods, careful not to expend any unneeded chakra and one nearly dove into a nearby bush, coming back out a few moments later with a few noisy fireworks, taped together. Setting it in a small clearing they quickly lit the fuse and stepped back, it going off a few seconds later.

Aro's head snapped up at the sound and he sent a few of the guard over to check on the source, his eyes never once leaving Nate. Scuffling could be heard and Aro finally looked away, as did Felix, when a body flew out of the woods at high speed.

Nate seeing this as his only chance, quickly twisted his way out of Felix's hold, bringing his knee up to deliver a powerful chakra enforced blow to the vampire's abdomen that had him crumpling over. The blond ran over to the pile of body parts, bringing his hands together to form the signs for another jutsu he forced himself to learn in his time in the United States.

"_Katon ryuuka no jutsu!" _A stream of fire poured from Nate's mouth onto the pile, setting it aflame, before he quickly dove into the woods once more, hearing Aro's roars of outrage behind him he quickly made his way to the construction site where his job was usually held.

* * *

'Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea…' Nate thought as he pushed his body to its limits, trying to stay ahead of the remaining vampires' on his tail.

He was running out of steam and fast, he took to the trees, making sure to run against the occasional tree to mark his scent. Suddenly a wash of dizziness overcame him and his foot missed the initial branch he was going to use to propel himself further. Nate fell straight down, catching smaller branches down along the way, and impacted hard on the forest floor beneath him.

Hearing Felix's howl of excitement he quickly pushed himself to his feet, the wave of dizziness and now moving ground beneath him causing him to stumble.

'Oh, Kami… not again.' He thought as he fought to keep himself from retching and pushed forward. 'Not much farther… just a little more.'

He forced nearly the last of his chakra into his legs to give him a little extra boost and made it out of the tree line too see the abandoned worksite… and the old iron factory seemingly within arms reach. Nate smirked and cast one last jutsu, a genjutsu to be exact with the last of his chakra and kept running. He reached the doors and opened them, until they were fully open and walked until he was on the other side of the rusted out shell of a building and sat down, his back against the wall.

Nate didn't have to wait long, because a few moments later the vampire's that had been chasing him saw him, tired and out of breath.

Aro's eyes narrowed at him in contempt, "You have caused my brother's and I a lot of grief." He accused and Nate chuckled.

"Yeah," He breathed, still trying to catch his breath, "I tend to do that."

"Will you stop fighting and come with us? Doing anything more will not do you any good," Aro stated and Nate hung his head down low.

He didn't have any chakra left and he was physically and mentally exhausted. Really, what he needed was a nice, long nap… and maybe some ramen… His stomach rumbled in response, ramen? He hadn't had that in ages… At least not the good stuff, made none other then by Teuchi and his daughter. Man, what he wouldn't give for a bowl of that right now.

He could just see it, the bowl steaming from the hot broth bath; the noodles were in, in all their deliciousness. Yeah…

"Well?" Aro questioned and Nate was brought back to reality, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt for any possible drool he shook his head.

"I already told you before Aro, but for your sake I'll say it again. Kiss my hairy white ass." Nate spat out contemptuously.

Aro let out a low growl and moved forward, flanked by his brothers' and what was left of the Volturi. "Prepare to die young Nate." He spat back and the blond just drew his knees up, resting his arms against on them.

"I've been ready to die for a long time now." He replied softly, watching as they drew closer, his vision already starting to blacken around the edges.

As soon as the last vampire was in the doors slammed shut, pulled by the wires Nate cut with the kunai behind his back and hearing the creaky shut, along with being plunged into darkness the vampire's started to panic.

"What did you do, you little fool!" Caius hissed as he truly looked around for the first time. Paper's lined the wall, all with unrecognizable kanji writing on them, they were even pasted to the floor and ceiling, "Why did we not see this before!?"

Nate, feeling bored and overall tired of hearing the elder vampire's voice decided to humor him and answered.

"You didn't see because I place a genjutsu over the building to make it seem like we were still in the forest and those cute little paper's you're all standing on are what are as… paper bombs." He finished dramatically. "We're all going to die down here, gentlemen. Have a nice trip to hell." Nate said and lit the fuse.

Three things happened:

One: Nearly all the vampire's tried to make a break for the door, all scrambling to get over each other, not wanting to die.

Two: They all shrieked as the bombs tore their bodies apart, while simultaneously burning the pieces beyond all recognition.

And last, but not least…

Three: Nate laughed at their feeble attempts as the bombs exploded around him, throwing debris around him.

As Nate finally succumbed to darkness, even just to get away from the blazing inferno, the last thing he saw was Edward's face and inwardly grimaced at how much of a fool he was around the vampire for the last few months. Of course Nate still loved him; anybody was a fool themselves for asking such an idiotic question, but still… it was nice to dream right?

He barely made out the shape of a large, metal container, commonly used for storing water to cool the machinery as it flew towards him and encased him in the only area of the room he was unable to cover with letter bombs because he ran out.

Being plunged into further darkness he let out one last breath, as the roof caved in on him, sealing him in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) All jutsu info is borrowed from this site:

http: // www. narutochuushin. com/ main. php? category= information & page= jutsu list

without the spaces of course.

Blackhaven18: Yeah, about the ramen thing. He is slightly delirious and that was what I was trying to convey in case you didn't get it. Alright, I know this for sure now. There are only two more chapters to part one of the Sea of Flames Trilogy: Part 1. It's finally coming to an end folks, stay tuned to find out more!

~TBC~


	18. What Hurt's the Most

Blackhaven18: Sorry about the delay, I'm still not to entirely sure where all my time went with this chapter… I just have a quick thing to say. I essentially have my entire story outlined out, all the big events and the little ones I have leading into each, which is what I've been going by as I write this. A few chapters back… I lost it and a few days ago I found it again. Guess what? I messed up. So, I've had to go back and change something and I'm going to tell you so you don't need to go back and re-read a chapter.

Here it is: Rosalie confronts Nate about his plans after he leaves the Cullen's in chapter 15 and Nate gives her a set of letters? She actually wasn't supposed to get them and you'll understand why in this chapter and Nate disappears on her before she can question him more on it.

So, let's begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: What hurt's the most.

By: Rascal Flatts, Cascada…

* * *

Chapter 17: What hurt's the most

Siren's blared in the distance, causing a wave of confusion to run through those at the Cullen residence. Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie stepped out onto the deck as they listened to it draw closer to the town of Forks'.

"I wonder what is going on…" Edward murmured, and sniffed as the wind blew slightly, catching the spicy scent of burning wood. "Carlisle, do you smell smoke?"

Both Carlisle and Rosalie tested the new air and nodded.

"Edward, come quick!" Bella's voice rang out from one of the room's above them, a cautious edge to her voice that didn't convey fear, but more curiousness.

When they reached the room she was standing by the window, her eyes focused with whatever was outside holding her gaze. She noticed them when Edward shifted and pointed out of the window.

"Look."

Edward nodded and glanced out of the window, seeing the gentle orange glow on the horizon, amplified by the white background of the remains of the mist around them.

"The wind is picking up and blowing the mist out. That's the only reason I was able to see it." Bella murmured, "It should be gone shortly, but that glow… I think it's a fire."

"Yes, that would explain the excess smoke we smelled earlier." Carlisle added in, "Judging from the intensity of the glow and factoring in the block from the mist, I would have to say it's a large one."

Edward nodded, "Do you think it's large enough for an evacuation?" He asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I believe that was the why we heard the fire trucks earlier. They must be going door to door."

As if on cue an urgent knocking was heard on the door downstairs and Emmett's casual greeting.

"Yeah, no problem… I'll tell them. Hey, thanks for telling us." They heard and the snapping of the lock a few moments later. "Carlisle, I'm sure you heard that?"

Giving one last look at the window, they descended down into the living room where the rest of the family was already waiting…

* * *

Elsewhere:

Thirty miles outside of Forks' city limits, a gruff looking man in his early forties looked on at the small group of new firefighters, sighing in a resolute manner before addressing them. "Now, I'm sure you all aced the required state test or else you wouldn't be here, but listen up!" He barked when their eyes began to wander to the wreckage behind him. "A damn old book ain't gonna do shit out here in the real world." He waved an arm to encompass the area. "Out here it's simple. You either follow orders or you don't. We don't need any stragglers or hotshots." His bravado seemed to have deflated somewhat as a somber expression replaced it, lost in a memory. "I've seen too many good men die and bring others down with them because they wanted to play the hero."

An uncomfortable silence filled the area and the man up front continued his train of thought.

"Today we're looking for anything out of the ordinary, anything that could have started this fire. So, get your asses in gear!" He yelled once more and watched as the group dispersed, before heading off himself.

A young man in his early twenties moved to one of the large piles, shoveled part of the debris into a wheelbarrow behind him and walked a little further into the wreckage, silently observing. Everything, but the metal and concrete components of the building turned to ash in what only could have been an explosion, based on what was left.

The building had been one of the first things the fighters tended to; thinking there might be people still inside, but upon seeing the state of the remains, being nothing more than obliterated piles of rocks and a few slab pieces added to hearing a few hours later from the chief of Forks' that the place was abandoned, they moved on.

Now all that was left was a pile of rubble that he and a couple others', including the head of their group, had been put in charge of until more firefighter's arrived.

A 'just in case' measure.

He took of his helmet and wiped his sweating brow with a rag from his back pocket before repositioning the mask covering his neck and part of his face, a requirement to keep from inhaling falling ash particles that caught a ride on the wind. He grabbed his shovel and moved forward; piercing his shovel into the wreckage once more, he heard a solid 'thunk' on the other end and felt the vibration make it shake in his grip.

"Crap, you have got to kidding me." He muttered, pulling on the handle, but the thing wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" He pulled again, harder, trying to use his weight to dislodge it, but still nothing changed. "Fine, you want to play this game with me? Then let's go."

He started at the base of the shovel, pulling away the larger pieces first and ended up revealing a small crevasse where the head of the shovel disappeared into. "Aw, fuck me." He moaned and knelt down on the ground to peer into it. "Too dark."

He took a last glance at his gloved hand, just on the off chance he lost it, and plunged it into the darkness, hoping to dislodge whatever his shovel was caught on. "Almost… there…" He could feel what it was caught on…

Suddenly something grabbed hold of his wrist in a strong grip and he let loose a shout, yanking it free. "What the hell!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of some of his group mates.

He glanced back at the crevasse and despite the darkness saw movement before what should have been the supple flesh of a human hand appeared, instead most of it was burned beyond belief and what wasn't was an angry red. He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat and tried not to vomit at the smell of burnt flesh and singed hair. Pushing the feeling away he careful took hold of the hand as he once more looked into the darkness.

"C-Captain!" He yelled out in near hysterics, "Anybody! I've found someone!"

Never once in his life did he feel as such relief as he did when he heard the sound of his captain barreling through the rest of the debris and his barking orders to send out a distress call over the radio…

* * *

"Do they have any idea how the fire started?" Esme asked Emmett worriedly.

"Not a clue, they're just trying to contain it now and so far it hasn't been working because of the wind blowing the mist out. It's being pushed towards Forks, which is the reason for the evacuation…" He replied, flipping through different channels on the T.V. in front of him at a rapid speed.

It was the one thing he didn't pack up with the rest of their belongings.

Rosalie sighed, "I suppose it's a good thing we're already packed."

"It certainly saves us a lot of troub- Emmett, go back a few channels…" Esme quickly interjected, her attention caught on the program in front of her.

_"This is channel three news; I'm Shirley Alcott with you this evening."_ The brunette onscreen grabbed hold onto the stack of paper's in front of her. _"We have update on what they're calling the 'Forks' fire… _

"Awfully imaginative of them…" Emmett grumbled.

"Be quiet." Rosaile reprimanded and turned back to the television.

_"So, let's hand this over to Henry Martel who's on the scene as we speak. Henry?"_

A blond man, wearing a crisp looking suit, toyed with his earpiece as the information was relayed over it and finally looked up into the screen. _"Thank you, Shirley. Authorities think the cause of the fire started forty miles into the forest, due South of Forks', Washington and then spread to the old iron works factory around ten miles away where construction has been taking place since January. This would explain the cause of the explosion-"_

"Oh dear, an explosion? Wait a minute though… isn't that where you said Nate was working at with his job?" Esme asked and her children nodded slowly, feeling a little numb at the information.

"Hey, you guys don't think… I mean… He wouldn't… would he?" Emmett asked his voice halting as he looked at his siblings imploringly. "He's not that idiotic is he, to have taken them on… _alone?_"

Edward never took his eyes from the screen, waiting for any information that could suggest otherwise.

Anything.

Maybe a pack of stupid teenager's got drunk, decided to have a bonfire and it grew out of control? Or maybe an unchecked fuse of one of the construction equipment started the fire…

"No… You… don't know Nate like I do…" He admitted quietly when nothing else came up, "Once he set's his mind to something… there's little a person can do to change it."

"_They are still unsure as to the cause of the fire, but authorities are clearing away the debris in hopes of finding something…"_

The 'or someone' went unspoken between them all…

"Enough, Carlisle I'm going to see if he's at his home-" Edward said and grabbed his car keys…

Everyone was either focused on the television, the growing orange glow in the distance, or the whereabouts of their blond friend that no one noticed how Alice suddenly froze in place; getting the first vision she ever had that showed Nate and the one that was more than likely going to be burned into her memory forever.

She stayed there for a moment, eyes wide with shock and disbelief as Jasper wound a hand around her to comfort her, feeling the emotions tumbling off her in waves, and knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Suddenly Alice grasped his wrist to look frantically at the wrist watch he sported, before her beautiful features twisted in a look of pure pain, the family had ever seen from her.

Her hands made their way to her face as she crumpled down to the ground, tearlessly sobbing, her body convulsing with each wave and she let out a heart wrenching wail of pure sorrow.

Jasper went down with her, pulling her close to his body in a vain attempt to shield her from whatever she had seen. This was probably once of the worst things he had ever felt in his entire life. In all his time he spent with his wife, he had never felt such pain erupt from her… nothing, not even the calming waves he washed over her changed how she was feeling.

Around her gasps she sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Why couldn't I have seen it before?!" No sooner than she had said these words Edward's gift was reaching out, pushing into her turbulent mind.

* * *

"_Somebody get that IV in him, now!" _

_Someone lied completely still in a hospital bed drenched with blood as his burn wounds bled freely and he gagged when a tube was forcefully shoved down his throat, while the IV in question was administered into one of his arms. Multiple doctor's and nurses ran around him frantically grabbing supplies they needed to save the life of the person in their care. _

_A nurse moved forward and began to carefully strip what was left of the person's clothing, trying not to further aggravate his charred skin, where in some area's was completely black and… crispy in quality. _

_They worked quickly and efficiently wrapping and rewrapping the wounds that covered over three fourths of the body that lay before them in patches. Only the right half of his face- where a tuft of blond peeked from beneath the gauze above-, part a right arm and the top half his chest was untouched, but still angry red in color and already blistering from the heat. _

_The machinery measuring his vital signs started to screech and everyone stilled in alarm._

"_We're losing him! He's flat-lining!" A one of the doctors yelled as the numbers on the monitor dropped dramatically. _

_The shrieking machine slowed until it was nothing more than a constant whirring and all ceased… A single blue eye, clouded over in death, stared out lifelessly from his place on the bed. _

"_Time of death 6:28 PM, Thursday October 26…"_

_

* * *

_As Edward pulled back out he couldn't help the tremors that shook his hands and he quickly looked at the clock. 6:30 PM. He was gone…

"No…" He whispered, unable to come to terms with it and he found he couldn't breathe.

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true.

The entire family fell into a silence, not needing to speak to know what had taken place. The blond had easily carved out a niche in their family and had fell into the role of friend, even going as far to as be considered a brother and son… To even think he was gone…

Tears trailed down Bella's cheeks as she watched the silent resignation cross over the Cullen family's faces and knew it was too late. She heard the newsman comment about the explosion in almost offhand manner, her breathing labored as she drew up her knees and sobbed quietly for her friend.

'Nate… Oh, Nate.' She kept chanting over and over in her mind and rocked back and forth in her place on the couch.

It couldn't be true; the blond she knew, the one with so much vibrancy and life he sometimes mirrored the sun snuffed out? No, he was so strong willed, how could something like this have happened?

* * *

Everyone stood around the young man on the bed, watching silently as the doctor started to turn off the equipment and stopped once he reached the heart monitor, seeing a small spike. They held their breath, waiting… and suddenly the body on the bed jolted upright, clawing at the breathing tubes and wires keeping him alive frantically.

"Somebody restrain him before he hurts himself more!" A doctor yelled. "Christ, he's sure one hell of a fighter." She pointed to a nearby nurse. "You, get me a morphine drip…"

* * *

The doors to the Emergency room swished open as a tall man, seemingly in his early fifties strode in. He had a distinguished look about him, with his salt and pepper colored hair, his straight, confident posture and his immaculate dark gray suit. His long black coat trailed behind him like a cape as he spotted the attendance desk and made his way to it.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?" He was asked upon reaching it and he nodded.

"Yes… in fact I think you might. I'm here about a recent admittance, a burn victim I believe?" Her eyes widened as she remembered the poor soul that was wheeled passed her a mere few hours ago.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"That boy is an… acquaintance of mine." He said slowly, almost as if he was still trying to figure that piece out himself. "His name is Nate Riven and I brought with me the number of a relative. His uncle from what I was told…"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but how can you be so sure this person who you say he is?" She asked hesitantly.

As good and incredibly lucky finding out the identity of their John Doe was, it was all seeming to be far too easy for her tastes. For this man to show up at such a critical time with exactly what they had been trying to find had to be a one in a million chance.

He eyed her with a critical gaze and nodded, almost as if in approval before continuing. "I met him earlier this morning to discuss certain legalities and when while he was aiding me he mentioned a forgotten item where he worked. In a previous meeting he spoke of how he worked at a construction site outside of Forks', an iron work's factory. I do have a recent picture of him if you do not believe me?"

"Yes, that would be most helpful."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled a folded picture and handed it over.

There in the picture was a blond, blue-eyed teenager, grinning mischievously as he leaned against a pine tree, hands pushed deep into his pant pockets. He was looking directly at the camera with a piercing gaze she didn't expect on such a young man… He was certainly handsome and more than likely broke a few hearts in his life, she mused ruefully.

After seeing it there was no doubt in her mind they were speaking of the same person, but since this man was not family she was still not allowed to release any information…

"I believe you mentioned an uncle…?"

* * *

~Ring, ring, ring~

The silence around the Cullen household was broken by the phone ringing a mere few feet away, but no one moved to get it still stunned by Alice's revelation. Carlisle, remembering it might be the hospital calling about a patient of his reluctantly moved to get it.

"Hello, this is Carlisle," He said listlessly into the receiver once it was at his ear.

(Hello, I'm calling from the Port Angeles Medical center, am I speaking to Carlisle Cullen?) The young woman on the other end asked.

"Yes."

(Good, the reason I'm calling is to inform you about your nephew…)

'Nephew?' Carlisle thought as glanced up to see the confused look gracing his family's feature's as well, but he decided to play along for now. "Of course, but which nephew did you mean? I have three sisters, all with children… so…"

(Well, I have written a Nate Riven? Does it sound familiar?)

A shock ran through the family and Carlisle saw Edward nod frantically.

"Ah, yes… is there something wrong with him?" He questioned, knowing he and his families were supposed to know nothing at this point.

(I'm afraid he's been in an accident sir, we have him in a bed in our emergency department…)

"But he's alive?" Carlisle asked a little breathlessly, Alice's head shot up like a rocket.

(Yes, we did lose him for a few minutes… but from what I was told they've managed to bring him back. Mr. Cullen I would rather not talk about this on the phone, if you could meet me here in the hospital…)

"Of course, my family and I should be there within an hour, thank you for telling us." The family was already in action by the time he placed the phone back into its cradle, each of them taking a vehicle.

* * *

Edward said nothing on the entire ride to the hospital and Bella was equally as silent in the seat next to him. It was a contemplative silence that over took them, each waiting for the other to start speaking and after a long while Bella sighed, knowing they were drawing close to their destination and as Edward had yet to make the first move it would seem she would have to be the one to.

Talk about stubborn.

"… Edward we need to talk…"

His topaz gaze turned away from the road to give his full attention to Bella in the seat beside him. She stopped for a moment, hesitation clouding her mind about the entire situation, but shook her head to rid herself of the thought and continued.

She looked him dead on and said, "You love Nate."

He seemed to have frozen, hands glued to the steering wheel and she was faintly aware of how the tension in the air seemed to have risen another notch.

"...Do you hate me…?' He asked in a low nearly heart breaking whisper.

"Of course not!" Bella denied vehemently with a shake of her head and whacked him on the shoulder, wincing when she made contact. "…ouch."

"Careful Bella…" He slowed enough to be able inspect the reddening mark on her hand.

"Not such a bright move on my part huh?" She asked sarcastically and huffed when Edward smiled lightly in return, pressing a cool hand against hers.

"Thank you Bella." He said, meaning every word of it, thankful to have been blessed with such a good friend…

"…He'll be alright…" She said confidently.

He will be…

* * *

He glanced up just as the doors swished open from his place in the corner, watching keenly as a family of seven beautiful people walked through and lastly a girl that seemed plain when compared to the rest, but after a second look shone with a vibrancy all her own.

He smirked, taking in each of their appearances.

They looked just as he was told.

He stayed silent as the older man took the lead of the group and walked to the attendance desk.

"Excuse me, I am Carlisle Cullen and I'm here about a patient?" He said when and everyone watched almost restlessly as she flipped through some sheets on the counter.

"Ah, yes, you're here about the Riven boy. I'll page his doctor, if you could wait in the waiting room over there…" She pointed in his direction and he looked the other way.

He stood back up as they sat down in the remaining chairs and took long strides over to the older man of the group …

* * *

Edward trained his gaze elsewhere when he felt another upon him, but feeling no ill intent. This always happened where they went, but more so when the family was collectively gathered in a certain area. People stared unabashed at them as they walked by and it was certainly nothing new when this man did it…

They made their way to the waiting room as asked, but the man's staring did not stop. If anything they increased when Edward stared back and he was instantly on guard when the man began to walk over, never once breaking eye contact.

Humans' were naturally drawn to them… a way for the predator to lure in the prey, but this man… he didn't seem awed in the slightest. If anything he seemed to be regarding them with a look of intrigue, almost as if he was regarding a lab specimen…

He approached slowly in a languid fashion, imbued with the confidence and fortitude seen in politicians.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Rosalie asked in a scathing tone when he was within hearing distance, but he paid no attention to her as he approached Carlisle.

"You are Carlisle Cullen, are you not?" He asked in a low baritone and a slight British accent, which spoke of high class sophistication on his part.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but have we met? What is your name?"

The man in front of them smirked in an expression not unlike a feline, "No we have not met before and my name is unimportant, but let me ask you… who do you think informed the kind unit secretary at the desk of your number?" He drawled lazily and waited for the reaction.

"You?" Edward couldn't help but choke out and the man I front of him eyed him with disdain.

A single brow lifted in a fashion that reminded them far too much of Rosalie for their liking. "I was asked to give you these…" He reached into one of his coat pockets, a pulled out a bundle of letters, the letter on top had Carlisle's name scrawled over the front in the very handwriting Rosalie often berated the blond for. "These are yours." He then pulled out a few keys and handed those over as well. "These as well, from what he told me, these open his house, car, and other locks around the property."

"Excuse me, but by who?" Rosalie asked as the man handed over different items.

"Riven of course, who else?"

"Nate did? When?" Edward asked, almost frantically.

"Earlier this morning, around five I believe, he refused to let me sleep." He said, keeping his face perfectly neutral.

"We thank you for doing this… but why? Nate has never mentioned you…" Carlisle inquired after a few moments and the man smiled ruefully.

"No, I didn't think he would. You see, we met in a whim actually and after our encounter I owed him a favor. One he decided to call upon today, that Mr. Cullen is why I am here."

* * *

Flashback:

"_No, you bumbling idiot." A man bit out as he moved his cell phone to his other ear, waiting for the signal on the other side of the crosswalk that would allow him to go. "I said to order __**seventeen**__ volumes not __**seventy**__. I even left you a note, exactly how could you have messed this up?"_

_He continued to berate the man on the phone and seeing the signal began to walk across, growing confused when he heard someone scream. He looked up and saw a large delivery truck heading straight for him on a down hill, its driver running after it further back. _

"_Oh… shit." Was all he was able to get out before he was tackled from behind, dropping both his cell phone and briefcase after the hit. His eyes snapped shut, thinking he was hit by the truck. _

"_Hey, buddy? You alright?" He heard from above him as he was carefully eased onto his back. _

_He gazed up confused, seeing a blond teenager with bright blue eyes, shining with boyish mischievousness and a happy grin plastered to his face._

_A crowd had gathered around them and he slowly got up. _

"_Whoo, that was a close one huh?" The blond chuckled at the man's confused expression, not even parried by the fact he didn't even get a thank you as the man rose to collect his belongings and leave. Instead the blond called out, "Hey look at the bright side, at least I didn't have to perform CPR on you with this lovely audience. If you're embarrassed now, imagine waking up to that!"_

_He paused, his near death experience finally hitting him and realized he couldn't grab his phone as his fingers were shaking so badly. He vaguely realized as his stuff was gathered for him, ah, it was the blond again. _

"_Name's Nate, what's yours?" _

Flashback ended:

* * *

Edward let out a strangled chuckle, feeling a wave of nostalgic wash through him, "Yeah, that sounds like something he would do."

"I take it you must be Edward then?" He questioned, with a raised brow and the vampire nodded. He reached into his front pocket, taking the item he retrieved and deposited it into Edward's hand; "I was told to give this to you directly." He then began to walk back towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alice asked and he stopped, turning around to face her.

"I've done what was asked of me; therefore my job here is done. A bid you all farewell." Then he walked out of the door, waiting as a limo pulled up and got in.

Edward looked back down at what he was given easily recognizing the necklace he'd seen the blond wearing from the first day they met. A beautiful dark green crystal hung from the center, surrounded by a silver bead on each side. In their time together it was one of the few things the he'd never seen Nate part with. A single rolled piece of paper wrapped around the rope of the necklace and he took extra care unwrapping it. A single phrase was scrawled in the middle.

_I'm sorry,_

_NR_

There was nothing elegant about the note, but it was written with such finality it nearly crushed Edward's heart, it being more then likely the last thing he wrote out of all the letters. His fingers trembled as he held the note, another realization hitting him full force.

Nate had been expecting to die.

In fact he had probably been hoping for it…Why else would he have through so much trouble as to have taken the time to write out individual letters? To have developed such an elaborate plan that he called upon the aid of a man who probably didn't even live anywhere near Washington if his accent was anything to go by…

"Mr. Cullen?" A voice from behind them asked and they turned to face a female doctor. Carlisle nodded. "If you'd come with me then? I'll explain some things along the way, but I think you probably want to see him correct?" Everyone nodded. "Alright when we reach the where he's being held, I'm afraid only two at a time can see him and I think your children would be better off waiting in the waiting room. It's… really not something they should be seeing."

Jasper immediately stopped as did Alice and Bella; considering how he and Bella were around blood and that Alice had already witnessed Nate in this state already they decided to remain behind.

Everyone else followed the signs leading to the intensive care unit.

"Exactly how bad is he?" Carlisle asked, and she sighed.

"He has third degree burns over three fourths of his body. The only places not affected are, half of his face, part of his right arm and the top part of his chest. Right now he's not breathing on his own and we've had to intubate him. Then there's the fact that he's entered a comatose state as of thirty minutes ago… it's really a miracle he's survived at all."

"But he is stable?" Carlisle asked, understanding everything the doctor was saying to him and she nodded.

"For the most part, yes, but we're keeping him under heavy observation for the rest of his duration here. Ah, here we are." She punched in a code and the doors automatically swung open.

Rooms with sealed glass doors came into view and most had their curtains drawn, making it impossible to look inside. They finally came to halt and the doctor grabbed a few yellow gowns, gloves and masks, handing them over to the group.

"I'm going to need you to gown and glove up before entering the room; it's a standard precaution to keep any unwanted infections from the room."

"Of course doctor." Carlisle murmured, and glanced at Edward, but he shook his head.

"… Can you and Esme go first?" He questioned quietly and they nodded, Carlisle laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulder as he walked past.

The smell of blood emanating from the room was so powerful, but it had no affect on him except letting him know just how bad his blond was injured. Carlisle and the others' knew he needed a moment to come to terms with this before going in, which is why Rosalie and Emmett went next, to give him that time.

Carlisle had come back out, a heavy weigh seemingly pressing down on him, aging him farther then Edward had ever seen in the man. He had to escort Esme out of the room; she was trembling so much as she exited.

Edward let out a shaky breath when his siblings walked out a moment later, Rosalie schooled her face into a neutral expression, but her eyes clouded with so much pain. Pain he had not seen since the day she brought Emmett back with her, begging Carlisle to save him. Emmett never was one to hide how he was feeling, being the more boisterous one of the group and he didn't try to stop the stricken look on his features as he walked out.

"-ir? Sir?" He heard and looked up to see the doctor waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you going in as well?"

He nodded numbly and took the proffered gear from her hands, suiting up before stepping through the doors.

Nate was lying in the bed, an assortment of colorful wires coming off from him and the sound of air being forced into his lungs from the machine beside him. He was wrapped nearly from head to toe in white bandages, each hiding the damaged skin beneath. Carefully, Edward brought a hand forth and traced Nate's unwrapped, whiskered cheek, not knowing what else to do.

"… I've been such a fool Nate…" He breathed, bringing his hand back. "If anyone should be apologizing… it should be me. For acting the way I did and for being so selfish."

He forced his gift into Nate's mind, visibly cringing when he met no resistance as he would have before this entire incident. Instead he saw only darkness, a blank mind and he ground his fingernails against his marble-like palms in aggravation.

"Please…" He bit out, "Please, don't leave me."

'Not again…'

_Stay with me._

* * *

Mindscape:

Drip

Drip

Drip

Water fell from the ceiling and ran along the walls to hit the rapidly flooding hallway of what Nate now knew to be his own mind in a constant motion, quickly sweeping over his knees and drenching his pants.

"W-What's going on…?" As he breathed visible puffs of air issued from his mouth, showing exactly how cold it was becoming.

The freezing water was already numbing his lower extremities, making him feel sluggish, tired. Shaking his head he brought his jacket closer to himself as he glanced back down the hallway he just walked down…

Tentacles of darkness snaked out engulfing anything in its reach, continuously wrapping around pipes and splaying across the wall paneling until is was no more… He took a cautionary step back seeing them.

"What the hell?"

That was definitely not the way to go. Nate moved quickly following the torrent of water, further into the recesses of his mind, but a rushing sound from behind stopped him and from the darkness he saw a wall of water coming towards him. It easily filled the entirety of the entire hallway and he gulped, knowing there was no way to avoid it. Taking a deep breath he waited.

It smashed into his body, swallowing him completely, but he refused to relinquish the small supply of air he obtained even as he was thrown against walls and protruding pipes.

He had nearly drowned before, several times in fact and he always hated the burning sensation that accompanied it and utter helplessness he felt seeing light above the surface and being unable to reach it…

He felt dizzy after a few moments of tumbling around and after a few minutes the burning was nearly unbearable. There had to be something he could do to make it stop…

Feeling the blood suddenly pool in his head he involuntarily inhaled, water forcing its way into his lungs seeing as how there was no air. A froth of bubbles burst forth from his mouth,

'No!'

Blackness tinged the edge of his vision as his body went limp, no longer fighting against the current and he was swept further into the hallway he couldn't remember ever being this long before. Nate felt a slight descent as the water rushed into a familiar high-walled room he visited so many times before. The water here was already starting to fill the gigantic room up to the brim.

His body slammed against the cage and he gagged, expelling the water in his lungs and he weakly looked up. The sharp red eyes of a fox opened slowly from behind the bars of its prison as an eerie gust blew threw the large, cavern-like room as it breathed, growling menacingly at the human blond in front of it.

_**"Foolish child…" **_The massive beast rumbled, the water spilling into the cage vibrating from the sheer force. _**"You are no good to me dead."**_

Red chakra spilled forth from between the bars of the cage, grasping at Nate's body and pulling him further against the cage. It wrapped around him, traveling further and further up his body, encasing him in a cocoon like structure as water once again started to submerge the area he was in. He was faintly aware as Kyuubi began to speak again…

"_**One of these days, when I need you, I will make myself known again, but until then… I'll be watching you Naruto. Every. Single. Thing. You. Do." **_Each word was enunciated with a feral growl and Nate pulled against the chakra restraints futilely. A large furry paw drew forward, a single claw extending to tap against the blond chest, drawing blood each time. Kyuubi's claws felt like liquid fire against his skin and that same fire was burning him from the inside. As if it was forcing its way through his veins. He let out a moan at the pain. _**"Forget about your friends, forget about family... forget about love…" **_

The very things his ideals were built on…

"_**You belong to **__**me**__** Uzumaki Naruto. You. Are. Mine." **_

The water finally reached his face, covering him completely and he was faintly aware as the blackness from before had finally caught up with him, wiping his mind clean of everything…

* * *

Blackhaven18: And another chapter comes to a closing… For this author's note I wanted to go ahead and answer some questions about a few previous chapters you guys have left in your reviews, basically just my reasoning behind why Nate did what he did. So…

Question 1: Does Naruto speak with Kyuubi in his mind?

Yes, he does. I've read stories where he has a sort of mind link with Kyuubi that enables the two to speak when Naruto thinks in his head and the fox responds. From the Naruto episodes I have watched he's always been in this state of half awareness where he is actually pulled into his mind to speak face to face with Kyuubi and that's essentially what I'm having taking place within my own story as you've probably notice above.

Question 2: Is Naruto going to take the Cullen's back to Konoha?

I really can't give away too much of the storyline, but it would be pretty cool to think up what they would do seeing all the ninja running around… That and this is a trilogy, meaning three complete stories, kinda makes you wonder exactly what I've got planned for the other two huh?

Question 3 (more of a comment, but oh well): I've made Naruto run out of chakra too fast when he was fighting the Volturi.

I did go back and re-read what I wrote and realized it could come off as that, and here's what I came up to refute that. In this story the Volturi contain over two hundred members consisting of the three masters (I think we all know who that is.), the guard (Essentially all those who Aro kept because of their gifts.), and the rest being a mix of the hellacious newborns, wives and witnesses. Now, none of the last two are useless and essentially know how to fight for survival if they are attacked even if they were brought for other reasons. It's a basic survival instinct, we all have it.

I'm sure every twilighter knows that a newborn is stronger than an older vampire, but lacks the control and strategic mind the older ones do have. Hence, newborns-who, in my mind, are capable of landing a hit like Sakura is when she's using Tsunade's technique and the older ones similarly as well- would be able to go through clones like a knife to butter.

I've seen Naruto's clones disappear after one hit from Kakashi and Sasuke and that's nothing compared to how Sakura hits now. I imagine these vampires are easily capable of going through a few thousand clones, which is why Naruto tried to overwhelm them, catch them off guard. He constantly had to replace all of clones the entire time he was fighting.

My next reason is he was trying to blend in with the clones he created, because of they managed to take him out the clones would disappear. Felix found out because he was using Rasengan over and over, the clones were not, which basically put a big red X on his forehead.

All in all I would say for this battle, he created over three thousand clones in total-not all at once- to replace all those lost on the field and those guarding the edge of the forest. That coupled with the number of rasengan's he used, the fire jutsu he used, and any chakra he had left to give him a lead on those chasing him to the warehouse would tire out _his_ chakra reserves. Not kyuubi's.

Question 4: Why didn't he summon a toad?

As much fun as it sounds to write how Gamabunta was summoned and squashed the Volturi like the bugs they are it created too many questions in the end for me to use it. Sadly. An explosion is an easy thing to explain when compared to trying to explain why there was a giant webbed foot print in the forest, if you get what I mean? That and there were too many vampire's for that to happen. It would be fine if he was up against three or four, but two hundred? No, Naruto needed to make sure _none_ of them escaped and clones that transferred their memories to him upon being destroyed were the easiest to use and could easily overwhelm them if he created enough, hence, the reason why he did.

Alright, I think I got them all, if I didn't then I'm sorry.


	19. Pages

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song choice: Pages

Band: There For Tomorrow

* * *

Chapter 18: Pages

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his mussed hair as he spared a quick glance at the prone figure in the bed before continuing. He easily moved throughout the room designed specifically by Alice in the Cullen household in what was now an engraved routine; opening the curtains to allow in the suns rays, replacing the wilted flowers on the table... Until there was nothing more for him to do. He stood at the bedside, well away from the window, unsure of what he could possibly do next and after some deliberation slid into the chair behind him.

He sat there for hours slightly hunched over in his usual place, his head resting in his palms in a weary fashion, unmoving.

Six months...

Six months had passed since Nate had been discharged from the hospital in Port Angelous had been moved to the Cullen household. Though, this still wasn't adding the first few he spent in their care under intense observation, which made it closer to ten months. All in all, the action had needed quite a bit of persuading and string pulling from both Carlisle and some of Jasper's own reference's, but neither had been deterred and eventually held out long enough to pull through. While all this was taking place the blond continued to stay delved deep in his state of unawareness of the world around him and showed no signs of waking any time soon- if at all, according to the medical officials-, but Edward continued to wait patiently.

After all, he could wait forever if needed.

Shifting slightly, he stood from his chair to pull it closer to the bed, before sitting back down and starting to speak. He spoke of recent events involving the rest of the Cullen clan, of Nate's other friends, the pack and of anything else he was sure the blond would want to know about if he was able to ask. Edward sometimes found it strange that he could talk for hours on end of one of Emmett's childish pranks, when before he would have been bored out of his mind. Even now he could imagine Nate completely engrossed in the tale, adding commentary when Emmett paused and God forbid, giving the brawny vampire _tips_. Hell, the two were _so_ alike in that department it was actually scary.

He chuckled slightly at the thought and continued to count the number of times the large machine on the left side of Nate continued to beep and let out a 'whoosing' noise. Even now he was still being forced to breathe by the aide of that machine...

Two thousand seven hundred fifty four...

Two thousand seven hundred fifty five...

Two thousand seven hundred fifty six...

After a long while Edward eventually let out a long sigh and looked at Nate's prone body, thinking back to the letter given to him.

* * *

_'-If you're __**that**__ curious as to what it is I do, what it is I am, just think about it. 'Look underneath the underneath' as one of my mentor's once told me. I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time because I sure as hell know I left enough clues lying around. Happy hunting.-' _

* * *

''Think about it' huh?' He thought.

And he did. Every single day and the closest he came was, of course, Japanese history. Considering the blond's Asian origins, his fighting skills, and tricky, extremely well thought out traps- deemed as 'pranks' by Nate- he was only able to draw a couple of conclusions. One hailing from Japanese lore, the tale of _kitsune's_ and their ability to take human form to trick others had immediately been shoved to the back of his mind. As much as Nate reminded him of the furry creature he was sure Nate wasn't a fox...

Or was he?

The shifters on the reservation certainly had an ability remarkably similar to it. Who's to say there weren't others' with a different animal? There was also the fact that Nate had been accepted so quickly among them and seemed to be a... brethren of sorts. Again he sighed, remembering his pixie-like sister's constant barrage of questions, most of which he refused to answer and instead smiled mischievously. This being one of the only questions he heard the blond answer, he quickly stored it to the back of his mind for later use. Nate clearly stated that his ability was not in any way derived from the pack's shifting lineage and the only thing they shared was their more animalistic natures.

This left one thing, but even that was lacking a few aspects. Though it at least hit a few more marks then the myths he'd pulled up on his computer and was much more realistic. Nate was a ninja. It explained the weaponry he managed to catch a glimpse of, his hand to hand fighting techniques and overall stealthiness, but it did nothing to explain his increased speed, strength, or that scent of icy power that sometimes wafted over him when provoked. Things just weren't adding up the way they should...

"-ward?" Hearing the sound of his sister's voice from the floor below and rustling following he stilled and tilted his head to catch more.

"Yes, Alice?" He responded softly.

Emmett's loud, slightly awed, exclamations and more rustling followed and Edward sighed, wondering exactly what he could have gotten into this time.

"Mmmm, I think you're going to want to see this." She said after careful deliberation and as he started to descend to the lower floors her reprimanding Emmett for digging through whatever they brought with them early.

He arrived in the living room just as Emmett began to reach back into one of the box's only to have his hand smacked by a vigilant Alice, who was now glowering at him. Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle watched the scene with amused expressions. The littlest vampire's features quickly switched to a blinding smile upon seeing him.

"There you are, you're not going to believe what we found."

"Oh, man. It's crazy some of the things Nate has squirreled away down there... I wonder if he can use them all." He grinned at Edward's confused expression and gestured to the boxes. "Alice and I, as per your request, went to check out Nate's place. Y'know, to see if there was anything that would give him away?" He nodded quickly, seemingly on the verge of a sugar fit. "And we hit the mother load, man!"

Ignoring Emmett's wild gestures Alice took over, "What he _means_ to say is when we looked over Nate's home there was close to no change from when we were there last. We were about to leave when Emmett pointed out the shed in the back of the house, the one that looks like its about to fall apart? Anyway, I was ready to just call it a day, but Emmett practically begged me to 'check it out', so we did."

Emmett's gaze whipped to the rest of the occupants in the room, "He has this like... whole warehouse hidden underneath the floor boards."

Alice sighed, "It's not _that_ huge, Emmett."

Emmett snorted in response, "He has enough weapons down there to knock off a few brigades, Alice." His topaz eyes gained a mischievous glint to them, "and I think I may have seen a few explosives..."

"E-Explosives? Oh, dear." Esme's worried voice sounded, thinking just what such a sweet child would need high grade explosives for.

"Yeah, there was a lot of other things I saw but didn't recognize too." Emmett added in and grabbed a few frames. "We also found some photo's that we thought you all might like to see."

The first one that reached Edward's outstretched hand was a simple group photo of elementary student's and their teacher standing in front of what looked to be their school. Nearly everyone else was facing the camera, all except a familiar blond who seemed to be trying to sneak off and as such the camera captured a side view. Nate couldn't have been any older then seven in this picture... There were also a few others where he was shown with various people from the school photo. Each one showed him laughing and smiling, toying with weapons as if they weren't dangerous, razor sharp, projectiles that could easily skewer someone... but then they changed.

All the photos his siblings had grabbed were following a trend, where in each one the blond was a little older, a little more intricate until the photo's suddenly leaped from thirteen years of age to fifteen, an entire two year gap missing.

'...this must have been the time he spent with my family and I.' He realized and grabbed the next few photos.

The one's from age fifteen onward were darker than the ones before them and had a more sinister air about them. Gone were the group photo's of happy, smiling friends playing some silly game and what was left was a war hardened individual. Each one consisted mainly of 'surprise photos', looking when a name was called and the camera going off. One such showed Nate after he just showered clad in only a pair of coal black drawstring pants, sitting at the edge of a bed with one leg extended and the other curled underneath it. He was peeking out from underneath a towel covering a good portion of his features, blue eyes regarding the person who took the picture with what could only be perfectly practiced stoic features. Chilling blue eyes stared out at him completely devoid of any emotions... the eyes of the dead. Unseeing. There really weren't any words that described it.

Edward really didn't think he'd ever seen such eyes on a person before...

Emmett's snort brought him back to reality and he was handed another with a slight look of disbelief on his features, "See if you can 'Find Wally.'" He said the coined phrase and pointed at it.

Edward looked down with slight confusion and a crimson colored toad looked back, it presented such an odd picture he couldn't help the light laughter that forced its way from his throat. It was dressed in an odd bluish top, looking more like a small robe than anything else, and had a large wooden pipe hanging from its mouth, but upon closer inspection he noticed the trees beneath it- looking like nothing more than splinters in comparison.

"A little closer." Emmett goaded.

He raked his eyes over the picture again, looking for anything he might have missed and just barely caught a glimpse of a speck of orange settled comfortably between it's large eyes. "What the..."

"He's found him, Alice." The brawny vampire grinned as the others looked over Edward's shoulder.

Rosalie glanced at it and after a few moments said, "It could have been doctored."

"It's a Polaroid Rosie, trust me we checked." Emmett answered. "Now the question is, just who is Nate's warty friend?"

"Then maybe it's a statue, Emmett." Rosalie reasoned, "It's scientifically impossible for such a creature to exist in today's world and even if it did in the past I'm sure there would be some sort of record of it. Bones, anything."

"Yeah, but these scientists are finding new things everyday it seems. So, maybe they missed something." Emmett returned and she sniffed.

"Even so that still doesn't explain why he's _sitting_ on one, looking quite at home. That thing looks like it could squash him without a second thought."

Emmett grinned, "So maybe he was in it for the thrill? For an adrenaline rush?"

"Enough you two, we aren't going to get anywhere by arguing." Carlisle interrupted the heated debate and reached into the box to pull out a few rolled up pieces of what looked to be poster board, unfurling it and placing it onto the table. "Well, what do we have here?"

It looked to be a map of a large continent littered with printed kanji that denoted each area, areas were circled and numbered with more of the same writing in Nate's penmanship.

"Jeez, he has so many freaking maps and it's all of the same area." Emmett mumbled after a few moments, and pulled more out. "Climate, resource, physical, political, road, and topographic maps, ugh, my head's swimming seeing all this." He blindly grabbed for one of them, squinting at it. "Elemental Nations..." He murmured slowly, as if unsure and his family's eyes widened slightly.

"You can read this Em?" Alice questioned and he shrugged.

"A little," He grinned, "I've been teaching myself, still having trouble on pronunciation, but..."

"It's been his way of coping with this, he's been forcing me to learn it too. Though he's been sticking more to the curses and derogatory statement's." Rosalie interrupted with the slight quirking of her lips.

"Damn straight, now when the brat calls me something in Japanese I'll know what it is."

"That's a good idea, I think I'm going to do that too," Alice piped in.

"Hmmm... anyone know an 'Elemental Nations' continent, because last I checked there only seven." Emmett continued, glancing back at the maps and then moving onto some hand written documents. "Some of this stuff seems to be too intricate to have been made up..."

"...That is a little strange..." Jasper murmured. "Have you been able to read anything else Emmett?"

"Yeah, I was able to pick up a few words. Let's see, there's something about jutsu's? I think they're different techniques and then there's some medical references." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "He also keeps making references to a certain word, Shinobi." Edward stiffened.

"Are you sure it mean 'shinobi'?" He suddenly questioned, "You're not mixing anything up?"

"Yeah, I'm positive, why?"

"Because the word 'shinobi'... means ninja." He continued at their inquisitive looks. "Nate never told me exactly what his job was, however he did say I would be able to figure it out by thinking about it and going by his Japanese origin, his skills in martial arts, and tactical defenses I did a little research."

"Yeah... yeah I could see that, but then why doesn't he wear like all black and carry a sword?" Emmett grumbled.

Jasper rolled up one of the maps, "That's just western ideology, Emmett. In all honesty though, even if he is one it still doesn't explain a few things."

Edward sighed, "I know, trust me I know."

"Alright, so, apparently Nate's a bad ass ninja hailing from the elemental nations... Which apparently has giant frogs... Yeah, this chat had officially hit the 'Outer Limit' zone." Emmett couldn't help but add in a last dig before everything was placed back in the boxes and everyone vacated the room to think.

* * *

Once again back in Nate's room, Edward lifted his head when the imperceptible sound of the bedroom door creaked open and glanced up to see Carlisle enter the room, golden topaz eyes met and Edward could faintly make out a flash of guilt before it was washed away with a small smile.

"Hello, Edward... I trust everything has been well today?"

His son nodded in answer, his eyes softening just ever so slightly, "Yes, earlier I replaced his flowers and we worked on some range of motion technique's."

"Good, that's good."

A sudden awkward silence descended over the room, "Was there something you wanted?" He questioned, Carlisle seemingly fighting a battle within himself.

"Has..." He started off and sighed, a long dreary one that seemed to convey a great weight. "Have you read the letter Nate left to you yet?" He started off instead.

Edward flinched violently, but nodded. The letter. That damn letter. How could so much grief be bundled into a simple letter? And the worst part of it was... was that Nate never once blamed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'-_My soul is stained Edward, just as my hands are stained with blood and it's entirely my fault for ending up the way I have. When you died... I gave up. I honestly didn't care if I lived or died and I know I sure did a hell of a lot to achieve the latter, no one came close though and for that I'm grateful, because if they had... I never would have seen you again. Even under the... awkward circumstances that we did. _

_ I'm ashamed that even now you know so little about the life I've led. That counts as lying right? Lying by... omission, I think the word was? And I can't help but think of the relationship we had. Can I even call it that? Considering how much of a stranger I was? I mean, you didn't even know I was capable of breaking you in half at the time...'_

* * *

_'-Please, just know I'll always love you.' _

* * *

Even now it hurt, the very thought that Nate more than likely sitting alone in his living room, writing diligently at his coffee table...

"Edward you read his letter to you, didn't you?" Carlisle's voice sounded again, breaking him from his reverie.

"Yes, I have." A sudden awkward silence descended over the room, until a fleeting thought Carlisle had been trying to hide caught Edward's attention.

Carlisle's eyes widened at the sudden clarity in Edward's eyes that was quickly morphing into anger and tried to appease the other vampire, "Now Edward-"

He gained a low, feral growl in return for his efforts, "You're not coming near him." It was said in a low scathing tone, and he was instantly on the defensive.

"Please, I'm only trying to find out my patients' wishes. Nothing more..." The 'at this point' went unsaid.

Edward thought back to the rest of the letter, knowing deep down what Carlisle was asking for and he felt a great weight pressed down on his chest at the thought. "He said he didn't want to live a 'half-life'... and that if he show any signs of waking..."

"To let him go," Carlisle finished, suddenly feeling his age. "Edward, he wouldn't want to live his life this way. To be chained to a body that refuses to wake."

"I know that... but he could still wake up. There have been cases where people have awoken after years, please Carlisle." The despondent tone was nearly heartbreaking. "I-I can't just give up on him. I did that once. I can't do it again."

"I understand, I was only making sure you were aware." Carlisle responded softly.

The room was once again plunged into the same awkward silence, only broken by the beeping equipment, until Carlisle silently slipped from the room.

* * *

Edward looked out at the horizon, just as the sun dipped below the horizon and sighed as the familiar fiery glow basked the area outside.

'Twilight once again.' He mused silently and began to prepare the room for the oncoming darkness.

* * *

_**The past is but the beginning of a beginning, and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn.**_

_** -H.G. Wells**_

* * *

Blackhaven18: There... Way passed the date I set for myself, but it's finally done...

Next part will be out soon... keep an eye out for it.


	20. Sea of Flames: Part Two

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has supported me throughout the first part of this fic. It really means quite a lot to me.

Second, the second part is up and running and is going by the name '**_Sea of Flames: Part Two._**'

Here's the link:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5671322/1/ Sea_ of_Flames_ Part_ Two

Without the spaces of course.

Personally, I find it easier to search either the name or just click on my author's name. Meh.


End file.
